Bad Meets Evil
by Obsession No Es Amor
Summary: Itachi and Sasuke are Twin brothers Separated at birth. When Itachi finds out about his twin he'll do anything to meet him, Sasuke on the other hand would do anything to avoid being found.But when bad meets evil will there be love Uchihacest
1. Separated

**Capitulo 1**

**When Bad Meets Evil **

Separated

It was raining outside. You could hear the loud booming of electricity that sprouted out in the sky, creating streaks of light across the dark clouds that poured out heavy drops of water. Thunder cracked overhead when a woman screamed and then everything became silent once more. It was nothing but a simple thunder storm. Time seemed to go on slowly. There was nothing to stop it, no matter how slow and heavy it felt.

Uchiha Fugaku stared at his wife who had given life to his first child about two hours ago and now she was still suffering. They had thought it was all over, that she had finished giving birth when she was suddenly in labor once more with another incoming child. He could not believe it; he was going to have twins. His mother, Uchiha Annabel, stared off to the side looking disgusted as she heard the cries in the other room as the second child was born. "You know this is a dishonor Fugaku."

The man sighed "I know mother" he looked down. He and Mikoto had been trying to have a child and never could get pregnant, but when she did she had a terrible miscarriage. It had left Mikoto hopeless and he knew that hearing that she was going to have two sons was going to make her feel like the other one didn't die at all. "But I can't simply get rid of him; he is my son as well" There was silence between them even though it was raining heavily and lightning filled the sky.

Fugaku's mother scoffed and narrowed her eyes. The silence was suffocating.

"You've heard the myths right Fugaku?" She asked folding her hands neatly at her lap and cleared her throat, even Immortals had their superstitions. "There is always an evil twin, in humans, in immortals, in everything in the world, even animals. You can't keep that second child, throw it all to hell, find the rotten apple and throw it out!" she snapped glaring up, never once moving her body from its neat position her eyes glaring red.

No Uchiha liked the idea of twins…thanks to _Her_.

Fugaku looked away from her; he knew that once upon a time he had a twin, one that he lost when his own mother smothered him to death. He never got to meet him, he never got to know his name, and he only knew that he had once existed. His mother would not hesitate to kill anyone's younger twin because she hated the thought of even having a twin. He knew he was a hard person because of her. He knew he sometimes even seemed unreasonable, but he was not so heartless as to kill his own child.

He wasn't as heartless as her.

Still, with his mother living here and helping Mikoto take care of their children he feared the younger of the two would not live past a week under the roof with that woman here. He wanted his child to keep his twin. He didn't want his own mother deciding who should live or die. He didn't want to see Mikoto cry and break down when she found the dead child, so then and there he made his choice. It was life or death and he chose life. "I'll get rid of the younger twin" he said. "It's usually the younger" his mother smiled in the dark.

He could see it. Evil incarnated.

"That's my boy, kill that child" she said. That's when the door opened and Tsunade came out holding one child. Both mother and son looked to her as she smiled at them. The first child had been covered in a red blanket and set in his crib, but there was no place to set the younger twin who was covered with a blue blanket.

"Here's your second son Fugaku-san" she announced. The first born that was already asleep in his crib began to cry as soon as the door closed behind Tsunade. "Mikoto has passed out from all the exhaustion, but she will be alright" she said as Fugaku took the child gently into his arms and thanked her lightly. She called her assistant out and both women left not really knowing what was going on.

"Kill it Fugaku" His mother commanded as soon as the house was empty of everyone. He watched his mother go into the room, looking at Mikoto and then at the crying baby. She cooed at it, calling it the good baby. The better baby, the first born child to her son, it sickened Fugaku. The light weight that he held in his hand was his other son and it dismayed him that he could not keep him.

He looked down at his second son; compared to the other this one was smaller and seemed to weight less. Slightly bluer hair, he looked adorable. They both looked so alike in the pale rosy skin and the tuffs of black raven hair; there was only one difference that told them apart. The first one had markings starting at his eyes lightly down his cheeks and the other had a smooth face.

He brought his finger over to the small hand that grasped it before the small child begun to seem to get restless in his arms. He was slightly hungry and soon he was starting to cry loudly. Fugaku covered him up well and then disappeared into the shadows of the hall. This child was to never be seen around here again.

---------

Five years later Itachi entered the room with, a stern expression on his face. Since his birth Itachi had never smiled, even as a baby he had hardly cried as he seemed to always be staring off into the distance. He was never someone that they had to chase after and he was always kept. He didn't seem to trust anyone. He always liked to be by himself more than anything but today was his fifth birthday.

There was only one thing that he could and would always talk to them about, "Ne, you know Kyuubi's little brother already learned to walk?" he asked his mother with bright eyes, it had been bugging him for some time now that he decided that to tell his mother. He always confided in his mother about everything. Fugaku looked at his son and so did his grandmother, one with guilt and the other wondering if the child probably knew.

"What good is having a brother you have to share everything with? Being an only child is much better" Annabel stated placing her cup of tea down. Itachi only blankly stared at her. Fugaku remembered the night he took away Itachi's twin brother and the heavy secret he now kept.

Still, there was no laughing matter when it came to little brothers and Itachi already knew that his mom and dad were incapable of giving him one. They had offered that they could adopt him a brother and he had refused. He did not want an adopted brother; because he'd always know that it really was not his brother. He wanted someone with his same blood.

"That's nice Itachi, here, blow out your candles" His mother said as she brought over the cake, a wide smile plastered over her face, obviously fake. Itachi looked down at the frosted chocolate cake and stared at it hard when he remembered something his cousin Shisui had told him about blowing a wish with your candles. He closed his eyes and wished as hard as he could.

'_I wish I had a little brother'_

* * *

Hey! Welcome to a new fic. I'm not sure how this one will go, but, yeah. Hope you enjoy it and that I am able to finish it. (this one is guaranteed to be slow) And also thank you to my _Beta_ :**Teh Mew**

Please Review


	2. 18

**2**

**When Bad Meets Evil **

**!8**

_-Present day- _

"Sasuke!" Fugaku called out. Said raven had just turned eighteen and Fugaku wanted to have a serious talk with him before it was to late. "Sasuke, come here now!" The thing was that compared to Itachi, Sasuke was a handful that Fugaku had to raise all by himself. He had lied about going on some personal business trips for months at a time and then having to leave Sasuke alone for the other part. Sasuke had no idea of the family he truly had. All he knew was that he lived with his father that was rarely home do to work. Today he was going to tell him that there was more than to the sheltered life that he lived.

"SASUKE!"

"Che, what is it?" Sasuke appeared beside him all of a sudden. Raven spiky hair, clothes to big for him and an itch he could not scratch. He had never been allowed out past the fence that surrounded the perimeter of the house, that didn't mean that he had not peeked out of it. He was home schooled and his goal now was to leave home so he had been packing. He could not wait to say goodbye to all of this.

"Come sit down with me" his father said as he sat at the table. Sasuke slowly followed with his head tilted to the side. It wasn't like he and his dad did not talk once in a while to catch up on things, but that was usually during dinner not now when he was almost free from this hell hole. Nor had his father ever looked this urgent to simply have a talk with him about a random subject.

"What is it?" there was a dramatic pause that was causing Sasuke to be impatient.

"I can't believe you are already moving out on me just like that." Sasuke smiled at his father. Fugaku now knew how Mikoto felt about the thought of having Itachi leave. It was really hard to let go of a child, you became to attached to them over time. Damn.

"It's not that bad, I'll come back and visit" His father smiled as well. Sasuke was a pain in the butt of a brat, but he was going to miss him either way. The boy may not seem as a fast learner as his brother, but that was because Sasuke never really took anything seriously. Life to Fugaku was something he felt he had to live and when he saw how far he was pushing Itachi to the cold side he decided to let Itachi choose his own pace in life. But now was not the time to reminisce fore he was about to confess the heavy burden in his chest.

"I'm glad you wont forget your father as well as I would like you to forgive me for what I am about to tell you." Sasuke perked up at that and looked pointedly at his father, forgive? "You know this life we live here in this house is nothing but a lie, a secluded area where I have kept you away from everyone"

"What?"

The words just spilled out. "You have a mother Sasuke."

"Obviously, how else would I be here?" Sasuke cut in "You told me she died giving birth to me."

"That was a lie; your mother is well and alive. She's a beauty." Sasuke's eyes were wide at his father's words. Fugaku opened his brief case and pulled out a black album, it read in the front Uchiha Sasuke, happy eighteenth. He opened it to the first page to a woman smiling. She looked beautiful in her pose and yet at the same time her eyes looked like they could tell you a sad story.

"This is my mother?" he asked.

"Yes," Fugaku sighed "Everything about her life has been hell. Her only happiness came when she found out she was with me and having my child. That ended when she had a miscarriage and then she got pregnant again." Sasuke nodded "Though she doesn't know about you." Sasuke looked up at his father confused.

"How can she not know? If she gave birth to me shouldn't it be obvious?" Sasuke asked "She can't just forget she was pregnant all together even when she wanted a child."

"No, I guess not" Fugaku smiled "Because you were not the only one born that day." Sasuke was even more confused.

"I wasn't?"

"No, you have a twin brother." Sasuke's eyes widen again and looked down when his father flipped the page to show the picture of his other half. "He of course is older than you for about two hours. After that, your mother became unconscious with no memory of the second child born; as I brought you here to raise you myself." Fugaku scoffed at himself.

"Why?" Sasuke asked "Why would you take me away from my family?"

* * *

"Itachi." His mother called. The teen looked up from the covered present he had just gotten from his sadistic grandmother and looked at his mother with a raised eyebrow. "Have you seen your father around?"

Itachi shook his head. "I haven't seen that old man for the past week; he probably left again without warning." Itachi shut his mouth when he saw the sadness swirl over his mother's eyes. She was not good at hiding her emotions. She was fragile and easily read. "Don't worry, I'm sure he's not out there with some bimbo cheating on you mom. Dad is better than that, you know that right?"

Mikoto sighed and looked down. "I know you hate seeing me like this Itachi. I wish you wouldn't see me like this. I really try hard to be strong, but I can't shake the feeling that there is something he's hiding from me." She smiled; it was so fake it hurt. "I'm sure you're right"

Itachi shrugged. "If you want, I'll start following him around and bring you a full report of what he does?" Itachi had offered to do this when he was younger, but his mother always denied him. She looked up this time he could see that she was considering it.

"Could you please?" Itachi nodded his head.

"Hey, do you want me to throw you a birthday party? Your birthday is today we can still do something."

"Mom, I told you. I'm already eighteen, I'll just go hang out with friends."

"Please Itachi!!" She begged "Man, it seems like you grew up so fast."

"Fine, I'll be back in time to celebrate the ending of my birthday."

Mikoto smiled. "Thank you and no peeking!" She left running past him to prepare the most decent little cake and some other things for his birthday. Itachi looked back down at the present in his hand; it had the strangest thing on it that he had ever read in his life. '_Twins come out in pairs: One good the other evil."_ The sudden ringing of his phone brought back his attention to the real world. He dug into his pocket to bring it out. "Hello?"

"Itachi man, hurry up! THERE ARE A BUNCH OF LITTLE CUTE GUYS HERE!!"

Itachi sighed; frankly he was getting sick of how many little sluts there were out there.

"Don't worry, I'll be there." With that he closed his phone and vanished from the spot he once stood.

* * *

"Because of my mother Annabel." Sasuke looked down at the other page where his father was pointing to a woman with deep brown hair and dull gray eyes. His own eyes were gray, a black grey, but hers were a silver gray. She looked hallow to him, like a person worn of life. Sasuke could always seem to tell what a person was when he looked at them. He brought his hand to touch her picture and looked back up at his father.

"She killed someone" he murmured. "Someone close to her." Fugaku would have been shocked by Sasuke's deduction if he would have not seen the boy do that to new people he met when he brought some of his employers here.

He nodded his head. "That's right; she killed her own twin sister." Fugaku looked down at the picture "Just like she would have killed you if I would have left you there. You wouldn't have lasted the week." Sasuke looked up at his father with a deep frown. "Your mother would have been more devastated if that had happened."

"Why are you telling me all this when living a lie was so much simpler!?" Sasuke snapped.

"Because, now that you are older you can handle it, Sasuke. I know you can" his father sighed. "I wanted you to know about your brother as well. She killed my twin when he was an infant too. I didn't want either of you to lose the other." Sasuke sighed as he turned the page and saw his twin again. They looked alike and yet so different. He liked his twin.

"What's his name?"

"Itachi."

"Great." Sasuke got up from his chair and walked out of the kitchen, running all the way to his room and quickly grabbing both of his bags. Fugaku simply sat there wondering what other move Sasuke was going to make. For one, the boy could go over and try to be part of the whole family, demanding his position back. On the other hand…well, he really did not know. Then again, Sasuke was a pretty kept person, someone who did not like to draw so much of people's attention to himself, reserved. Fugaku watched his son check his back pack, take out his wallet and count his money he had been saving for this day.

"So, what are you going to do?"

"What do you mean what am I going to do? I'm going away to the university" Sasuke proclaimed a grin crossing his face. "I'm finally free to go where I want to go. I don't have to be tied down to anything." He shoved the wallet down his pocket and tilted his head towards his dad. "Are you worried about something?"

"Not at all. I want you to have fun…."

"But?"

"Well, it would have been great if you would want to meet you mother and brother; even if you do have a sinister grandmother. It is your birthday." Fugaku shrugged "You should enjoy yourself"

Sasuke scoffed at his father's words. "I told you before, a birthday is a birthday. It's simply another day to me." Fugaku shook his head; he had never had to celebrate Sasuke's birthdays. A simple cake and some tomatoes were enough for him.

"Don't you want to meet them?"

Sasuke slung his backpack over his shoulders and shook his head. "Not right now. Maybe somewhere down the road of life" Sasuke said. "After all we are immortal."

"Only because of our eyes, but even then you can't expect yourself to live for an eternity you know." Sasuke nodded his head. He understood perfectly well.

"Celebrate it with the others and stop worrying about me so much. You've done it for eighteen years now. It's time for a rest." Sasuke grabbed his bag and begun to walk away. "Well dad, I'll see you when I see you." Fugaku stared after the small raven haired boy. Even if he and Itachi were twins Sasuke somehow was smaller than him. He didn't seem strong at all compared to Itachi and that made Fugaku wonder if he had nourished him alright. Sasuke was at the door, but before he stepped out he heard his father say something that made him smile. It still echoed in his head.

"_Don't forget about us"_

* * *

I'm glad many of you seem interested in this story, I thank you! And Thank you to Teh Mew For being the BETA of this story!!

Please Review.


	3. Phenomena

3

**When Bad Meets Evil **

Phenomena

_1 month later_

Itachi had become enthralled with the book his grandmother had given him on twins. Apparently she had also given it to the Sabaku no (Sabaku no what? Did you forget part of it?)family and a few others. Hearing her speech, it did not take long for Itachi to deduct that she had a strong hatred for twins. It made him wonder why she had given him a book on them at all. It was not like he himself had a twin. Still, she looked at him, gave him this look as if she was trying to read him in a way and yet she could not understand.

She learned that Temari and Gaara were born fraternal twins. That alone had made her even more paranoid since she had not known at first. Twins do not always look alike in any shape or form. Besides that Temari looked older despite the fact that she was born first. Then, Itachi learned that the book was written by his grandmother herself. She proclaimed the younger twin to be the evil one.

There were gores(gores? Wassat?) of second born twins that scared the shit out of Itachi. It wrenched in his stomach the more he read the book. It made him want to punch her and yell in her face for even thinking that the younger twin was some sort of being that was neither human nor immortal; that the younger twin tried to kill the first born child in the womb; that the younger twin was the evil taken out of the first child and took on the disguise of innocence.

"You're grandmother is insane dude" Kyuubi stated and then looked over at Itachi who was hunched over with his legs crossed under him as he read the book with a horrified look on his face. The man looked like he was going to be sick. "Are you still reading that load of crap?" Itachi snapped his head up to the orange haired guy (I wanna replace the word guy with psycho. ^^; haha) and his other friend who was also his cousin Shisui.

"I can't help it. It's like I need to know" Itachi explained "Like…." He didn't dare say the words. It felt like it was this woman, this monster that called itself his grandmother that had ripped something precious away from him. At the moment, for the first time, he felt hatred toward a person. "I fucking hate her." Shisui and Kyuubi looked at each other and then back at the long haired raven.

"Who doesn't?" Shisui grinned.

"Man, she's the one that deserves to get slaughtered!" Kyuubi complained as he snatched the book away. "Hey, I know why this kills you a lot Itachi."

"Huh?" was all Itachi could say as he stared dumfounded at his best friend.

"Cause you've always wanted a little brother. To have the younger twin slaughtered all the time is like thinking how much the older twin is losing his younger twin0. Like an older brother losing his little brother" (For some reason this last sentence confuses me.)

Itachi's eye twitched. "I don't think so."

"It makes sense Itachi." Shisui pitched in.

"Think about it. All your birthdays you have always asked for the same thing, a little brother, and never have you gotten one. Your mom and dad even tried to adopt that Sai kid for you and you ended up nearly killing him, so they gave him to Kakashi." Kyuubi pointed out "And you are so jealous that I have a little brother of my own." Kyuubi grinned "One that I can fuck."

"You disgust me." Itachi snapped glaring at the orange head leering at him.

"Ne, don't you agree Shisui?" Shisui nodded and Itachi glared back at them.

"The both of you are morons." Kyuubi and Shisui both laughed at the seething raven as they kept teasing him over his little obsession. It was a fact Itachi had learned he could not wish for; especially now that his mother was barren. He could only dream of a younger brother he could call his own, but that was to be now his secret little wish and no one could know how empty he felt.

* * *

Sasuke was in one of his moods and it was not about his homework. That, he could complete with his eyes close and pass his classes without even attending them. He still did though and he had made some new friends in Karin, Juugo, and Suigetsu. What was bothering him now was that they could not agree on what school club activity or sport that they should join.

"How about this one?" Sasuke, Karin, and Juugo all looked at the flyer in Suigetsu's hand and read it over: _'Art Is A BANG!! Come and learn about the magic of art and get messy and explosive with it. Remember, art can also be erotic'_

"Doesn't sound so bad, let's check it out!" Karin said with a hand on her hip. In other words it sounded just as weird as they were and looked good when paired together. It completely mismatched with them. The others simply nodded and they headed for the cluster of art classes; the people around there had a lighter air to them. Something that was relaxing, flexible, and yet passionate. The air itself was inspiring enough to write a sonata.

They soon came to a full classroom that had a blond and a red head doing a demonstration about some sort of sculptural art and how to use the clay properly in amounts where you could use all of it; never sending any of it to waste. They were all staring as the blond simply rubbed the clay back and forth in his palm. When he opened it, the clay had been molded to a miniature bird.

Sasuke's eyes studied the blonds palm and knew that there was something not human about him as the hyper blond kept presenting. "Hey look over there! Oil paintings!" Karin said and they started to move over there leaving Sasuke to stare at the display of clay "Don't get lost Sasuke!" she called back to the short raven.

As soon as the blond's display was over everyone moved on to see what else could catch their attention in this side of creativity. He sighed as it seemed no one was interested in his stuff once more and then brightened up when he saw the little raven approach him.

"Hi there!" he said.

"Hn" was all Sasuke responded with; looking to the clay models. "So, what exactly are you?"

"What do you mean what am I?" the blond asked. "I am an artist. Hi, the name is Deidara by the way." The grinning blond pouted when the raven haired boy seemed to ignore him. It certainly reminded him of someone he knew, but he could not quite place his artistic finger on it yet. "What's your name?"

"Sasuke" he simply said.

"Nice to meet you!" Deidara studied the boy over; even Sasori looked at the boy with a weird expression. Sasuke looked up at the odd pair and decided to repeat himself.

"So what are you?" He watched the blond boy and the red head exchange glances and the look at him and back towards each other. They quickly pulled out their wallet, holding them up as they looked at the picture inside that they had taken with someone who this boy reminded them off.

"Are you by any chance related to Uchiha, Itachi?" Asked Sasori.

Sasuke innocently tilted his head. "Who?"

"What's your last name?"

Sasuke arched an eyebrow. There was no way he was ever going to admit that he was an Uchiha. "Hozuki." He said, taking his friends last name. He didn't even stutter or hesitate. Deidara still looked unsure, eyes shifting to the red head and back at Sasuke.

"Are you sure? You look an awful lot like Itachi"

"I've never heard of him. Is he a celebrity or something?" Sasuke asked and the looked down at the floor. "You guys do know that there is always a dopple ganger for everyone out there right? One that looks almost like you, but isn't you? You guys could be called twins, but you are not even related. They say that there are nine of them out there that you'll probably never even meet."

"Really?" Deidara asked.

"You are making that up." Sasori snapped.

"Well, I'm just saying. You don't have to believe me."

A grin spread Deidara's face as the blond slowly approached the young raven. He bent down a bit to be able to look the boy in the eye. Sasuke didn't even flinch as he stared intently at the blond. "How old are you?"

"Eighteen."

'Pity' was all that came to mind to Deidara. He was really hoping he was younger, so he could be Itachi's baby brother. The blond suddenly grasped the young raven's wrist and pulled him close. Sasuke put a hand on the blond's chest and then looked to his left when he noticed the red head next to the blond.

"Why don't we take a trip? You seem like a very interesting person" Deidara murmured his blue eyes shining mischievously, reminding Sasuke of someone he had once met long ago. Except those blue eyes had been teary and much more bright then these. Before Sasuke knew it, some sort of power hand surrounded them and he knew that they were taking him somewhere else besides here. Moments later Karin, Suigetsu, and Juugo seemed lost "Hey, where'd Sasuke go?"

* * *

Itachi entered the home of his parents and walked into the kitchen where his meal was waiting for him; his parents had already started eating. Even though he was going to college now his mother still insisted on him coming to eat his meals here. She kept saying that it was not fair that he had grown up so fast and how she wished she had another child to call her own. That only reminded Itachi of his emptiness. He didn't know why he felt, it but he always ignored it.

"How was school today Itachi?" his mother asked.

"It was alright I guess…."

"You should be learning more physiology to add to your fighting techniques Itachi" his grandmother spoke "There is a lot of danger out there in the world."

"I don't give a rat's ass what you think" Annabel laughed as she shook her head.

"Such language Itachi, you should not be using. You don't even understand the power of words yet!"

"I do know that power!" Itachi snapped back "It is something you probably still don't understand the way you use them so freely without thinking! One day you are going to get torched!"

"I'm starting to have my doubts" she seethed and Fugaku coughed up the tea he was drinking. His coughing made everyone turn to him in curiously, causing Fugaku to look down.

"Mother, please." Annabel crossed her arms and glared. She knew she was not suppose to mention Itachi's twin to him. It was a rule she herself had made: never to let Itachi know that a part of him was dead ever since the day he was born. When she had told Fugaku about this it had sent him into a tantrum and then everything was calm, but she felt a distance between them form.

Itachi narrowed his eyes. He could not help the feeling that his grandmother and father were hiding something; something that was nothing new with Mikoto. It bugged her, but she had learned to ignore it with time.

"The two of you are hiding something and I don't like it." Fugaku and Annabel stared at Itachi expressionlessly. "One thing I don't get is that it should not matter what you guys have together as mother and son. I just can't help the feeling that it involves me and mom as well."

"Itachi" his mom said looking at him wide eyed. Itachi only shook his head and stood up.

"I don't feel like eating. I'll see you later mom." With that he left and Mikoto looked sad. Fugaku neared her and she pulled away from him with a glare.

"You know he's right!!" She hissed "You are hiding something."

"Mikoto." She slapped him and left the table as well. Fugaku held his cheek as guilt spread over him. He wished he could tell them, he really did, but he didn't want his mother knowing that Sasuke was out there alive or that the younger twin even had a name. Fugaku turned to face his mother whose face looked like she was calculating everything about Itachi. "What's now?" he hissed.

"I'm wondering about Itachi and what he is." she pushed her plate away from her and looked up at Fugaku. "Could it be that Itachi somehow knows he has a little brother…or is it just that he misses his twin?" '_As much as I miss my own' _she didn't say the last statement, but she hated herself for even thinking it. "He's always been so dead set on getting one of his own flesh and blood."

"Mother…." Fugaku knew she was conducting another of her theories.

"Don't worry; I never speak of those who are dead." She smiled at him and Fugaku forced a smile back. "Eventually he'll get over it; he's still so young"

If only she knew that the one she spoke off was not dead and Itachi would never drop a subject that was important to him so easily. Besides, now Fugaku felt anticipation for the moment that Sasuke decided to come home and become part of the family he had barely learned about.

* * *

"HAHAHAHA! That's so funny." Deidara set down his drink. "I like you kid. You are smart and funny at the same time" the blond sighed as he leaned back. The boy before him seemed so laid back, like nothing was bothering him, that it made it easier for Deidara to get along with him. Most of the time he could not get along with anyone. To him, this raven was a rare find.

"Well, it's not my fault" Sasuke said. "They were asking to be tripped." Sasori rolled his eyes. So far, Deidara had extracted from the boy the fact that he too was an immortal, an unusual human that lived life but never aged past twenty, he is eighteen even though he does not look it, his name is Sasuke Hozuki, he was attending the university already in Humboldt with them, and not to mention that he was fluent in multiple languages.

"Hey." Deidara poked to boy's shoulder "Do it again!" Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

"No."

"Come on, un!"

"Are you always like this or was there alcohol in your drink?"

"He's always like this."

Deidara pouted up at his red headed boyfriend. "Mean, mean, mean, un."

"Can I go now?" Sasuke asked as he stood up from the chair he was seated in. Deidara had brought him to a restaurant and bought him a hamburger and cola. He appreciated the meal. He needed to save his money if he was ever going to survive living on campus.

"Wait, we want to hang out with you more!" Deidara cried out and Sasuke rolled his eyes. He turned around and began to walk away.

"You'll always see me on campus."

* * *

Okay. Thank you for all that review. Thank you to my BETA Teh Mew for helping me with this. So what do you guys think?

Please Review.


	4. Lies On Top Of Lies

4

**When Bad Meets Evil **

Lies On Top Of Lies

Deidara was being his artful self again, but this time he was sculpting out something that Sasori didn't quite understand. Ever since they met that kid his little Deidara had been acting differently. Not that they had talked with the kid that many times again, the kid was always busy and when they did catch him they would always end up doing something that could get them in deep trouble. Yet it confused him on why Deidara persisted on saying that there was something between Sasuke and Itachi "What's that?"

"It's their eyes. Their damn eyes, not only do they look the same, but both their eyes are sharp…..somehow alike" Deidara growled as he punched the clay. Sasori knew he was frustrated, but he felt it was a wasted emotion at the moment.

"What do you mean?" He asked as he got himself something to drink. Maybe he needed to fuck Deidara to get his head out of the gutter like that. Not that he hadn't tried, but Deidara hadn't been in the mood lately. Damn it all, his balls needed attention.

"What I mean, if Sasuke had Itachi's red eyes, they would be the same in every sense, in their eyes, their features." Sasori rolled his eyes.

"They do have differences"

"It still bothers me"

Before Deidara knew it he was pinned to the wall and being kissed senseless by his boyfriend who he could not help but melt into. "Lets put all this aside and have some fun" Sasori whispered harshly into Deidara's ear before he shoved his hand down Deidara's boxers and grasped his cock.

"Uhnnn" Was all Deidara said as he gave in to his boyfriends asults as his boyfriend strocked him hard. Before he knew it he was on his back, pants and boxers off and a very hot and hard cock pressing onto his entrance. Sasori's pre-cum coating around his tight ring before he felt a finger enter him slowly exploring withing him, finding the spot that drove him crazy. "Just take me, take me raw please!"

"Deidara" Sasori hissed "Why do you always insist on me taking you without preparation" Soon Sasori was on his ass and Deidara impaled on his cock while straddling his lap. Sasori hissed at the heavy pleasurable feeling.

"You know I like it rough, now let me ride you" With that Deidara was bouncing on Sasori's lap while they kissed hard, moving together. Touching each other, driving each other onto the edge. When they came, they came hard and Sasori hoped that Deidara would have forgotten all about earlier. There was no such luck. "Now you and me are going to go throw a visit to Itachi"

"Damn you Deidara" Sasori hisse and pulled out before pulling back in, already hard for more. He was going to make sure Deidara would not be able to walk straight over there.

* * *

It bothered Sasuke.

Sasuke stared at himself in the mirror, yeah. He thought. His whole life was a big lie. He'd been living inside a fenced house for all his life, being homeschooled that there was nothing interesting about his life and yet he made up stories about this and that. Experiences he had never lived and changing his name every time he walked down the street. In the long run he was not simply Sasuke anymore and his name was not Uchiha either. He was a nameless empty shell.

Someone with the same face but different identifications.

His friends would ask him why he'd lie about his name, that it was a bad idea to even do it, to think it, but Sasuke could not help himself. He did not trust... So he was a lie and this life was even more trapping then the one he had left behind. The vibrations in his pocket brought him back to a moment in this reality. Putting on his shirt and tugging out his cell phone out of his pocket he took a quick glance at the caller ID and snapped it open. "What?"

"_Is that how you greet everyone? Didn't I teach you better?" _Sasuke scowled.

"Dad, please spare me the lecture"

'_I was simply calling to see how you are and if you need anything' _

Sasuke sighed, he missed home. A part of him wanted to meet his mother and his twin brother, but at the same time he was afraid so he held back. Why, though, the thought of being so far away made him feel so empty. He didn't want to rely on anyone for anything. So he lied once more about needing anything.

"No, I'm alright, I'm doing fine"

'_That's great, come and visit me at the end of the year and I'm transferring some more money over to you' _

"Thanks dad and sure"

'_Have fun' _

Sasuke listened to the dead tone the line made. There was no one at the end of the other side now. "Yeah" he said before closing the phone and pocketing it. How could trust be so fragile?

Forget that, his whole life was a lie created by his dad.

* * *

_-Flashback- _

_A young Uchiha Sasuke sat there looking up at his dad with wide eyes, the man was rarely home but when he was he would get to eat a good dinner. Other times he stayed by himself and a girl by the name of Becky Mishima who would come over and keep him company. She was someone he did not really like, but she was the only person he had to talk to when ever his father was gone. _

_Besides that, Becky seemed to have a weird personality, she was not what you could call a full child abuser, but when ever he did something wrong she'd strike him across the cheeks. When ever he made a disaster in the house she'd do anything to make him miserable beyond belief. If he talked back, if he even so much as ignored her commands she'd be over him like the plague and then strike him, kick him, punch him, anything that she could do with her fists. It killed him greatly. _

_One day he even stood up to her, at the moment being naïve about his own skill and power he ended up leaving her a bloody corpse across the living room floor and that was the end of her. When his father had come two weeks later he found the foul smell disturbing and to his shock the dead rotting corpse of the girl that was to babysit his son smeared all on the floor. By this time Sasuke was already eight and spent one full week showing his dad that he did not need any more sitters, he was more than capable of taking care of himself._

_Sasuke was a visual learner since he was young, he had only to see it be done once and he had it down. Still when it came to Fugaku teaching Sasuke about his powers and strengths, the basic was done hands down but any further progress Sasuke would not really care. It was not until he started telling him how disappointed he was in him that Sasuke showed his father all he could do and more. His teachings had not fallen on deaf ears; Sasuke knew exactly what he was doing. _

_The boy just didn't care about his powers. _

_Or the fact that he had them at all. _

_That was when he learned that Sasuke had no motivation, nothing to be compared to, nothing to get exited about. So long as the young raven understood then he really did not need to teach Sasuke twice. _

"_Dad, why don't I have a mom?" his son asked one day._

"_Where …where is this coming from?" Fugaku felt like he was busted. _

"_Those films" Sasuke pointed to the stack of videos his father had brought with him this time. Unknown to Sasuke, Itachi didn't want them anymore so he had thrown them out. Fugaku decided to bring them to Sasuke since he never bought him anything and didn't really know what would be good for Sasuke. What better than films that Mikoto had bought for Itachi "In so many of them there is always a mom and a dad…..and brothers and sisters…oh, aunts, cousins and grandparents as well…." Fugaku cleared his throat. _

"_Oh, you mean that?" He seemed to chuckle "Well, your mother died….when she gave birth to you?" Fugaku seemed to question himself, so long as Sasuke didn't question him. Sasuke's eyes widen at his dad's words though and Fugaku had to consider what he had just said. _

"_Did….I kill her?"_

"_No!" _

_Because she had been alive all this time, because he had lied, because there was no way he could tell Sasuke yet. It all made him feel guilty. _

"_Why don't I have a sister or a brother then…..was I the only one born?"_

"_Uh….because your mother is not here anymore and I can't give them to you, I could adopt if you want any siblings….."Fugaku felt as though someone had just punched him in the gut. _

"_No, that's okay" Fugaku cursed ever bringing those videos for Sasuke to see. When the thought of getting the boy a computer crossed his mind, he decided to get it without internet. Unknown to him all the phones and technology he had gotten Sasuke were very handy, Eventually the young raven became aware of other things out there and hacking into his phone and computer combination somehow accomplished internet access. Not to mention many other programs of gambling and other things all due to the discs Fugaku had in his bag, some that he was planning to take to Itachi and had forgotten about._

_Sasuke got the pleasure of using them all first before Fugaku even noticed. _

_Before Fugaku knew it Sasuke was advanced in all about technology, he had a necklace with the seven flash drives he had bought him, a whole lot of videos, animation, music, and data documents. He could type nearly 800,000,000 words per minute without looking at the keyboard even once. Sasuke seemed to be obsessed with his life on the internet that Fugaku had to limit him, Sasuke had thrown a tantrum. The way Sasuke could be scared him more than Itachi scared him. _

_There was only one difference, Sasuke was playful. _

_Itachi and Sasuke were polar opposites and yet the same. _

_Itachi was stoic and aloof and cold. Sasuke was sarcastic, cool, rebellious, and unstoppable. _

_Still Itachi was Social and Sasuke anti-social. How they had accomplished these weird personalities was beyond Fugaku himself. Besides that Sasuke was smaller, cuter, Itachi, taller and more handsome. "Do you know what is like to have a real complete family dad?" Sasuke had asked one day when he was thirteen. He had to wonder why his dad didn't have a mom and dad, or if they were dead, or if he had any uncles. After all, his father had to start life somewhere. Fugaku looked at him and then smiled. _

"_Maybe some day I'll tell you" Sasuke looked up at him confused but continued to eat his dinner. _

_Unknown to his father, Sasuke had met a blond with blue eyes who seemed to be a bit taller than him but about his same height. The boy had been crying that day and he had made a friend. As timed passed, he liked having a friend but that friend was now gone and it confused him. He knew that there was something he had said that had made sense to the blond and since then he had not seen him. He never really knew how to name the hallow feeling in his chest, only when he turned sixteen did he know._

_Loneliness _

_He vowed that then and there he would find a way to get rid of it, to get away from the empty feeling. Once he had turned eighteen, he left and met new people. New friends….and that thing they called boyfriend or girlfriend. Still, that empty feeling persists and he does not know how to fill it, all because he feels incomplete and even though he knows all the truth he can't trust and what scares him now is everything. _

_Every person he meets _

_Every lie and truth_

* * *

-Konoha-

A blond with blue eyes was crying once more and it was all because of a mistake that he had done. He knew that he should have not broken his brother's crystal frame and now he was afraid that he was going to be yelled at. He was scared that Kyuubi was going to hate him now. He ran through the familiar path that he had gone through so many times since he was young.

How long had it been since he had been there?

How long had it been since he saw his best friend?

Said blond came to an abrupt stop when he saw that the familiar fence around there was gone.

"What" he whispered to himself the word sounding heavy and loud in his head and then he ran all the way up to the house. All he knew that there was someone here that was his best friend that he always had come here to talk to. It had been some time since he came since Kyuubi took up all his time that he had nearly forgotten about his friend. But now he was sacred that he had lost them.

Why was the fence gone?

Was his friend finally able to come out?

He walked over to the house and knocked, but as he touched the door swung open to reveal the emptiness inside and he felt his heart sick. "Sa-Sasuke?" He asked the name echoing through out the whole house and it dawned upon him.

Sasuke was no longer there.

There was nothing left here

And it killed him, for someone who felt so much emotion, to lose even one person in his life. It killed him.

So he left home to cry his eyes out in his room only to be found by his older brother who was at the same time his lover. "Naruto? What happened, why are you crying?" he asked as he neared his little brother and placed his hand over the blonds back. Naruto only shook his head as he let go of his pillow and then clung onto his brother. Tears spilled down his cheek but not really for the crystal but for what he had lost.

"I broke your crystal!" He cried as he wanted to admit that first.

"It's alright, it was just a crystal, its replaceable" Kyuubi soothed gently. Naruto tried to relax as much as he could and then he whispered his question.

"Are friends replaceable?" Kyuubi was confused now. What was Naruto talking about?

"No, of course not, why do you ask?"

"Did you know that there was a house in with a fence just outside the forest in the outskirts of here?"

"No there's not" Kyuubi denied, for all he knew there was nothing beyond here but forest, and more forest until you reached a town below it.

"Yeah, there was and my best friend used to live there" Naruto smiled faintly "and then me and you became a couple that I forgot all about him and when I tried to go see him again he was already gone" Kyuubi put his fingers around Naruto's chin and got the boy to look him in the eye. "The house is all empty"

"Really now. Why don't you show me?"

* * *

-On the move-

Itachi was walking down the small path of the forest where Naruto usually made his run whenever he wanted to go see this friend of his. But no one knew about him, nor ever seen him, he stopped in his tracks when he heard the blond and orange headed Uzumaki brothers making their way over. He turned around to look at them "Hey Itachi!" Kyuubi called and waved at him. Itachi raised an eyebrow. For him it was odd to see the both of them walking like this when it was nearly sun down.

They should already be at home doing what ever it is that they do every single day despite their parents.

"Are you guys going somewhere?"

"Yeah, someplace down this road, Naruto said something about a house being at the end of it" Kyuubi pointed up ahead "Well, he's got it in his head that there is a place out there, there can't be can't there Itachi?" he asked tilting his head and making Naruto pout in desperation. "You always walk up and down this road don't you?"

"I do, but not to far and no, I've never seen a house out here" Itachi deadpanned as the Uzumaki brothers came to a halt before him.

"I told you I am not lying! There really is" Naruto growled "Itachi is just blind!"

"Uh-huh" Kyuubi said mockingly and Itachi just let that slide, not like Naruto's pathetic pity insults could hurt him.

"MY BEST FRIEND SASUKE _USED_ TO LIVE THERE!!" Naruto looked down "Now he's gone, it's all empty and I don't know where he is"

Kyuubi and Itachi looked down at the panting blond "Sasuke?" they both asked at the same time before looking at each other questioningly and Naruto nodded vigorously drawing their attention back. He was not crazy; he knew the boy was real and that he existed. Still, the two older boys didn't seem to believe him quite yet. Still as he watched Kyuubi stare at him unsure and Itachi look from him to Kyuubi, and back made him see that they still thought that he was crazy.

"Wasn't he his imaginary friend Kyuubi?"Itachi asked after a while and Naruto's eye begun to twitched when he saw Kyuubi nod his head in agreement to Itachi's statement. It angered him when his words fell on the ears of their ignorance, but Uzumaki Naruto was not one to be ignored of his statements.

"I've never had an _imaginary_ friend! There is no such thing as that in my world!" he pointed forward "come, I'll show you!" he snapped and this time Itachi came along with the Uzumaki brothers as they walked all the way down the road. Both he and Kyuubi teasing the blond about him and his wild imagination the young blond always seemed to have.

It was a very long walk and then they gave a turn to a high wall of bushes, Naruto searched around for the small opening that used to be a door but the bushes had grown out of control and covered it. The center was still a pretty squeezable place. They followed Naruto through it all mentally berating that there better be something there for making them come all this way. After all, it was not every day that Kyuubi and Itachi went through bushes to get their hair messed up.

Once they were at the other end Itachi's and Kyuubi's eyes widen when they saw the tall house standing there. "There really is a house" Kyuubi said as they stared at it. The whole place looked pretty lonely and abandoned, it was almost like the middle of nowhere and that alone gave them the creeps as they thought of how it must look at night when the loneliness really fell into despair.

"Yeah" Naruto said "But now it's empty and I have lost my friend" he looked around "It's as lonely as it feels" He begun to walk over to it and opened the door, Kyuubi and Itachi simply followed and walked into the house. The house they could tell had been emptied out some time ago due to the heavy air in the house that made them feel a bit dizzy due to the large empty space. It could not have been much about a month or so ago.

"It feels nostalgic" Itachi said.

"Why?" Kyuubi asked.

"I don't know, but it feels like a place I've been to before a bit familiar and yet not, like a dream" Only that there was that piece missing and he didn't know what it was. "It's so confusing" It was as if he had never seen it with his own eyes but someone else's.

"I just can't believe that you had a friend here Naruto" Naruto looked up and then shook his head at his older brother.

"What I can't believe is that I forgot him" He put his hand to his neck as he felt a lump forming there "I do hope I get to see him again" Kyuubi and Itachi looked at each other as the felt wondering spirits begin to surround the house now that the sun seemed to be setting. In a few minutes everything was going to become dark and they didn't want the shadows of the night to catch them there.

"Come on, we better get out of here"

That night as they ate in silence Itachi decided to ask his dad on what kept nagging him "Father?" He called out making the man look over at him. His mother and grandmother glanced as well but they didn't say anything. Usually dinner time was always so silent with no conversation, but Itachi felt like he had so many unanswered questions.

"Yes Itachi"

"I have a question to ask you" he set his chopsticks aside as his father nodded for him to continue "Have you noticed the house just outside the outskirts of the sanctuary?" Itachi caught the quick reaction his father had as his eyes widen and then returned back to normal. That's all he needed to know to know that his father knew and Fugaku knew he could not lie now that Itachi had seen his reaction.

"Yeah, I built it there a long time ago"

"You built a house there?" Mikoto asked a bit suspicious as to why Fugaku might want to built a house there "Why?"

"It was for a girl, she was young and promising and I wanted to help her out, remember the whole scholarship thing you told me to do with the company, it was just a house that she wanted with the money so I built it there" Fugaku wasn't exactly lying, it was what had happened, in the end though the girl didn't want it and only came to stay with Sasuke when he asked her to and paid her for it. "Her name was Becky Mishima" the name sounded sour at the tip of his tongue.

Mikoto felt realization hit her "Oh yeah, I remember now. She was a little bitch and a slut" Mikoto tilted her head "What ever happened to her?"

"Well, I don't really know. She was living there but she'd always report on conditions. She called one day and I went over, " Fugaku gulped for what he was about so say was true, for he had found her dead "Only to find her in the living room in a pool of her own blood, probably committed suicide, but I don't know" no, her entire skin and meat had been picked from her every bone. Mikoto flinched.

"Oh"

"Young people these day acting all emo" Fugaku's mother laughed to herself. "Just like Itachi when he started to paint his nails black, I can't believe he still does." Everyone ignored her.

What Itachi asked next nearly gave Fugaku a heart attack. Itachi was not pleased with the respond so he decided to push on "What about a kid named Sasuke? Did he live there with her?" Sasuke, that name, he couldn't get it out of his mind now.

"Who?" Fugaku asked, this time careful to not let shock over come him. He could not believe the name that had slipped past Itachi's lips.

"There was no one by that name Itachi, she lived on her own. Her parents had died, she didn't have any siblings, unless it was a boyfriend" Mikoto began to ramble on her own. "She always seemed to have so many of them around, maybe one of them killed her." Itachi still felt confused about the answer and felt like there was so much being hidden here through words.

Still so many unanswered questions on top of questions……then again, what was a lie and what was the truth.

"How long ago was this?" He asked.

"Around when you were a barely born child, so about eighteen years, why?" His father asked playing with Mikoto's story, but that girl had died ten years ago "How did you know about it in the first place, no one really even questioned it since the house was cleaned out"

"I didn't" Itachi said slowly standing up "Naruto just said that his friend Sasuke lived there" And once more Fugaku could not believe the name Itachi said again with such ease as he watched his son leave the house.

He couldn't let Itachi find out.

* * *

Hey everyone! I have some bad news. I lost my BETA for this story due to some problems she has, so yeah. I still thank Teh Mew, but this Chapter has not been you all who reviewed! Hope you enjoyed it, it has been some time since I up-dated this story. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and come back for more.

`Please Review`


	5. The Attic

5

**When Bad Meets Evil **

The Attic

_2 Days later_

"I know my father is hiding something" Itachi hissed as he sat on the grass with Kyuubi and Shisui who were bored of their mind at the moment. Itachi sighed out, he felt frustrated and like he wanted to kill someone at the moment. Shisui noticed this and dropped backwards on the grass as he crossed his arms under his head for support. Someone was going to have to ask Itachi what was really bothering him.

"It's like when you blow a bubble" Kyuubi said suddenly making both Uchiha's look at him like he was insane "It's round and shinny, yet at the same time is only soap, how does it turn into a bubble, what makes it the bubble, and why does it pop so easily, with no trace as if it never existed" Kyuubi sighed contently, there was no better way to explain the feeling of when you don't get a complicated question answered. He guessed this is how Itachi felt "Empty air, empty answers, empty feeling."

"Oh shut up Kyuubi" Itachi growled as he rubbed a hand to his temple. To him that was the dumbest thing he ever heard, it didn't even make any sense! He swore, Kyuubi was just as complicated as his little brother, so free minded. He had to wonder what it was to be them.

"Well you are in a bad mood cousin; wake up on the right side of your bed today?" Itachi kicked Shisui who was not snickering. The older Uchiha really didn't want to ask his younger cousin directly about what was wrong, after all, he was the most clueless one out of all of them. He didn't want to get on anyone's bad side today.

"You know what, forget I even mentioned anything or that I was ever here this morning. I'm going to go work on my homework or something" Itachi stood up and vanished before Kuubi and Shisui could stop him.

"Something is definitely bothering him" Kyuubi said out loud "Ever since we went to see that house, ever since Naruto mentioned that name, Itachi has been acting like everything he ever knew has been turned upside down. I wonder why" Shisui rose an eyebrow, that explained only part of what could be bothering Itachi. Yet he felt like there was more to the story.

"What was the name?" Shisui asked.

"Sas-something why?"

"No reason"

"Maybe we should have a talk with him or something" Naruto said as he came out of nowhere. "Itachi really isn't himself at the moment"

* * *

_Later that day for Itachi. _

Sasori could feel a migraine popping out on the corner of his head. Not only had Deidara packed their bags and called over a private jet, his blond had limped all the way back to Konoha and all he could do was follow him all the way thinking how he gave the bunny hope a whole new image. Sure he could have argued and stayed behind, but then again the fear that Itachi might kill his lover kept him from leaving Deidara to go on his own.

Sasori sighed, so here they were now standing at the presence of the dark lord Itachi, well that was a nick name that they had given Itachi, for he wasn't a real lord of anything and not to mention that the man looked livid. After all, Itachi had just had two people bust into his study room and just come in, regardless of all the paper work Itachi had to deal with today.

It made him want to massacre everyone around a 50 feet diameter.

"Good morning Itachi un!" Sasori simply watched as said raven glared up at the grinning blond. There's someone Itachi thought he had seen the last off for five more years. At least he hoped the crazy clay loving freak would have stayed away for those five years. The blond simply kept waving at him as if he didn't know that he already had his attention and his red-headed boyfriend Sasori simply had his arms crossed with a bored expression.

"What are you doing here?" Itachi decided to finally ask since glaring was not accomplishing much.

"Well" Deidara got close to his face making the raven arch an eyebrow, daring him to get closer "There is something we wanted to tell you! Un" Itachi looked up at Sasori when he pulled the blond away.

"I didn't want to tell him, I don't think he should know, I told you it is no big deal. He's just a kid damn it, who cares what he looks like you should be caring what I look like but no, you just have to come here and bother Itachi with your nonsense" Sosori finished muttering in one breath making Itachi stare at him like he was insane since the red-head didn't seem to be acknowledging any of them and Deidara simply pouted. Deidara then stuck out his tongue at the red head and proceeded to look at the paperwork in Itachi's desk.

'"Oh shut up Sasori," he said "It can't be that bad just mentioning something that happened that seems more than coincidence to me" He looked up at Itachi with a grin "Would you be shocked that there could be someone that looks nearly identical to you? As in he could be your twin!" Itachi raised a brow, to tell the truth he had no comment for the blond, he had more pressing issues to attend to with all the papers present before him. He didn't have time for this.

"What the hell kind of question it that?" Sasori snapped making the blond turn around to face him with a glare.

"A smart one!"

"Maybe you are the one who should shut up!"

"Damn you!" Then Deidara turned back to face Itachi only to be met by an empty seat and desk. He looked all around before he turned to his boyfriend "Hey, where'd he go?" Sasori simply shrugged, since he had no idea.

* * *

Sasuke was working on a school project with Karin and both of them were frustrated to the bone about it already. The project consisted of three essays that were nearly fifty pages long and extensive research and a composed 10 slide power point max. In all it had to be creative and they had to have a legitimated biography of were everything had been found. In all Sasuke's and Karin's little laptops were running out of battery juice.

"Aren't you guys done yet?"

"No"

Suigetsu sighed as he dipped himself more into the couch, he'd been watching both ravens frantically working on this project for nearly a week, night and day, twenty four seven "Aren't you two even close to being done" and yes, all he had done between that time was whine to them of why they were not done. All Juugo ever did was make sure they ate and drank water and got small breaks in between.

"Why don't you go entertain yourself by writing one of your poems?" Karin snapped, she was in the verge of tearing her own hair out and her eyes already hurt and becoming blurred due to staring so much at the screen of her computer. Suigetsu let out a dramatic sigh.

"I would if I could, but do you have any idea where the inspiration for them comes from?"

"I have no clue" She snapped/

"Sasuke's cute sleeping face, I have to look at it to be able to write as good as I have been lately" He sighed as he grinned a toothy smile. Sasuke and Karin turned around to look at him like he was insane before going back to work. The rapid typing of keys resumed and there was nothing that Suigetsu could do as he listened to it. Even though now Sasuke could stop wondering why he had sometimes woken up only to find Suigetsu's face close to his, it was really creepy. Suigetsu sighed dramatically once more.

Then another thing popped into Suigetsu's head.

"Have you guys ever tried typing and doing your work naked" there was no pause to the research, they didn't have time for his crazy questions "come on guys, I just want to draw naked portraits of you…well in particular Sasuke" the fact that the keys had resumed clicking meant that they weren't even listening to him and he knew it, but he wanted their attention.

Juugo walked in then.

"Are they done yet?"

"Apparently not" Suigetsu grumbled. Juugo took a bite out of his sandwich and settled for just standing there and staring out into space. Suigetsu began to draw the portrait of him. There art clubs came in bunches and he could not believe that he was actually bored enough to write a poem and draw something. Especially now that he could not bother Sasuke without getting literally killed.

* * *

_Back to the Uchiha estates._

"Fugaku!" Mikoto called out for what seemed like the twentieth time that morning; since she woke up she could not find her husband. Ever since Itachi's eighteenth birthday all suspicious activities with the man had stopped. There was no longer that distance, but still between him and his mother something was not right. She could see it in his eyes that it was maybe not something that he was hiding from her but his mother.

She hated that damned woman.

That woman always got in the middle of everything and her nose was still in the middle questioning their marriage. She was gritting her teeth, pulling her hair, but there was nothing that she could do to get rid of the pest that was that woman. She was after all her husband's mother and she had to learn to live with it.

Oh, if only her wish had come true.

Mikoto's dream was to bear Fugaku many children, all male and all on her side. They would be an army and take out that bitch on their own by running her down. But no, somehow she had a miscarriage and not she only had one child. It also hurt her that she would never be able to give Itachi a little brother like he always wanted. "FUGAKU!!!" She growled out at the top of her lungs.

She has had enough.

Fugaku walked out of no where to his wife who was looking for him. "There you are! Where the hell have you been, I've been calling you for about four hours now!"

"I have things to do as well you know, woman"

"Fugaku, please, I've asked you already a hundred time to clean the attic, don't make me nag you more than I have to nag Itachi" Fugaku sighed and closed his eyes as he crossed his arms. Sasuke, well lets say no amount of nagging could get him to do anything, the boy always did things on his own in his own time. He wondered how the boy always manages to slip by, and Itachi, well eventually he caved in to his mother's nagging. Why else would Itachi still come here for dinner and gone to a university close to here.

"Fine, woman, I'll get to it" Mikoto glared at him.

"What do you mean by that, next year?"

"Uh…no…." She stared him down. "Fine, I'll get to it now woman, geez!"

"Man!" Mikoto yelled after him as Fugaku begun to walk away.

"More like OLD man" Itachi muttered as he walked in between the space, between his parents. Fugaku turned around to look at his son and Mikoto only smiled at the boy sweetly.

"Make sure you finish your entire homework sweetheart"

"Yes mother" and the boy was gone.

"Oh yeah, you call him sweetheart"

"Of course I do, he's smarter than you are" Both parents glared. He wished he could brag about how much better Sasuke was, but no. Since Mikoto got Itachi and managed to raise him on her own and tried to keep his mother away from the child as long as possible, Itachi had become her pride. Sasuke, on the other hand was his pride and he had to act like the boy didn't exist! It pissed him off!

"There will be someone else out there better than him"

"Hmph" Mikoto pouted and then left the room.

"Now I know where he got that from" Fugaku shook his head, in some ways Sasuke did carry some of his mother's characteristics, maybe that's what made him have such strong characteristics that didn't come from him. Sasuke had a tongue though, that was sharper than his wife's. One thing Sasuke could say could cut completely through you.

The boy knew how to play, manipulate, and dance words.

In several languages, may he add, after all he was proud of Sasuke, having to raise him and all. So far he feels like he did a really good job. For that he was proud in himself, because for once he had accomplished something that he had decided to do on his own and not for anyone's sake. But now, he had to go to his doom and clean the attic, he begun to walk towards it again when Itachi's voice stopped him, again.

"Old man"

"What?" He asked as he turned around, his voice firm but indifferent. On the other hand, it didn't matter; he and Itachi were never close.

"I need some money"

"What happened to your job boy" With Fugaku it was always boy and woman with the ones he loved. It was a way to show that he cared about them, its affection based.

"Got fired, and I don't want mom to know" Itachi shrugged like he didn't care.

"You are quiet a rebel" Not like you're brother who'd be screaming his head off about losing something that was important to him, specially a job. He'd never live with himself and he would try his hardest to find another without asking anyone for anything. Something he never got about Sasuke was that the boy never told anyone of his needs and wants; it was always guessing games with him. "Why don't you go find another?"

"I have a few interviews to get a new one in the way, but for the time being I need some money, for it I'm offering to clean the attic" Yeah, but unlike Sasuke Itachi could always keep a cool head in his shoulders and solve his own problems. Sighing, Fugaku had to think about this, his money was already tied up in paying Sasuke's tuitions and everything for the university. To give some to Itachi could break him….well more than he already was.

"Fine, I'll give you a hundred"

"A hundred, that's it? Fine" Itachi sighed. "Just need to find where I can get the other 7,900" Fugaku's eyes widen and then he sighed in defeat. In a way he always had a soft spot for his children.

"Alright, if you want me to pay your Tuition just say it" Fugaku begun to walk away "You better do a good job and if your mom asks why all of a sudden we've gone bankrupt, tell her you don't know a thing, I'll transfer the money to your account" Itachi tilted his head as he watched his father walk away, he could not really understand the bankrupt thing. He thought that they were rich and could at least afford these installments with a minimal blow.

Walking the way his father had just gone Itachi then took a left to the hallway that lead to their rooms, well his used to be room, he didn't sleep there anymore, but he did keep some personal things there. As he was about to reach up to pull down the stairs for the attic, he was attacked by something blond that seemed to be grinning, besides that hugging him tightly. "What the hell!" he hissed.

"Sorry, un!" Suddenly he was pulled up and the blond guy before him that nearly looked feminine smiled at him like the cat that ate the bird. "So I was saying before you mysteriously disappeared on me last time" Itachi pulled down the stairs and the blond was pulled out of the way by his red headed boyfriend. Damn, and Itachi really wanted to knock him out so he'd shut his mouth.

"I don't want to hear it, I don't have the time" Itachi hissed and Deidara pouted. "I'm sure that it's not that important"

"See, told you he didn't want to hear it"

"Hmph! He should know" Deidara blinked "Ne, why are you going up there anyway?" and the blond and red head followed the long haired raven up the stairs to a dark room above, Itachi reached up and turned on the lights illuminating it. It was blue, thanks to the decorative wall paper the place had and everything in it was a mess, with the boxes opened and paper and things pocking out of it.

Itachi was not sure where to start so he decided by the small box that was right by his foot, he bent down to pick it up and he started to look through everything in there. They were papers full of math problems, math books, and notebooks and nothing else; there was only two initials at the top that read S.U and the date, but nothing more. When these things were done he was probably around five also solving these kinds of problems.

He knew his writing, this was not his.

What was it then? More likely said, whose? Never mind, Itachi thought as he pushed the papers back down on the box, it was none of his business. He then closed the lid of the box and went on with his work, to search for tape to close it. "Are you two just going to stand there?" he asked suddenly as Deidara and Sasori where just dumbfounded looking around the room.

"Ano, do you need help, un"

"Yeah, bring me some tape" Deidara was just about to do that when he paused and pointed a finger to the long haired raven. Itachi on the other hand was thinking of ways to break the blonds finger completely off.

"On one condition, you have to listen to what I have to say!" Itachi blinked and shrugged.

"Fine, what ever, it is the only thing you can do since you already possess four mouths or so!" Deidara glared at the long haired raven, nothing mattered more as long as the guy heard him out.

"This really smells like a soaked rat to me" Sasori said as he started to help Itachi move boxes.

When you clean an attic, you never know what you might find.

* * *

Both Sasuke and Karin sighed in relief "Done" they both said at the same time.

Suigetsu brightened up like a little puppy then and brought out a sketch book "So now I can draw you guys naked!"

"Not in your life!!" Karin snapped.

"You are so asking for a death wish!" Sasuke growled.

Seigetsu's hopes had been shot again.

* * *

THaNK YOU ALL FOR YOUR REVIEWS!! Wow. Never really thought anyone would like this story, It's kind of a hard one to write. But, I'll update as soon as I can!

Please Review.


	6. Birth Certificate

6

**When Bad Meets Evil **

Birth Certificate

_That Same Afternoon _

Sprawled out in the middle of his room Sasuke sighed, trying hard to change his negative thoughts into positive, along with that he also wanted to loosen the stress in his shoulders. He usually didn't feel this way, unless something in his life was about to change. He was good with reading the lines in the air and the roles that were about to play, he sometimes wondered what else life could dish out to make his life so much more…….empty.

Since that's how he felt at the moment, completely empty. His chest, heavy and it felt as if a hole had been dug at the center of it. Sometimes he wondered if he even had a heart. It was sad to think that he had nothing in life. There didn't seem to be anything that mattered in his life, and then the image of his brother would cross his mind, and that scared him a bit. Bringing his hand up, Sasuke pressed it into his forehead.

Beside him was a sestina that he had written out in a whim and probably made no sense in verses, but he just wrote about his heavy sense of loneliness. It simply lingered there like an old friend and he had to refer to the other thing that was beside him, the photo album his dad had given him on his eighteen birthday, the page was opened to the picture of his twin brother. It wasn't just his mind bringing up the images, even he himself was searching for answers about it all. He knew nothing about everyone in the album, and even more, he didn't even know a thing about his twin brother.

He didn't even know he had one.

Though, at the end of every thought all he wanted to do now was simply forget all his problems.

Still, he could hear the music sounding of his headphones and he could feel himself being lulled to sleep, he knew he was going to have another one of those dreams. His body felt so comfortable at the moments, everything felt like a blur, almost like he had gotten himself into his own high. These dreams he rarely had were heavily stimulating and in a way scary, it caused his heart to speed up and his palms to sweat. There was someone there with him and it was as if that person where having sex with him.

Sasuke could not explain the dreams, but they always drained him to the bone since he turned sixteen.

"Dopeskies, sick with the flow" he mumbled before he finally let his mind succumbed into them.

* * *

**-The Attic-**

Itachi, Sasori, and Deidara were working hard now moving box after box as Deidara swept around the area, a bag and a dustpan where in his hand as well to make sure he picked up every single thing. Itachi sighed when he placed another box over the other. They weren't anywhere near done. "So, yeah Itachi, as I was saying we met this one guy and he kind of looks like you, except his hair is short, his face doesn't have your weird wrinkles under his eyes and he is shorter" Deidara said and Itachi shrugged.

"So what" He muttered as he opened another box, only to find toys. His old toys, the ones he was sure he told his mom he wanted to throw into the trash. She had suggested given them out to charity and have given them to his had so he could deliver them…….why where the toys still here? Unless that old man who called himself his father, forgot about them and ended up just leaving them here.

"I told you he wasn't going to care." Sasori hissed making his blond boyfriend pout. Why shouldn't Itachi care? Man, this was interesting. Least he could have been greatful. Deidara flipped them the bird and threw his broom to the floor to make a statement.

"Why not, isn't weird. He said that he is probably your dapple ganger" That made Itachi give a weird look to Deidara before turning to Sasori.

"Your boyfriend would believe just about anything, huh" the raven said to the red head who wanted to smack his head against something. His boyfriend was just a free open minded spirit.

"..No….maybe" Sasori decided to drop it. Who was he kidding? Deidara sometimes really did seem insane believing so many little theories. Though, that thought alone was probably better left unsaid. Deidara on the other hand glared at him and hit him over the head with a body pillow that he found there, before really looking at it and getting a perverted look in his face.

"Some one is an Otaku" Itachi looked over at him and looked at the large body pillow that had a drawing of a naked girl, the kind that you see in manga. It was a woman, so the first thought that came to mind to Itachi was his dad with a perverted look on his face and then his mother making him get rid of the ridiculous pillow.

"I never thought my dad was an Otaku" Itachi shook his head as he went back to work. He opened another box, inside there were some miniature clothes. He knew his baby clothes were all preserved by his mother, so who could these be from? They didn't look like any of the childhood clothing he had worn in the past. Narrowing his eyes, Itachi opened another box. Only to find some tools for bathroom and other things, obviously his dads.

"What if it is your mom's dude" Sasori decided to add his two cents. They all thought about it and Itachi was disgusted while the other two kept thinking about it. They really couldn't see it. Itachi's mom was to much of an angel to have such things. Itachi on the other hand quickly opened another box and found that there were records. Office records, of mathematics and the taxes. Damn. He was just getting suspicious and then everything seemed to go wrong. He needed to find another box that had something odd in it.

"Man, why did you volunteer to this crap ass of a job" Deidara decided to complain after a while; he really hated to have to work. It was already hard work to get and keep Sasori, now he was also doing labor work. His life so far, he had to admit, was pretty rough. "I rather do some art, something cute and romantic to tickle me" Now Deidara was just babbling to himself and it annoyed Itachi.

"You mean those crappy lumps of clay that you turn into birds and sculptures of yourself and Sasori naked in intimate poses?" Itachi asked "I can hardly call that art." He shoved a box to the side to get to a bottom one. Deidara sighed as he looked at the box and everything it had spilt into the floor he had been cleaning. That pissed him off even more.

"Hey!" Deidara yelled, all in the while Sasori had gone to the back, moving boxes around so they could be inspected and all. He still also managed to keep an eye on Deidara for if the blond ended up killed by Itachi's short temper. The blond on the other hand smirked as he crossed his arms, his foot stepping over a paper he hadn't yet noticed "Your douple ganger likes my art, and that's all that matters, Nya!" Deidara stuck out his tongue and then as he bent over to get the supplies of the box Itachi had kicked. He looked over a few spilling contents, all being some sort of papers he had seen before. Itachi rolled his eyes and then started to move some more boxes to the side.

"Make sure you clean that up"

"Whatever, it should be you. You are the one who threw it" was all Deidara said before the document under his foot caught his eye. It was a blue birth certificate, if he ever was the one to know one; his was printed in an inky yellow paper with swirls of gray. But this one was in a light blue color and swirls of black, and he knew that Itachi's was in a dark red ink color. He knew about Itachi's deceased first brother, but never had he thought they had gotten him a birth certificate, more like a gravestone. Slowly and suspenseful like he Turned it around, his eyes expecting to Itachi's or his deceased brothers name, but his eyes met a different name.

_**Birth Certificate**_

_**Uchiha Sasuke **_

_**State resident: Konoha Gakure **_

_**Gender : Male Mother: Uchiha Mikoto Father Uchiha Fugaku**_

_**Date of Birth June 4rth 19XX (Insert finger, foot, and hand print)**_

_**SSN**_

_**XXX-XX-XXXX**_

Reading its contents over and over again, as he read it he couldn't help but stare at the birth date. It was exactly the same one as Itachi's. This kid, whomever he was, was born the same date as Itachi, maybe even at the same time….which could only mean. This could only mean two things…..There was another mother who was pregnant the same time as Itachi's mother, or Itachi really did have a……..

"Ita-Itachi?"

"What now Deidara" Itachi hissed as he lifted another box. He was frustrated that he had not found anything interesting anymore.

"Hahaha, this is going to sound crazy-" Deidara bit his lower lip when he was cut off of what he wanted to say. If only people would listen to him! Damn them all to hell.

"Then don't say it" Sasori interjected. Deidara pouted for a second and then went back to being shocked. Maybe he read it wrong and his eyes were telling him lies. Nope, it was all true, July fourth, Sasuke Uchuha……Sasuke….Sasuke…..He gritted his teeth, he was so going to make sure they knew! For he had been right and this could only mean…..

"Well, I'll still say it weather you guys like it or not. Itachi, by any chance do you have a" Deidara gulped as he let the words slip out of his mouth. It was a little harder to speak out loud than he thought "Have a… twin brother?" Itachi stopped all movement and so did Sasori.

"What?" Itachi asked as he looked over at the shocked blond, if this was some sort of joke, fuck it, it wasn't even half funny! He should kill the damn blond for making such jokes, saying such things! It already annoyed him that Kyuubi teased him that he didn't have a little brother, he didn't need a dumb blond rubbing it on his face. But Twin, that was a new one. Sasori was also shocked by what his boyfriend had said and then he noticed the blue paper in his lover's hand. Before Itachi could do anything, he spoke up.

"What is that Deidara?" He asked carefully.

"A birth certificate what else!" The blond yelled as he waved the small piece of delicate paper in his had. It was as if it was his ticket to sanity.

Itachi blinked….could it be…could this be "Let me see it"…what he had been looking for, the answer….. Shaking slightly from both fear and excitement Deidara passed it over to Itachi who quickly snatched it and he read it over and over again trying to comprehend. This couldn't be true; this had to be a dream. All he had ever dreamed about having a little brother….and now this….

'_I…have a ….brother? A twin brother?' _

_

* * *

_

Sasuke yawned as he stretched out and slowly blinked his eyes as he woke up. There was suddenly a disturbance and he knew that something soon was not going to be alright. Or something at least that he was not yet comfortable with. Frowning he sat up and looked over at the album only to see it flip around and then a picture came out flying up to hover around in his line of vision. Indifferently he watched it as it waved from side to side.

He did notice though that the person in the picture was his aunt and he could feel that there was anger, something akin to hatred. The picture seemed to be glaring back at him and then the woman was no longer smiling in the picture but glaring. Eyes seemed to be watching it, before it seemed to catch fire and start to shred up in the flames and there was a low screech.

Something was about to happen, and she was going to be involved. He couldn't allow her to come near him….he couldn't

"This can't be good" Sasuke mumbled to himself before standing up. "I have to move. And not tell father….Or if I do he could relocate me. Damn" Throwing open his closet door he started to pack his things. He had to make sure he took every precaution of destroying every file, of erasing every memory of everyone that had seen him or he had interacted with. He had to vanish for the moment before he deemed the time right to come out again. He could call his father later, but there was no way that he could give away his new location.

He was going to have to be on high alert.

"Sasuke," the door opened suddenly taking Sasuke out of his train of thoughts. The short raven haired Uchiha glared at Suigetsu "Come on, let me draw you naked"

And he had to start here.

Though there were two people here whose mind he couldn't penetrate, and for that he was going to have to trust them to not mention him.

* * *

Fugaku was relaxing, a fat cigarette in his mouth and the daily news paper in his hand while he drank some nice hot tea. He was really enjoying his time alone from anyone telling him what to do, and he didn't have to worry about a thing. It felt good to just live life like this. Not to mention that Itachi was in the attic cleaning everything….that place must really e a huge mess, it was going to take Itachi a long time to sort out all those boxes.

Boxes full of junk.

Taxes.

All types of old material from Mikoto.

Some stuff he had up there himself.

Itachi's old toys. The ones he had to have gotten rid off a long time ago.

Sasuke's old homework. He saved it for all times Sake.

Sasuke's birth certificate. That……

Birth certificate!!!

That was when Fugaku spat out his tea and put off his cigar, damn, he had forgotten about that. He was about to stand up and go tell Itachi that he needed something from there when the door opened and in came Itachi looking mad along with that blond friend of his and the blonde's red headed boyfriend. Damn, was he to late already?

"Dad, I want you to explain this to me…now" Itachi's eyes were blood red activated and he was glaring while in his hand was the one thing he never wanted Itachi to ever see. Damn, Sasuke's birth certificate. He was already too late.

"Uh…well you see" What could he say? How could he get out of this without having to tell Itachi about his little twin brother? This was going to be interesting, if he could get out of it. "I made it up" Itachi wasn't believing it "I'm a mess, you see…..A really big mess, come on, I'm an old man and life is boring……after…a"

Just then Mikoto and his mother walked in. This just wasn't his day, now was it?

"What's going on here?"

Itachi glared at his father "Spill it old man, what exactly is the meaning of this. Don't you dare like"

'_Damn it all to hell, mother is here as well'_

This was practically asking for someones death, and he feared that some one would be Sasuke.

* * *

Ah! I made you guys wait again. But I had to find a way that they found out. Now to get the whole truth and bring them together. Damn....just how to do that. Well, we'll see. Thank you to all who reviewed! means alot. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!

Please Review!


	7. Extracting The Truth

7

**When Bad Meets Evil **

Extracting The Truth

It was midnight, in the distance Sasuke could hear the singing of a lone bird as it cried for the moon and all he could do was walk away. He had done everything to erase every trace of himself, from this place, leaving it all as if he had never been here. As for people who had left campus grounds like that blond and red head, he really could not do a thing. Besides them, there were two annoying perverted girls he could do nothing about either. But by the time they returned he would have already vanished into the night and there would be no day to face.

He had to wonder though, why those girls kept chasing those boys. They had called it chasing love….but what was love anyway? He could hardly feel anything or care about anything that they had told him.

The bird kept singing, its lovely melody to the full moon that shone up above and he wondered exactly where his life was going to lead him this time. When was he ever going to be complete and satisfied with where ever he went, or better said when he was going to find where he wanted to be, where he belonged. It hurt….that lonely feeling and he hated it with a passion…..this feeling.

It was so heavy.

* * *

"What's going on here?"

"Mikoto!" Fugaku begun his fake laughter "You see, Itachi found that fake birth certificate I made for when we were going to adopt him a brother, before he even said he didn't want one!" Mikoto was confused and so was his mother Annabel. This was not good, not good at all; cause if that woman got her hands on that certificate there was no telling what would happen. There was no way he was going to put his child in the danger of this woman. He needed to get that paper back from Itachi.

"You did?" both Mikoto and Annabel both said. Mikoto looked confused while Annabel dropped a weary eye over the paper that was crushed in Itachi's hand.

"May I see it Itachi?" she asked politely smiling as she asked for the paper. Itachi looked over at her and backed away. There was something in her eyes that he didn't like and he felt possessive of the information he now held in his hand. "What's wrong Itachi?I just want to see the certificate your father had made, and wonder why he even made it at all " she said as sweetly as she could when Itachi didn't hand it to her. She knew that there was something being kept from her, but why Itachi would have something to keep was beyond her.

"This is between me and dad, and possibly mom, but not you!" Itachi hissed out in a cold tone of voice that would have made the earth cave in if it could at that moment. "So, back away"

"Itachi" She gasped at his rudeness. In reality she could care less how rude Itachi was. She just needed that information and she needed it now.

"Cut the drama, go away" Fugaku took a deep breath, relieved that Itachi had not showed it to his mother. Annabel narrowed her eyes angrily. Then she turned to Fugaku, suspicion growing in her eyes. It couldn't be, could it……because there was no way Fugaku could have a fake certificate done without the identification of the Baby. They had never adopted, and they had never even signed up for adoption, so why would a certificate be made? A worthless one at that, and yet she was not allowed to see it.

"You killed it didn't you? You must have killed it!" she growled out making Itachi and Mikoto look at them weird. Fugaku got a stern look in his face for once in a long while as he faced his mother. "You did kill it RIGHT!" She yelled the last part. That child from eighteen years ago had to be dead! Had to even be gone from the earth itself! Fugaku was angry, Annabel was angry.

"And what if I didn't mother" Fugaku spat and Annabel got a shocked look in her face.

"He's walking isn't he; he's out in this world…." The old lady looked like she was about to stumble back, her face contorted in pure disgust and hatred. Mikoto was still confused and she looked from Itachi, to Annabel, to her husband. Then she sighed, and looked Fugaku in the eye.

"Fugaku, sweet heart, love of my life. If you don't tell me what is going on here then I'm going to be forced to unleash a demon within me that you have never seen before" her eyes were a crimson red and that alone made Itachi and everyone else back away. When Uchiha Mikoto was angered there was no telling what fate would befall you, either way, it was not going to be a good one. Annabel sat down and huffed, she knew Mikoto was stronger than her but there was no way she was going to admit it.

She always wanted to be above the rest! She sneered and turned to her son "Yes, Fugaku darling tell her how you saved your son's precious life" the woman mocked. She licked her lips "Tell her how her little baby was going to be dead-"

"Itachi?" Mikoto cut in with a look horrified look on her face "Was something going to happen to my baby!" she demanded and Fugaku sighed as he slumped in his chair the opposite side of his mother. He wanted to keep it inside, but he also had to learn that Sasuke was grown up. He already told Sasuke about her, he was sure Sasuke would be able to handle. He wanted to hit himself to the point he was no longer conscious so he wouldn't say anything.

"Mikoto darling, Please sit down and you to Itachi" Itachi and Mikoto moved in to sit down and Itachi kept the birth certificate crumpled down on his lap. Deidara and Sasori had fled the house when Mikoto got that angry look in her face, so it was just the family now. "You see, the day Itachi was born….you went into labor again…two hours later," he took a deep breath, making something so simple seem dramatic. "Itachi's twin brother, Sasuke was born" Fugaku said. Mikoto gasped with wide eyes in disbelief……she had another child out there?

Itachi's jaw tightened.

"WHAT!" Mikoto yelled. "What did….what…?" She felt lost as she remember all those talks she had with Annabel and then her horrible book on twins and she turned to the old lady "Please tell me she didn't touch him, please tell me she didn't get her hands on him!" Itachi wanted to know that as well. His grandmother was the last person he wanted touching his brother!

"Of course not," Fugaku defended and then slowly added "though she asked me to kill him. I took him away with that thought in mind"

"You didn't did you!" Mikoto demanded and this is what Itachi was waiting to hear. His heart was racing painfully in his chest; he swore he was going to die if his father ever even killed his brother. He was going to kill the old man for even touching his brother. He could not take that blow if he found out he had a brother and he had been killed. Fugaku looked down not knowing what to say, I mean, sure sometimes he had wanted to kill Sasuke because racing a child was hard for him and his lack of patience. Looking at his mother he also knew that It was not as if any of them would know his location. Sasuke was no longer here, and then the silence was too long. Mikoto's eyes widen "FUGAKU TELL ME YOU DIDN'T!"

He wanted to tell Mikoto that he had.

He didn't want his mother to know that Sasuke was still alive.

But Sasuke…he was grown.

The boy can fight, right. He'd be safe now.

Then looking at Itachi's face, he knew for the sake of Itachi had had to tell the truth.

Fugaku repeated that to himself and with that he made his decision, for the sake of Itachi's and Mikoto's sanity, he had to tell the truth. "No, I didn't Mikoto. I couldn't." Relief washed over Itachi and Mikoto. A great rush or relief "You remember all those times I told you I was going out of state for meetings and all that, well, I was actually raising the boy…though it made you think I was cheating on you, but you must understand that kid is more than a handful, worse than Itachi…and well" He kept his mouth shut, he knew he shouldn't even mention the thought of killing Sasuke. Mikoto smiled as she gave off a small laugh.

"Does he look like Itachi?"

"He's his twin, but there are some differences" Fugaku smiled back. Annabel narrowed her eyes and Itachi listened to every detail there was spoken about his twin. "His hair is short and spiky in the back, a dark blue, his eyes a deep black and his face is smooth" he said as he looked over at Itachi "Also the shape of his eyes are different, and he's a bit shorter, other than that, he's Itachi's exact replica" Mikoto smiled. Itachi was intrigued.

"I want to meet him" Annabel smirked at Mikoto's words.

"Yes, we would all love to meet him" Her sneer never left her face, but it did as soon as Fugaku spoke his next line.

"Uh well you see" Fugaku said scratching the back of his head "I don't…..really know…where he could be. He just left without a word" that made all the other three pissed off.

"WHAT!"

"Hey!" Fugaku said in defense "When I said that he was worse than Itachi I meant it, when he was small he was all over the place, always making a mess of things and being all clumsy" they all stared at Fugaku like he was crazy "And then when he learned to talk, damn it Mikoto that tongue of his takes after yours! Not to mention that he destroyed his baby sitter, out witted all my co-workers, and as soon as he turned eighteen he simply left saying that he could not wait to leave that place!!" Fugaku was panting "I asked him to come meet you and Itachi but he refused, said that he didn't want to, maybe later down the line and left"

Annabel looked displeased.

Itachi looked disheartened.

"But he is real, right?" Itachi asked, trying to make sure that he really had a twin brother out there. One that he needed to go out there and find now!

"Of course he is" Fugaku got up and walked out for a moment before coming back with the photo album. "See' Fugaku said "For every picture there is of Itachi, there is one of Sasuke" He pulled out one of Itachi's picture and then slowly pealed off one that had been discreetly pasted to the back. Then Itachi saw him, his twin brother. Smiling. Beautiful. He was as his father described, if not so more amazing then he first thought. Though it would be much better to meet him in person!

It felt as though his wish had come true.

"I want to see him" Itachi said and looked up at his father. "I want to meet him"

"Sorry, that' up to him if he wants to meet you" Itachi slammed his hands onto the table. By this time Annabel was already gone in search of Sasuke on her own, even if she was going with no lead or clue or anything. She needed a head start. Itachi on the other hand stood up taking the picture of his brother with him but paused when he remembered something.

Both his parents watched him with concern as a smirk crossed his face.

_Itachi, Sasori, and Deidara were working hard now moving box after box as Deidara swept around the area and a bag and a dustpan to pick up every single thing. Itachi sighed when he placed another box over the other. They were nearly done. "So, yeah Itachi, as I was saying we met this one guy and he kind of looks like you, except his hair is short, his face doesn't have your weird wrinkles under his eyes and he is shorter" Deidara said and Itachi shrugged. _

Deidara and Sasori!

He had to look for them, they were his only hope. With that he started to sprint out of the room.

"Itachi, where are you going?" His mom called out.

"Going to go find Sasuke!" She smiled a sad little smile.

"Alright, make sure you call me every day and that you change clothes every day and brush your teeth, and bathe please" then she added "bring your brother home with you"

"MOM!!" She giggled. "And sure, I'll call you!" Itachi said as he snatched his dad's cell phone of the counter with the charger and all. He needed a phone anyways. Also, what the hell was his mother talking about, of course he was going to bring his brother home with him!

"Hey!" Fugaku yelled and Itachi laughed as he left running. This was the best day of his life, and it would only get even better once he met his younger twin brother! What was he going to do as soon as he met the boy? He sighed, he had no clue. Fugaku sighed and then turned to Mikoto "You're not mad?" he asked.

"I am…." She narrowed her eyes "But, I'm happier that you didn't kill our son and I think it's cute that you raised him all by yourself. Itachi's twin brother" Fugaku and Mikoto both sighed. "I wonder what Itachi will do as soon as he meets him."

Fugaku shrugged, but he had an idea. One that didn't settle right with him at the moment.

* * *

Itachi first made a stop at his room where he quickly packed up what he deemed necessary in a backpack and bolted out of there, on his way he bumped into Kyuubi, Naruto, and Shisui who were all playing a game of chest on the outside tables. Kyuubi looked up and smirked when he saw Itachi running towards them "Yo Uchiha! Where's the fire"

"Funny" Itachi muttered at the orange headed guy as he came to a stop before them. "Anyway, have any of you seen Deidara and Sasori" All three cringed at the mention of the blond and red head. There was a couple they had not expected to see anytime soon either.

"Haven't we ever?" Naruto asked making the other two look away with disturbed faces on.

"We did, but we advice you that you don't cause they were going at it" Kyuubi shook his head of the memory, how many times now? Really, not something he wanted to see in the middle of a hot afternoon. Itachi rolled his eyes; this was just like when they were kids. Sasori and Deidara had not changed at all.

"Where?" He demanded.

"Over there" they pointed to a bush on the far side that was shaking violently and small moans and deep groans were coming out of it. He quickly ran over to it and the other three looked at Itachi, each wondering what was up with Itachi. It was not like the guy was crazy but he seemed uneasy, and the fact that he was going to go disturb those two, it was madness. Itachi stopped a little way off and blasted the bush with one of his fire techniques and out came Deidara and Sasori screaming and shirtless. They looked over at Itachi angrily once they managed to put the flames out.

This had Naruto and Kyuubi laughing loudly and Shisui looking at them as if they were crazy.

"Damn it, un!" Deidara kissed his arm, it was stinging now. Then he caressed Sasori's wounds with concern and both glared at Itachi.

"I need your help Deidara" Itachi stated ignoring their glares.

Deidara looked shocked. Itachi Uchiha asking his help? The world was about to crumble and he was not ready to die! "What?"

"I need you to tell me more about the guy that you met that looks like me?" Itachi gritted out through his teeth.

"Well, you can comeback to the university campus with us to meet him" Deidara said even Sasori was shocked at what Itachi was asking for. They were the last people in the world the Uchiha would ever come to asking for help, the guy must really be desperate. And they weren't the only ones who thought so, this was so unlike Itachi.

"Then lead the way" Itachi smirked in a way that had the red head and blond scared of him. He wanted them to know that he was still sane in his head and this was just a favor.

"Yes sir!"

* * *

Somewhere out there Sasuke was sitting in a car headed for the airport as he gazed up searching for a star. _'Starlight, star bring, first star I see tonight, Give me the strength to do what's right' _He closed his eyes and out of his pocket brought out the picture of his older brother.

_'Some day......Soon.'_

He smiled sadly. 

* * *

Hello out there peeps! I'm glad so many of you are enjoying this fic and I'll do my best to update as soon as i can. thank you for your reviews! Enjoy this chapter and, well see you next chapter!

Please Review!


	8. Searching Truth

8

**When Bad Meets Evil **

Searching truth

Deidara narrowed his eyes, as soon as Itachi had given the word; he and Sasori were already showing him the way. Great, not that he didn't want to; it was just that it was hard to keep a straight face with Itachi asking for their help. Imagine that. Thought there was something that still bothered him, who invited those two over there?

Deidara kept looking over his shoulder every ten seconds, and Itachi raised a brow after a while, what had the blond looking at so uneasy? Itachi decided to look over his own shoulder and saw that Kyuubi and Naruto were following them. He stopped and turned slightly to regard them; Kyuubi and Naruto simply grinned at Itachi's stoic face and then waved at him. After a while they stopped about a foot away from the raven haired male. "Why are you following us?" Itachi asked flatly.

For a moment it seemed that none of the blonds were going to speak until Naruto shoved his brother forward. Kyuubi scoffed "Well, we've got nothing to do and whatever you are searching for seems interesting" Kyuubi stated with his arms crossed. Naruto only nodded his head. So, that was what they were doing!

"So, come on let us come with you Itachi!" Naruto yelled out loudly startling everyone, said raven thought it over for a while, well as soon as he could get his head to stop the head ache these two gave him. Would taking them with him make the search for his little brother simpler or would it just end up complicating things. He sighed; life was nothing if not complicated. He really just wanted to find his little brother and get this over with. Deidara and Sasori were soon standing beside Itachi and looked over at the Uzumaki brothers. This could not be good, if they were going to come.

"Are you really going to let them come?" Deidara asked.

"Yeah, sure, whatever" Itachi shrugged after a while. It was official, he hated blonds. Not that he had anything against them, just all of them who were around him. Even if Kyuubi did have orange hair, he was no exception and still annoying.

Deidara and Sasori looked at each other and shrugged as well as they continued to walk Itachi soon followed after them. Besides, nothing else mattered at the moment more than him reaching his brother. To finally meet him and be face to face……what would he say when he first saw his brother……what would he do…? These questions had no answer up to now, but something told him they would be answered in do time. When ever that was.

"So where are we going anyway?" Kyuubi decided to ask after a while of silence. They were all still moving slow and across the woods, were they going to leave out of state or something? Sure enough they came to a halt just outside the border line around their home and to Deidara's and Sasori's huge Jeep. They were going to have to drive to the airport.

"The University of Humboldt"

"What for?" asked Naruto.

"Itachi's little brother….or should we say, twin brother, un" Deidara smirked while the Uzumaki brothers looked shocked. Everyone made to get in, but had to hold their ears when the Uzumaki Brother's stated their shock.

"Twin what!"

* * *

"Please, luggage can not weight more than the required 75 pounds, please make sure you do not exceed that weight"

"Please, stay in like till you've had a turn." A woman and a suit smiled "Please have everything ready for when it's your turn, but please don't cross this line" Man, could these people give you a head ache or what. So annoying, even though it was their job to tell you that.

Being glad that he was ready to go Sasuke looked around the airport, he was planning to travel somewhere away from Konoha, Japan. He always wanted to see Russia, or Paris, or somewhere, for one. Looking over a brochure of the place he waited for his plane number to be called. Out of his pocket he brought out the picture of his twin brother and smiled slightly. "Maybe we'll meet, it might be today, it might be tomorrow, and you never know where life can take you"

'_Flight number 145B, now boarding'_ Sasuke glanced at his ticket and made his way over to the departing area. The lady smiled at him as she looked over his ticket and then let him pass through. Suddenly the way that lead to the plane seemed to long a journey and to much of a burden.

Looking out the window, he knew he could not run away for ever.

All he needed was a plan, but what?

* * *

_Some time later _

It had taken them at least two days, but they made it all the way to the university, as grandiose as that was. It really was huge, that alone made it seem like an impossible maze in bright colors of fall and green forests. Itachi sighed in relief, thought he felt dread rush into his heart once they were there. He was scared that he had come all this way for nothing. Deidara and Sasori in the other hand kept leading the entire way as they neared the dorms. Crossing some buildings, over some hills and finally to a door room place….

So this was a university….

They rushed through the doors, walking through the halls startling both girls and boys who were walking out peacefully to start the day. Many of them started to whisper when they saw the Uzumaki brothers, but yelled in admiration when they saw Itachi. Damn Uchiha's and their fabulous looks "Damn, Itachi, already popular, un" Deidara smirked and Sasori rolled his eyes. He hated the attention, but Itachi seemed to always draw it in no matter where the hell he was. In the end you got used to it.

Who didn't like Itachi? Oh yeah, people who knew him close and personal….Maybe the girls who didn't like the silent type who could scare you with a look, on the other hand, chicks were just weird. No one ever knew what they wanted since they always hide their feelings, or play with them. Either way, once they reached dorm number, 158, a dorm made to fit a group of students, they knocked the door and waited for it to be answered. A girl with black dark hair, mascara all around her light brown eyes, short and pouty. Wearing an upside down cross and dark, wearing a blue shirt stripped with gray, and tight black jeans and matching black shoes opened the door and looked them over "May I help you?" she asked. For an instant her face turned cherry red at the sight of so many boys and then relaxed a bit.

"Umm, we are looking for Sasuke" she smirked slightly as she moved her hand through her hair and around her ear. _'Alright, so I am not crazy and for some reason Karin, Suigetsu, and Juugo, have forgotten Sasuke' _The girl tapped a finger under her chin as if in though _'But who are these guys, might as well find Aoi' _She then gave her attention back to them, she smiled sweetly and toothy, she was practically candy spilling over in her own voice.

"I see, I see" she got out of the room making them all back away and closed the door behind her, she grinned at them slyly. Life really knew how to throw unexpected curves your way. "Follow me and I'll fill you in on the way" She walked all the way down the hall way and they reluctantly followed. Inside of his stomach, Itachi's stomach coiled painfully in dread and he knew that there was no chance of finding his little brother here. Just great, why could things go easy for once and fall on his lap. This girl's appearance just showed how impossible that mission was going to be today.

"Who is she?" Naruto asked suddenly.

"Her name's Stephenie Flores, but she's usually a shy girl that doesn't talk too many. One of Sasuke's odd roommates from America" Sasori explained lightly, Itachi's sighed out and Kyuubi and Naruto looked at each other before the name hit them. "she really is a weirdo"

"Wait. Did you just say Sasuke!?" Naruto yelled and Itachi, Deidara, Sasori, and Stephenie looked at him weird. Was the boy slow or something? They had gone over there to ask for Sasuke after all. No matter. She kept walking until she met with an even shorter girl, about two inches shorter that had blue hair layered out barely reaching her back, large blue eyes, incredibly thin that she still looked like a kid. Well, they both looked like kids. The blue haired girl just looked their way innocently, her eyes sparkling with something they couldn't name.

They just knew she was dangerous.

"Aoi!" Stephenie called out with a laugh. Said girl waved back, about her name and who she was, there was a long story behind that. But that story was not to be told here, but she was also a psychic, for her eyes were clairvoyant. "How is your ass?"

"Hey! Have you seen Andrew! I can't find him and I am afraid that I have lost hi m!" Stephenie shook her head. Disappointment crossed both their features.

"No, but we have an even bigger problem on our hands at the moment than our damned boy toys" the shorter girl looked over at the new comers and smirked, she was so not as innocent as she looked. Aoi on the other hand licked her lips, she had already seen this coming, but it was never in her nature to tell what she saw or did not. She could also sense the distress and hopelessness coming out of the particular raven haired Uchiha.

'Sasuke's twin brother' she thought. "More immortals, the party grows and grows, ne?" was what Aoi said out loud in place of her thoughts.

"Ummm, what do you mean, un?" Deidara asked.

"We know who you are, and we know about Sasuke as well. But all of a sudden he has gone missing, and somewhere far to my knowledge to make an accurate prediction he has erased himself from everyone here, but us" Stephenie said and looked them straight in the eye, maybe even Deidara and Sasori, but they were not going to mention that. Stephenie opened her hands to the side and introduced herself and Aoi "We are demons, from another dimension; we travel through space and time, looking for our beloveds, who wish to elude us every time. The whole ordeal can be annoying, but in the end rewarding, so please don't mind us"

"But when we met Sasuke and felt his pain, we decided to help him and stay here. So who are you and why are you looking for him" Aoi interjected. It was not like she didn't know; she just wanted to make sure she had the right people. After all the future could never be clear, and it was not always as you saw it, it could be worse if not better.

"Well, this is his twin brother Itachi Uchiha" Deidara pointed at Itachi. Aoi rubbed her aching head.

"I know"

"Well, sorry to say we don't know where Sasuke is," Stephenie worriedly glanced at Aoi who was holding her forehead. She needed to say something "all we know is that he erased every ones mind" Stephenie explained again and Aoi rolled her eyes. The girl liked to repeat herself sometimes, and she was also mostly worrying about everyone around her.

"But Itachi, you do have a connection to him, don't you" Aoi spoke again making everyone to look at her. "You'll just have to find it, once you do, he might just come to you. More than one, but one is not necessary as the other is crucial"

"And this is Stephenie getting Aoi to shut her big trap as she spilled the fortune telling for this story" She grabbed Aoi by the waist and jumped up.

"Put me down Steph! Put me down!" Aoi protested.

"Sayonara, find your true north" and they were gone. Itachi gritted his teeth.

"Come on, we're leaving"

* * *

Sasuke looked down at his cell phone and thought about what his father would say when he didn't find him anymore. Sasuke was not someone who liked to make others worry about him, and he hated to even think that his father would worry about him. The old man, he should really be out enjoying life and forget his brat. Looking down at his cell phone, he pressed his contacts and looked at the one that said dad.

All he had to do now was press send…..

To call him…..or not to call him….?

Sasuke held the phone to his forehead, the screen shinning and he bit his lower lip. Fuck it all to hell, finally deciding on it, Sasuke pressed the send button, then pressed the cell phone to his ear waiting for his father to pick up h is cell phone. There was something strange though when the first ringing sound reached his ear…..

'_This is the first time I'm nervous to call my dad…..why is my heart beating so fast….it's never been like this' _

* * *

I'm sure you all know who has Fugaku's Cell Phone. Thank you for all who reviewed and are keeping up. **xHiromixSukichix**, please don't loose your sanity -.-' LOL Anyway. I hope you are all exited for the next chapter.

Please Review


	9. I Won’t Tell

9

**When Bad Meets Evil **

I Won't Tell

_Some Time Later_

"Don't worry Itachi, I'm sure we'll find him" Kyuubi said, his hands crossed behind the back of his head as he walked besides the long haired raven "besides, you have to admit that '_life is a bitch because if it were a slut it would be easy_" Kyuubi laughed "I found that Quote somewhere on the internet, I think it's awesome and brilliant!" Itachi sighed and crossed his arms in front of him. Kyuubi was not helping the situation with all his lame talking of nonsense.

They walked down the street, silently, looking for a place they could eat and away from the two girls who claimed to be demons, the blue eyed one being able to see in the future and what-not. They didn't seem like the type of girls you would want to mess with, especially when they watched them hunt down their lovers and tie them up with rope. They felt sorry for those poor guys who they were obsessed with. They weren't even married and they liked to pretend to be! Yet, that was the last they saw of them as they left to what they called another dimension, since they didn't belong here.

They did promise to come back and visit, all of them hoped they didn't.

"Do you think the link thing that girl mentioned has something to do with them being twins?" Sasori asked out of no where, when they looked at him weird he decided to explain himself "Almost like a puppet, it relies on the strings between itself and the one controlling him to make him do his movements, a link between them so they can read each others minds maybe" He rolled his eyes when everyone just kept looking at him as if he was weird. Sure, alright, it was a weird logic, but they were immortals, there could be connection between Sasuke and Itachi somewhere. Twins had that right? Since they shared the same womb, same everything….but where they even identical twins? He doubted it. "Forget it"

"No, you make a point actually, un" Deidara said as he hugged Sasori's arm to his chest and squeezed it tight "Remember what I told you, about their damned eyes" Deidara hissed. He had always had a problem with Itachi's eyes, and yes, there was a moment where he even told Sasuke his dislike for his eyes. In the end all of them just thought that Deidara had a problem with dark eyes or something else. It was true Itachi's eyes would turn red and dangerous, but it was as if Deidara disliked them because he feared them and could not understand them.

'_I don't like your look, your eyes or your face' Deidara had said and Sasuke had narrowed his eyes as he shoved the blonds face away from him._

"_And I don't like that big mouth of yours!" It was as if Sasuke almost knew that Deidara had more than one mouth…. Either way they had spent hours telling each other what they hated about the other. In the end it was Deidara who was tongue tied and Sasuke the one who had left. _

"What the hell do you have against our eyes anyways" Itachi asked, raising a brow. He couldn't understand the blond and even gave up on trying when he found that artist were just plain wacked in the head. Or maybe it was just Deidara and his clay birds being his master pieces. Kyuubi sighed and so did Naruto the day was just to hot and to heavy to deal with. The shorter fox blond ignored everyone else and got to thinking about all he knew about Sasuke. At least the little information he had retained from when they used to hang out when they were young. Of course, Sasuke could have changed since then as well, but there was no doubt that Sasuke was a weird child.

Closing his eyes, he went deep into thought about the basics and small details he remembered about conversations they had. After all, when he had met Sasuke he had just stared at him weird, like he had never seen a blond with blue eyes in his life. At first he had not spoken at all, just looked at him and listened, and then left. At first curiosity was what had brought Naruto back to see the little raven.

Sasuke was not there for fun, he was always there working and looking bored. A pencil in hand, a math book, English, History or whatever other subjects it was, and his notebook or a worksheet on it, Sasuke was always working. He had said that sometimes just being outside helped him concentrate better than being inside all day.

Sasuke had the same sadistic smirk Itachi had whenever he thought of killing someone, or causing harm to getting in trouble. It was as if sometimes he could be just like Itachi, he could think up dangerous things. He could have the weirdest thoughts, or the intention of killing you on the spot. The next he was an entirely different person.

Sasuke was not afraid to cut himself, and he was a pretty good actor of despair. He had said it himself, despair, no one had yet to feel what that really was. They were not the ones in pain after all. In the end Naruto did not fail to notice that Sasuke was really lonely. Sasuke had said it himself; a part of him was missing.

Sasuke had a wild imagination; he believed that the tooth fairy was really not after your teeth, but after your dreams so she could eat them out of you. That the boogie man was really just a pedophile old man looking for a way to rape little kids at night, preferably little boys; he even said that the Easter bunny lured little kids away from their homes to kidnap them and then suck out their energy so he'd live another year. He said that Santa Clause was the worse, he was a peeping tom and then came bearing presents for the kids to follow him into his wintery hollow fantasy where he made them into elf's and once they were plump ate them. In all to Sasuke Santa Clause was a Peeping Cannibal.

Sasuke could multiply two or more numbers in just a second.

Sasuke hardly smiled, hardly ever showed any expression other than serious business, so Naruto knew that Sasuke was not joking when he said that it was not rain that was falling to the sky. It was actually mother earth crying out her pain that the human race brought upon her. So she could get rid of it, to try and wash it away, when she could no longer handle it. Yet it was never enough. In the end everything was always worse.

Sasuke had even his own beliefs and said that it didn't mater that if you believed there was a god or not, in the end, someone was watching over you. In the end you would die and maybe you'll never return. You were the creator of your own personal hell. And hell, well, it's here on earth. In the end you had to stop believing about a paradise up in heaven and realize your own.

Wait…..there was something else. Something else that he remembered, it was just right after Sasuke had told him that he had done something bad. Sasuke had cried that time, it was the first time he saw tears wash down those porcelain cheeks and he had asked why. Sasuke had whispered that he could feel the pain in others, even though he didn't want to, he could feel it. He could feel it when he knew them, he could feel it when people tortured animals, and Sasuke was highly sensitive to a lot of things. One of them was the pain around them…..around the world and us not doing anything about it.

Though Itachi had been depressed at that time and wouldn't eat either. Itachi was also in pain at that time….could Sasuke feel his own twins pain as well?

"Can you feel pain Itachi?" Naruto asked suddenly interrupting the conversation that he and Kyuubi had started in order to ignore Deidara who was yelling at them to listen to his theory of how Sasuke and Itachi had the same eyes. Sure, they had the same eyes, but could they both see the same things equally?

"Pain? What are you talking about Naruto" Kyuubi asked and then he pinched Itachi making the raven hiss and remove his hand. Kyuubi ended up laughing loudly while Itachi made a move to punch him.

"Do that again and your hand is gone" Itachi hissed as he tried to break Kyuubi's arm who only ran behind Naruto with a smirk on his face.

"See, he can feel pain." Kyuubi grinned once more "and anger"

"Ack, not like that! You guys act like such kids! I meant, if you were to see a dog getting kicked to the side, would you help it, be compelled to at least help it, or would you not care about it at all" Itachi thought about the question, at first he thought it was stupid and then he placed himself in the situation and then shrugged.

"It's really none of my business, I can't say that I would go and help the animal, but yes, I would feel wrong about it" Naruto lowered his head. Sasuke had said it, People would see an animal getting abused, and only a rare person would stand up to it and yell 'STOP' and yet there were those who felt sorry, wanted to help, but turned their back on the animal. He said the world was pretty sad that way and he had to wonder how Sasuke knew so much when he was the one locked up.

Behind a fence.

In a huge house

All by himself…..

"Then you guys don't see the world in the same way….can you feel Sasuke's pain?" Naruto mumbled making everyone to stare at him. They decided to ignore him as they finally reached a decent restaurant and settled for eating some cheeseburgers, fries, cokes, and other little deserts that were served there. Once they were seated and eating Naruto decided to speak again. Screw the whole link thing, they needed a plan "So, what are we going to do to figure out how you are going to find Sasuke, I mean this link thing is obviously not getting us nowhere. And it's making me sound even more like an idiot."

"You are one" Deidara said throwing a fry at him.

"Deidara" Sasori huffed, if there was one person Naruto wouldn't publically attack, it was all of these people. For if he was to even think of Attacking Deidara, he would have to face Sasori, and the puppet master was scary as hell when his precious blond got harmed. Not that Kyuubi wouldn't help him; it was just that Sasori and Deidara were at a level higher than them. Specially when they worked together, as for Itachi…..Don't mess with that.

Itachi shrugged after a moment, the thought of being able to feel his brother's pain was something he never thought about. Yet Naruto had brought it up, so did it have to do with something here? "Who knows?" he decided to simply say. Everyone else just kept eating and ignoring it all. That was, until the phone in Itachi's pocket began to ring loudly, an oldies song that his father had put. It made them all blush at it, it was one of those oldies implied sex songs for what they now called the old folks. Quickly reaching for it, Itachi flipped it open and pressed the phone to his ear.

"Hello"

* * *

Parting his lips and taking a deep breath, Sasuke pressed his ear to his phone, wondering if he should call or not. The phone number was already there, all he had to do was press send. Biting his lip he pulled the phone away from his ear to look at the number once more, he could still not call if he didn't want to. Damn, this was ridiculous! Finally deciding on it, Sasuke pressed the send button, then pressed the cell phone to his ear waiting for his father to pick up his cell phone.

All the while his back was rigidly pressed to the wall behind him, his legs crossed in front of him and one hand clutching the phone while the other tried to scratch the wooden floor underneath him. After three rings, he was about to hang up as his heart started to beat in his chest in a way he had never felt it beat before. Why was it beating so hard? Why was he so nervous, it was only his dad, he had always called his dad without a problem. Pressing his back further into the wall he held on for dear life when the other line was answered before he could press the end button, and a smooth firm male voice that was obviously not his dad answered with a quick "Hello"

He was breathless for a moment, to scare to even speak a word, afraid that if he even tried nothing would come out. Then the voice on the other line pressed on and said once more "Hello?" And he decided to speak. Slowly swallowing, uncertain of his own voice he thickly said.

"Dad?"

Itachi's eyes widen. Everyone stopped their eating at the reaction, was it Itachi's mom or dad….Not that they could tell with that ring tone, since Fugaku only had one for everyone who called. So why was Itachi looking so shocked like that? The words that left Itachi's mouth next made them all freeze.

"Otouto!"

Sasuke was so scared to even speak; the phone nearly fell out of his hand when the other line responded, he felt cold for a moment and then something warm in his chest. He couldn't believe it, it was his nii-san. His twin older brother…could it really "I...Uh…have to hang up now!" Sasuke snapped he was just about to flip the phone closed when the voice on the other line made him stop.

"Please don't!" Sasuke stayed silent, his breathing heavy but away from the phone. He didn't know what to say, what was he going to say? He was not ready to meet any of them. Bringing up his free hand he pressed it to his cheek…it was hot….was he blushing? "Hey, are you still there?" Getting a hold of himself Sasuke nodded and then decided it was better to respond with something better than that.

"Yeah" Itachi smiled but frowned when his arm was being pulled to the side.

"Put it on speaker, I want to hear! I want to talk to him as well! Please!" Naruto yelled out so loudly that Sasuke heard it on the other line. Sasuke chuckled softly sending shivers down Itachi's spine as Naruto was pulled away from Itachi and Kyuubi managed to hold the blond back.

"I see the dobe hasn't changed" Sasuke muttered.

"The dobe?" Itachi asked, glancing over at Naruto.

"WHY YOU TEME!!" The blond yelled furiously.

"Do you mind, if I put it on speaker" Itachi was just glad Sasuke was still on the other side of the line. There was a lot he wanted to say, at the same time there was nothing that would come out. _'I want to see you' 'I want to meet you' _None of it. _I want to hold you._ Sasuke thought about it for a while. Then it wouldn't be him and his brother simply talking. He gripped his free hand on his pants and decided on it.

"Not at all, please do so if you are not bothered by it" Itachi didn't like how Sasuke was being so formal, but pressed the speaker button. Everyone was ready to listen in. Both the blonds grinned. Both Itachi and Sasuke wished that this moment would be more private and personal between them. Guess it wouldn't be that simple.

"Hey Sasuke! How are you, un?" Deidara obviously, Sasuke knew.

"Teme! How could you move without telling me?" Naruto.

Sasuke thought on answering them, but he had other things to worry about. "Itachi-nii, is father there by any chance?" He ran a hand through his hair.

"No, we've left in search for you, where are you at?" Sasuke closed his eyes and Itachi impatiently waited for the answer that would never come. Now Sasuke wanted to meet his brother, and yet he was so scared for so many reasons. He couldn't tell him where he was, not now in the least.

"Grandmother has found out about me, I can't tell you my location" Itachi's eyes widen, it was not the answer he was hoping for but he had forgotten about his grandmother! Suddenly looking around, he wondered if she had sunk low as to following them so they could lead her to Sasuke. Nothing seemed out of place, and yet he had to wonder how Sasuke knew that she might know.

He wanted her dead now.

If it meant seeing Sasuke, keeping Sasuke, then he would kill her and anyone who stood in the way. "Sasuke" Itachi fisted his hand. "Please tell me where you are I-"

"I'm glad I am able to talk to you, my regards to Deidara, Naruto, Sasori, and anyone else there. But I can't tell no one where I am" Sasuke gazed up wondering what they were doing, he could only feel, he couldn't really see that much. It wasn't that dark, but blurry. Like a person who was badly in need of glasses. He couldn't see through his brother's eyes. It wasn't so hard connecting with his brother, he could feel him.

"Hey! Teme come on! You have to fucking tell us where you are, there is no way you can keep us in the dark about your location! Damn it we have even gone as far as to search for you" Naruto hissed out. Sasuke winced at the loud voice of his supposed only friend. "It's not fair! Not fair that you won't tell us"

"Naruto, you are being to loud and it's hurting my ear, please shut the hell up" Sasuke brought his knees up to his chest as he decided to ignore anything else Naruto had to say. After all this had nothing to do with Naruto, but everything to do with him and Itachi. Yes, he also knew that it was not fair that he wouldn't tell, he just didn't know if he should, could….he didn't know nothing. He was frozen, feeling to many things at once and he needed time to think "Can't you see me Itachi?" Sasuke whispered even though he knew that the answer was a no, for he didn't even know himself.

"What do you mean?" Sasuke smiled sadly.

"We'll probably meet soon, big-brother, but I can't promise anything" Sasuke circled his finger to the end button. "I wouldn't advice for you to keep searching for me, I'll find you. After all I want to meet you too. Just know that I'm always there with you, even if not in person….Itachi I…." And the call was cut. Itachi's heart was racing and he didn't know what to do, so his body's first reaction was to yell.

"Sasuke!" He yelled into the phone and quickly decided to call back. All he could do not to drop the phone as he pressed the send button twice. He wanted to hear his little brother once more, he wanted to feel close, but he felt so far. Listening to into the phone there was not even a dial tone; it was just the dead voice of a machine, the voice of a lady saying:

'_I'm sorry, the number you have reached is either out of location range or has been turned off, please leave a message or try your call again later' _

Itachi gritted his teeth as he snapped the phone closed, it wasn't fair!

"Told ya he was perceptive" Deidara said as he sipped his drink and leaned into Sasori. "What are you going to have us do now Itachi" Itachi got a hold of himself and placed his father's phone away in his pocket. He needed to find his brother, but if they did see what the other was seeing. As he recalled that the house Sasuke once lived on seemed familiar like he had seen it before…..where would Sasuke be…?

What could Sasuke be seeing?

No…..wait. What could Sasuke be hearing?

Closing his eyes, he finally decided on what to say. The first thing that came into his thoughts.

"We are going to Paris!"

* * *

And the search is on, So who'll find the other first. Sasuke or Itachi….and what Is their grandmother planning? Tch, you'll have to review to find out cool cats. See ya around/ Thank you all who reviewed!**xHiromixSukichix** Glad you are getting inspired and not going insane....uh...LOL . See you all next chapter!

Please review!


	10. Curtains Up, Without Me

10

**When Bad Meets Evil **

Curtains Up, Without Me

"The capital of France? That's where you want to go?" asked Kyuubi once again "Why man?" Itachi ignored him when they had gotten on a taxi and headed to the airport, as well as ignored him now. You'd think that because no one could fit more than three people in there that the other's would stay behind, but no. Deidara was seated in Sasori's lap and Naruto in Kyuubi's lap, and Itachi smashed right in the middle on their mess. Itachi felt like killing himself at that moment, but the fact that he might be able to see his brother kept him alive and sane…..for the moment.

It was just....these morons!

"Itachi!" Kyuubi waved his hand in front of his face "Don't ignore me Uchiha" Naruto moved Kyuubi's arm away before he decided to punch Itachi.

"Is the Eiffel Tower there? I so want to see that!" Deidara chirped as he got in Kyuubi's way, before he even did anything else to up-set the long haired Uchiha "It's artistically amazing and breath taking so I've heard, yeah!"

"It's just a damned pointy building with a disgusting meaning" Itachi hissed making Deidara look at him confused and Naruto begin to laugh loudly. Sasori sighed as he made a face and Itachi smirked.

"What do you mean?" Deidara asked as he shoved Naruto's face to the window, it was an effective way to make someone stop laughing as well as making them feel humiliated.

"Nothing" Sasori patted him on the head "Itachi is just being mean" Sasori glared at Itachi and Itachi shrugged as he leaned back and closed his eyes, he needed to ignore them all. Find a peace of mind....

"Tch, when is he not mean?" Kyuubi added with a scoff. Itachi on the other hand started to count down the seconds that these idiots had left to live. He swore he was going to burn off all their asses "Still, Why Paris?" Kyuubi asked once again like some sort of broken record. Couldn't he just accept that he had chosen that place? Either way Itachi opened his eyes to look at him and shrugged.

Peace of mind

"Just a feeling I guess, it's what first came to mind" Itachi narrowed his eyes then, "But something is still bothering me about it…." Was his brother feeling this as well? Something in Itachi told him at he had to leave as soon as he could, but another part wanted him to wait here. He wanted to understand, but he feared that he barely did. _'Sasuke…let me find you' _

"Alright then! No more questions about it, Trip time!" Deidara cheered "I wonder if they have any art there"

"I don't think any of us have ever been there" Sasori added.

* * *

That night Sasuke had stared at the phone long and hard until he fell asleep. Yet morning seemed to come fast, and he got up early despite how much he still wanted to sleep. The bed fell to shallow for him now.

He had wanted to call back and hear his brother's voice once more, but the battery in his phone had ran out and he didn't know where his charger was. He concentrated hard as well, hoping that he could somehow catch a glimpse of his brother while he looked at himself through the mirror. The path in his brother's eyes seemed to be opening more to him and he wondered what it meant. Where he and his brother now more aware of each other? He had sat up from bed that morning left his fancy hotel suit and decided to make the next flight to somewhere new.

Something in him wouldn't let him have peace of mind and it was eating up at him.

How far connected where he and his brother? Could Itachi see where he was? Could he hear and taste all that he could. Biting his lip, he decided to leave Paris and headed off back to Konoha. Maybe he didn't need to hide in a new place to understand his grandmother and her hatred. Maybe he could even open her eyes. Yet, he could not help but wonder why he wanted to go back, as if something was……no!

"Dearly demented bitch, don't get me started" he hissed as he got in a taxi so he could be driven to the airport, He needed to get back to Konoha, Arcata. The thought of meeting his brother was a heavy feeling in his chest, and he could not wait! The thing was he feared how their first meeting was going to be "I'll leave you dearly departed."

It was a gut feeling, something that frustrated him to no end.

He was going to have to be the one to find his brother.

Because he also feared that if he didn't.......he was going to lose him.

* * *

**California, West**

Annabel had to think.

She had left on her own to find her one of her dearest grandchildren that she had no idea that even lived, lived for far too long. Gritting her teeth together as she looked around, she had to wonder what the evil little brat had been up to lately. No good, she betted. This world was in danger and it was all Fugaku's fault for letting Sasuke live! Ha! What kind of name was Sasuke anyway, it sounded so dumb! The sound of it left a bad taste in her mouth to the point she swore she was going to throw up.

She needed to find him and kill him? But how?

'_There is always an evil twin and even though he is not good, a bad twin' she recited_ in her head like a chant of truth '_one bad turn on the evil one and the bad one can become hopeless and completely rotten!_' She jumped up high and begun to jump around _'One corruption, one deceit, that child is evil and I am the only one who knows! No one will listen; I'll just take matters into my hand!'_

She couldn't stand it, the thought of two beings that shared the same womb being together sharing the same earth, calling each other brothers or sisters, it killed her. You had to wonder where her hatred for twins came. What made her kill her own twin sister? Well, it was more her own crazy idea that her sister was more well liked than her and that she just stood in her shadow. That there was no way she could keep up, and eventually she started to switch it up that her younger sister was trying to kill her.

To erase her.

So she had to act first and get rid of her younger twin. Without thinking she had taken the kitchen knife one night, right at midnight when everyone was asleep. She had yelled and stabbed her own sister, then broken the window and wounded herself. Creating a fake criminal that both her parents believed was real, and yet when a search begun nothing was found. She had been careful to not trace back to her, she got rid of anyone who became suspicious, and she became mentally unstable.

But, she'd never say that she is mentally unstable, for her, she is just fine. It's the other people who had mental problems, and that the whole world was corrupted and she was the only one who was right in the head. She wanted to believe that her family was alright as well, but they turned against her beliefs, and that just made it that socializing with other people corrupted their minds. Fugaku talking to all those other business men and involving his wife and son.

She is the sane one here.

But since then, she would never admit, there seemed to be a part of her missing. There couldn't be. She had dedicated her life to being a doctor who helped people give birth and made sure that the younger twin was always born and died after a day or two. Despite how mothers would howl and cry over the fact that the twin of their child was killed.

Something she completely ignored and over looked, those tears she believed to be hollow and in vain. Looking around and away from her own mind, she found that she was in the middle of nowhere, what looked to be a desert. Walls were painted with blood, decorated in fresh guts. Some of them were dried up as of they had been there for more than one day. She looked at the lonely houses that must have been filled with people a while ago and were now covered with the people they once gave shelter to, she turned into a bar stand where they usually sold beer and ramen, that was when she saw someone.

An old man

He was eating like there was no tomorrow and drinking plentifully. He looked so content without a care in the world and once he sensed her presence he turned around to face her. A smile crossed his lips and his eyes crossed each other, his white hair nothing but a shade of gray. He looked like a cheap movie cowboy who was already to worn out to even be called that….

"I reckon you are lost, pretty lady" the old man said, he had stub all over his face, a mustache, overalls, and round gut, and a cowboy hat. A commonly appease for a farmer or a kid-cartoon show villain. She wrinkled up her pointy long nose and made a disgusted face. He reeked of someone who had not bathed in a while and beer, plus ramen, and maybe some other things…..an old onion.

"Who are you?" she hissed.

"I am, what they call, the twin hunter, there ain't no twin I can't kill. Human or other wise they can not escape me" he said in a gruff voice and then let out a loud and sharp burp. Scratching his big behind he then added "Those multiply like you wouldn't believe, especially here Twin country" His hands went around showing that this once was a population where Twins hid from those who disliked them. Hiding from those who put them in danger. Hiding from hunters like him and …..Killers like her.

"You killed everyone here?" she asked carefully. He simply nodded scratching the side of his head and then she smirked. "Well then, if you are a twin hunter, can you help me search for my grandson's twin brother? I would ever so appreciate it if you could get rid of the evil one"

"Ah, a challenge, you've come to the right place" he licked his lips as he took in all her curves and her wrinkles "Lately I've been killing too many female twins, I need some males as well. For a pretty lady like you, the job will be free" The man had to think about it, the evil one she said? This woman was crazy, both twins for evil. Annabel faked blushed and managed to bubble a giggle out of her wrinkled lips. The old man walked over to her and bowed "Please lead the way, my good lady"

"Ugh…First you need a shower" The man looked at her confused as she doubled over in disgust. That was a pretty bad reaction, he always bathed….there was only one kind that would really find him foul and that was….

* * *

Sasuke looked around the airport, walking briskly out of it as fast as he could. He couldn't go to Konoha, not at the moment. There was something wrong. Finding the bathrooms he walked in and leaned against the white wall, he put a hand to his forehead and closed his eyes, the light hurt. "Where are you nii-san" Sasuke whispered "I fear that something bad might happen soon" Sasuke closed his fist and hit the wall.

He was so confused, so freaking confused and his head was spinning.

He was suffocation, and lacking in air.

Too hot, and too heavy.

He didn't need his brother to solve his problems, he had never needed anybody. He had killed his sitter, stayed in that cold house alone for days. He had lied about who he was, about everything that he could erase himself . So, it didn't matter now, or ever. So why did his heart start racing so fast, why was he so scared right nowand yet knowing of Itachi made him feel like he did have a meaning. No, he needed to head back and be the one to find his own brother! Why though…..Sasuke could not explain what part of him this was. Why was he acting in such a way?

Why was he feeling so much......

He needed to go to the west side of California.

Sasuke gritted his teeth "I want to kill someone" he growled. Anger getting the better of him as he hit the wall to the point that cracks appeared around where he had hit "I want to kill someone right this minute!" Letting tears drop to the side of his face, Sasuke whispered. "If you dare harm him, I will destroy you bitch!"

* * *

"Man, these lines are so long" Deidara complained.

"I know, look at how many people travel all the time" Kyuubi sighed and put his arm around Naruto's shoulders who was falling asleep on his feet. "And none of them willing to give us their spot in line so we can get this over with fast"

Itachi and the others were at the airport trying to get Tickets for the next flight to Paris when suddenly the lights went out causing people to scream. All of them looked around, but there was no way of telling what was going on, there was not even a storm to cause any of this. "Please calm down!" A lady came around yelling "We'll be switching to backup power soon, please don't run. Don't move, don't do anything foolish!"

That's when they heard her trip and people started to panic once more. "PEOPLE!" In no time at all, the lights were on again and everyone was sighing in relief. Some looking confused at to what just happened and little children crying while clinging to their parents. Lovers clinging to one another and others were hiding under the table.

"Man, what the hell is going on" Naruto asked as he and Kyuubi held each other. Deidara and Sasori doing the same with each other, the couples began to look around.

"Aren't we missing someone?" asked Kyuubi as he looked all around, they were one person short.

"Ah!!" Naruto yelled "where did Itachi go!"

* * *

**California in the west**

"You sure work fast, John" Annabel said as she looked down at her nephew, where the old man had found him, she had no idea. She was just surprised that it was a qucik job.

"Well, they say that a twin will always know when their other twin is in danger" The man said smugly as he looked at the passed out long haired raven. One sniff of him was all it took to knock down a twin, he winked at the lady beside him "this is all we need to bring the other twin to us, this kid here is just bait"

Annabel kissed him on the cheek. The man smirked in return as he licked his lips.

Sparks will fly when bad meets evil

* * *

Soooo.......Thank you for all who reviewed! Hope you are all still enjoying the story. I don't know if I made the right decision, but it's all to lure Sasuke out.

please review.


	11. RickyTickyToc, Is the Sound Of The Clock

11

**When Bad Meets Evil **

Ricky Ticky Toc, Is the Sound Of The Clock

'_I can't see, it's too dark, please, open your eyes to me' _

Slowly Itachi opened his eyes, his vision blurred for a moment, but blinking a few times it cleared up and he hissed closing them again. The blazing sun was up high and it burned his eyes when he had opened them. He sighed, his mouth was dry as a desert and he badly needed water, not to mention that he was heavily sweating. Slowly opening his eyes once again he was able to adjust his eyes and notice that he was tied up somewhere….it looked like an old times village, and he was locked, hands and neck like a criminal.

"Ah, I see you are awake my darling nephew" Itachi looked up only to see the ugly face of his grandmother grinning down at him. She then brought out a cold water bottle and pressed it to his lips. He silently drank, without it he knew it was going to be hard to even talk. The cool liquid felt nice, but now that he was more awake do to it, he had to wonder where he was and how he had ended up this way. "There you are, you see, you are such a good boy"

"Shut up" he hissed nearly spitting at her "Where the hell am I you old fart!" There was the sound of heavy footsteps and a burning stench that burned his nostrils. The scent was awful enough to make him want to kill himself. It was already twisting his stomach and he had a hard time concentrating, he couldn't even cover his nose. It left a bad taste in his mouth and he was already becoming dizzy once again.

"I don't think that's anyway to talk to your beautiful grandma, hello nice to meet you." The man said, old as his grandmother, old as trash. Itachi needed to get out of there and begun to move his hands trying to test how well locked they had him and his grandmother sighed.

"Sorry Itachi, but we can't let you go, we need you sweetheart, all this is for your own good" her voice was melodic and soothing, like that of a mother. But you could easily be fooled, as well as you could get to know her all these years and know that she was up to no good. "You see, to bring your twin to us, we have to put you in danger, that'll make Sasuke come running here to save you and we'll kill him. It will be quick and painless. He promised" she looked up at the man as if praising him as her god. Itachi was disgusted.

"There is no way!" Itachi hissed "Sasuke won't come" The man begun to laugh.

"Trust me kid, you are in pain of the heat, your brother will come to save you" The man rubbed his thumb under his nose "I am after all, a twin hunter, I know my game" Itachi looked shock for a second and then he glared.

"Doesn't that make you feel better, Itachi-sweet" His grandmother said in a sing-song kind of way "Soon you'll be just you without a twin" Both begun to walk away and Itachi closed his eyes. A twin hunter? Is that why he was trapped here without knowing how it had happened. Besides that, what was that wretched smell? He needed to escape, he needed to protect his little brother……he needed…..

'_Sasuke, please stay away and leave me be, please! Save your self'_ Itachi cried in his mind _'I couldn't bare if I lost you'_

Itachi was shocked when he heard '_Just like I can't let you go, I have to save you' _

_

* * *

_

Deidara, Sasori, Kyuubi, and Naruto, had tried calling Itachi. Ever since the raven haired Uchiha had gone missing they had not left the airport, they had looked around. There simply was no way of telling where he could have gone. Sighing in defeat now, they all sat down on A-40 flight, it was barely coming in so the waiting area was empty, even though soon it was going to be filled with waiting people.

'_Incoming flight from Paris, A-40 will be landing shortly, please stand clear'_ just outside in the huge windows you could see the plane come in and start it's roundabout around the small area as it found it's place to stop and part, so they could unload the people and the luggage. It took about ten or so minutes when the plane was finally stopped and soon people were being let out.

From a long hall people started to come in, Sasuke being one of those passengers he walked down across the hall. Now he needed to go to the reception or whatever they called it and buy a new ticket for West, California. Walking around, out of the corner of his eyes he noticed something blond, orange, and red. Pretty hard to miss people with different hair color.

It was Naruto…..but as he looked around, his brother was not there. he was to late, now he had to go and find him fast. Running the rest of the way, he came to a halt as he was first in line. "Please, I need a flight to West, California, the earliest you have" The lady nodded and quickly begun to type. She looked it over and smiled.

"The earliest leaves in half an hour" she said. Sasuke nodded his head and smiled.

"Perfect"

"Very well" she said and then begun to print him out his ticket, Sasuke paid and headed for E-60, that was on the other side of the airport. There was not time to waste, Sasuke begun to run towards his destination, on the way there were a lot of twist and turns. His heart was hurting in his chest, and he was running out of air. He nearly tripped and fell when he could no longer bare it.

"I can't stop here" he whispered to himself, the worry was eating up at him. The need to rush was eating up at him, and there was nothing that he could do. His palms were sweating, his whole body was shaking in fear, and he wanted to see Itachi.

He needed an escape.

* * *

"Let me go" Itachi hissed as he saw his grandmother standing behind him, well more like just her shadow. Itachi's wrists were already bruising, his stomach was growling in hunger and he was thirsty again. He felt sick to his stomach, and he felt a shiver of fear race through him. His body was hurting do to the position he had been for what he knew had to be either a day and a half or more.

"Not until your brother comes" she said "what's the matter, feeling hungry, thirsty? Need to go to the bathroom" She mocked and then left laughing. The way Itachi was sweating he was dehydrated; there was no way he needed to go to the restroom at the moment. No, what he needed was some shade, air, and a nice cool drink. Food would be nice as well. Damn, it was hurting.

He needed to escape these chains. Itachi tried to test his hand once more to allow a flame to appear on his hand, he needed it to reach, but once more, and he himself was suffering from the lack of air in his own chest. His eyes already had become watery do to the fact that the dust was getting into them. The flame was small and thin, barely doing anything as he directed it to the lock and the wood around it, slowly burning it. If only he could weaken in enough so he could snap it open before he lost all his strength.

"How much longer do you believe this is going to take, I don't want him to die" Annabel hissed to the old man, the old man wrinkled his nose as if he was actually thinking about it. Inside his head, he was just so glad he was going to get to kill three dumb souls.

"I don't know, are you sure, he is not the evil twin?" he asked. His eyes were narrowed, he knew her after all. She wouldn't keep her distance most of the time, she wouldn't be passing out some times when she stayed near to long. She was defiantly from a twin set.

"Huh, no, I have personally made sure that he was the good one, the one that is at least bad but not evil" she hissed "Don't mock my skills" The man nodded. He was trying to read Itachi, but it was hard to do. He couldn't even tell if Itachi was connecting with his twin brother or not. But one thing was for sure, he could read her and he had no choice but to get rid of them all.

"Well, if you say so" he mumbled.

He had taken down twins all over the world in pairs and never once left one alive. He had even heard the case of triplets and quintuplets, to even more, octoplets. But those were rare cases to twins. Who were either identical or fraternal, and he had learned that fraternal twins were the most hardest for him to understand. They were more individual, they sometimes looked alike…..and what he feared the most.

They sometimes switched up their roles up.

So, to not kill both of them was something hard for him to do. Looking over his gun and other tools the old man decided to come to a decision. Whether or not this woman was right in the head was none of his concern, he was going to go with his belief here, and she to was going to die. Even if she said that she wanted this bastard to live, there was something in him that could not let him continue to breathe.

Before anything else happened, he was going to make sure BOTH twins died.

And as for her, being a part of a set of twin herself, needed to die as well. After all, only twins found him to smell foul.

This was his job, it was what he was born to do, and his population might not be large anymore. His family members might have died under the hands of twins who were in love, but that was rare. For twins couldn't be in love with each other, twins simply didn't see each other that way. Only on rare occasions was one of them gay, either way the other one will always be straight. Just like the twelve years ago he found two male twins in love with each other. They were always back to back and it was hard to get at them.

Inseparable, and envied by all at how beyond normal their bond was, and he was the one who ended it. He had led them into a play house of mirrors; both of them had such a strong link they could communicate. He had pretended to add to the pursuit, at the end of the day, the fire was their down fall. He had blown up the place and made sure that they could not get out. There was nothing but ashes left, his toughest kill of all and he had managed it. Still, for that to happen all over again, for two twins to fall in love was for another life time and not this one. He smirked.

So, he had no doubt in his mind that this kid and his twin were nothing for the other. He snapped his gun into place and tested it.

This was going to be an easy kill.

Just like every other story of bad and evil

* * *

Sasuke had tripped over his own two feet as he made it to the other side and it was an effort to stand up again. Panting hard he saw that the people were already boarding and he needed to hurry. His chest hurt, his entire being felt heavy with despair as he shakingly made it to where he had to get on the plane. The woman who was collecting and looking over the tickets smiled and looked at him and looked at it. "Please continue down here and have a safe flight" she said as she tore a part off and handed the rest to him.

Sasuke only nodded, walking as calmly as he could. But it was killing him, the thoughts that were racing on his mind, the fear that covered him, the need to do something. He managed to make it to his seat, at the same time worriedly looking out the window. It was going to be a three hour flight and Sasuke was not sure if he was going to be able to survive the plane ride.

"Just wait for me Itachi…..I'll be there to save you" Sasuke closed his eyes "As fast as I can"

* * *

Sasori brought out his cell phone, everyone else around him was already asleep. His own eyes were heavy with sleep but he still managed to look for the cell phone number of Itachi's dad. He pressed the send button when he found Itachi's dad's cell phone number and dialed it. The ringing seemed to go on forever and he nearly fell asleep right there and then when all of a sudden a raspy, almost little girl, but old and familiar voice said "hello" he froze at the voice.

"Granny Annabel" he said through the phone.

"Hey Sasori, don't worry. Itachi is just fine, we're just waiting for Sasuke." there was laughter and the line went dead. Sasori sat up suddenly in his chair waking up Deidara who was now glaring at him. What were they going to do now?

Itachi was in trouble.

* * *

THANK YOU FOR ALL WHO REVIEW AND HAVE KEPT UP WITH THIS STORY! I'm really not sure where it's heading, but I hope you are enjoying it!

Please Review.


	12. Don’t Waste No Time

12

**When Bad Meets Evil **

Don't Waste No Time

**Three hours later. **

'_We have landed, and shall have you unloading shortly, please remain seated until the plane has stopped moving, thank you' _

Sasuke sat up and impatiently waited for his plane to stop; he wanted to get off already. He still needed to rent a car and more, and more. Man, being an immortal could make your run there, fly if you wished it so, but then there is the public to worry about, everything. He needed to get to the far west desert, and he needed to get there fast. He didn't even hear when they said they could get up now, but as soon as people started to get up and move to leave, so did Sasuke. He was almost at the back of the plane, but unlike most people he didn't have bags with him or anything. He simply got up and ran fast through the lanes not even apologizing when he bumped into a few people. His back pack was all he had and needed. He moved fast before anyone could decide to get on his way.

Once he was at the door he ran out of there so fast that he had the lady attendance head spinning. As she looked back in the hall way to yell at him for his rudeness she was left speechless to find he was no longer there. There was no way anyone could run that fast…..or was she that slow? Shaking her head, she decided it was time to supervise that everyone else got off safely.

As Sasuke reached outside, he moved a bit slower but still at a hastily pace. His gritted his teeth when he saw police officers all around, people making long lines so they had to get their passports, luggage, and everything checked. Oh, fuck it all to hell, Sasuke decided, this was a matter more important than damned security. So running at a fast pace that he was just a blur in the wind, Sasuke passed everything to the outside door, where people were waiting for their love ones, or friends, as they had come to pick them up after weeks, months, or years of being gone. Spotting a taxi Sasuke quickly ran to it and got in. The driver regarded him.

"Where to?" Once the driver looked over the mirror to the beautiful male behind him, his breath caught, and just like everyone that seemed to meet Sasuke, they wore a healthy blush on their face. Sasuke was just glad that not everyone found him attractive, it could get annoying, especially when it was old men. Like this one who seemed to smile at him with a dopey lame look on his face.

"The desert to the west?" Sasuke made it a question as well; he had never been here at all.

"Oh, you mean that town where a lot of twins and other people who like to interbreed live. No? It's not that popular but it's a really nice place in the middle of the desert. Some hot boys there" The man was wiggling his eyebrows as if trying to know if he had a chance with Sasuke. Sasuke didn't have time for this.

"Sure, whatever just take me there as fast as you can!" The man nodded as he turned the key and the car started. Looking around Sasuke became frustrated to see that it was going to take some time to just leave the parking lot, the olds man thoughts though, where on Sasuke's body.

"Anything for you"

* * *

As soon as Sasori had told them, they all started to panic, but they didn't know where to go from there. "Wait, you said that as soon as Sasuke gets there, what! Why are they waiting for Sasuke" Naruto demanded and then he looked around. None of them even had any way to contact the raven haired younger Uchiha, Itachi had the cell phone where the number was. How was Sasuke going to even know that Itachi was in danger and that they needed to save him?

"I don't know that's all she said" Sasori said and Deidara swallowed thickly. This was not good, not good at all. What was going to happen now? He had to think of something…..he knows something. Ah! That's when he remembered and he brought out his cell phone.

"Why didn't I think of it before!" he said. "Oh hell yeah" he said as he looked through it.

"What?" Sasori asked especially interested on what his boyfriend had in his cell-phone that could help them.

"I think he lost his mind" Kyuubi said and Naruto rolled his eyes.

"I have Sasuke's cell phone number, remember!" Deidara said "Becoming friends with him is good, un" Then he ended up mumbling. "Or just taking away his phone and looking through it to get his phone number"

"Oh Deidara, it's just another turn after another being with you" Sasori said shaking his head. Deidara rolled his eyes and decided to call Sasuke.

* * *

"It's been another day Itachi, and your twin brother still isn't here" His grandmother smirked "See how evil they are, he is going to let you die here, he probably doesn't even give a fuck that you are slowly dying." Itachi said nothing; he didn't even look at her as he licked his lips. He had become weaker, but his job was getting there. The wood was almost ready for him. All he could pray for was that he could get it open before Sasuke would even get here, and that he wouldn't run out of energy before any of that. "Do you want some cool water?" Annabel's lips curled.

Itachi wanted to say yes, but he still ignored her. He heard her scoff and then walk off. It was all up to him now; he just hoped Sasuke had cool water when he came. _'Don't worry, I'll have it'_ Itachi sighed. What was this? Some sort of twin telepathy? He had no doubt in his mind that Sasuke was going to be here, and he was going to bring water with him. All for him.

So, he had to do his best to escape.

On the other side of the place, Annabel slammed the door closed. Itachi looked dehydrated, but he'll still live. If it lasted any longer she was going to make sure that he got water. She glared at the old man standing there "The other twin hasn't come, you said that-"

"And he will come, he's on his way. Give him two more hours or so, he'll be here, I assure you" he said and she wrinkled up her nose as she saw all the weapons around the table.

"What are those for?" She asked, worry in her eye.

"Two hours from now, I am going to have my prey"

It was a little too late to stop him now.

* * *

Sasuke sat as patiently as he could, but the feeling was still eating up at him. Did cars always move this slowly? Soon his phone begun to ring loudly, well to loud for his ears and he reached into his pocket to answer it. He didn't even look at the called ID to see who it was calling him. "Hello?" he asked and then he pulled the phone away from his ear.

"SASUKE!! " Two blonds yelled at the same time. '_Couldn't have picked another worse time'_ sighing, Sasuke hanged up on them. Only to have his phone ring again two seconds later, he opened his phone was more and yelled into it.

"What the hell do you want?"

"Well, you truly are a disrespectful child" Sasuke froze at the voice. It was none other than his grandmother, and he knew it was her. He gritted his teeth together. The driver on the front stopped the car and turned around to look at him only to coward when he saw the blood red eyes. Sasuke suppressed his anger, crossed his legs and let a smirk curl on his lips. All the while controlling the hatred and every emotion that might tremble in his voice as he spoke, carefully adding death to each word.

"Grandmother, such a pleasure to hear from you" he remarked "what is it that you want….." he looked out the window "In such a dreadful day" Annabel just listened, frozen at Sasuke's calm and icy voice. It was way different from Itachi's and sounded a lot more dangerous. Not that Itachi didn't sound dangerous and all it was just that Sasuke sounded like she knew he would. Complete evil.

"Oh, not much at all. Just letting you know that there is a time limit on the clock" Sasuke looked at his watch. It was already the evening, five o' clock.

"Your point?" Sasuke snapped.

"Itachi won't last much longer" there was her trademark laughter and then the line went dead. It was plainly a challenge, either you come or he dies. Evidently she didn't know he was here…..if he was even where he is supposed to be.

"BITCH!" Sasuke yelled before he sat forward and looked down at the man who was cowering under the passenger side of the seat. He looked up at Sasuke and coward even more. Sasuke on the other hand ignored his fear, for that was not real fear. Real fear was losing something that meant a lot to you, it was losing what made up your whole world. This man didn't understand real fear, other than his own imagination, and that alone was enough to at least put a small amount of imagined fear in you.

* * *

"What happened?" Sasori asked as he looked at the two shocked blonds who kept staring at the phone as if it had just offeneded them.

"He hanged up on us!" Sasori rolled his eyes.

"Just call him again" Deidara was about to do that but hesitated.

"No, lets use a pay phone or something so he won't know it's us." Sasori nodded in agreement while Kyuubi yawned. He was bored with all of this, when was something exiting going to happen? When he came here he had expected to engage in battle or something, but no. It was just a game of looking for someone with no action. _'Life just get's boring every day'_

* * *

"Please, tell me where I am!" Sasuke demanded. He had not paid attention to where they were going, he just hoped….

"Twinship town" the man squawked "Don't hurt me"

"I won't so long as we're at the right place" Sasuke said, he closed his eyes and search for his brother's mind. It was feint and he wondered if he really was too late, either way, he had no time to waste. He was here, snapping them open again, he quickly fixed his backpack, opened the door and sprinted out, not even caring if he owed cab fare. The man sighed and then stood up to watch Sasuke disappear into the town. The abnormal speed not really scaring him anymore.

"Such a beautiful being…." He whispered and decided to wait to see if for some reason Sasuke might need him again. He at the moment would do anything for that kid no matter how scared he thought he was of him. He would worship him.

Sasuke on the other side sprinted so fast he was a blur; he was making sure no one would see him, or note that he was there. It took a few moments of running around and looking into buildings, all empty, no one was there. What had happened to all these people? If this was a town, was it deserted? Then he noticed some broken property, some windows on the other side were all torn apart.

This place had been attacked……

'_Itachi' _he called out in his mind but as he turned a corner, he stopped for a second to take in his surrounding. He was already sweating with the heat, and he felt like he was about to crumble. Then he saw his brother, locked up…..at least he thought it was his brother. Hope filled him. He looked around and saw some shops that were closed and a place that looked like it had been burned down. He shook his head and quickly made his way over to the man, cautiously as he was sure it could be a trap. Once there, he saw the man's face. Indeed, Itachi. He brought out the water bottle and put it to his lips. "Drink Itachi, please drink"

Sasuke hated it, to see Itachi is such a painful state when he looked like he was someone who was strong. Someone you couldn't mess with…..was his grandmother really capable of this?

Slowly opening his eyes, Itachi met desperate dark fathomless ones, He did as he was told, drowning the whole bottle. As soon as his mouth was not so dry anymore he wriggled his fists and managed to break the wood restraint. Around his hands and neck. Sasuke quickly removed the top wood away and then started to help Itachi out of there. To Sasuke's surprise, Itachi leaned in forward and kissed him firmly on the lips.

His whole world seemed to turn upside down and spin at the same time, his heart was beating fast and his hand moved over his brother's chest. He would have thought he would have pushed him away, he didn't know him that well; instead he found his hand pulling Itachi closer to deepen the kiss. Then his arms going around his older brother's neck to keep him there. Oddly enough he felt complete, oddly enough; he never wanted it to end.

Itachi felt the same as he brought his arms around Sasuke's small waist and pressed him closer. His mouth slanting to the side, opening Sasuke's mouth and his tongue was already exploring beyond.

So this is what happened, when bad met evil.

They fell in love.

* * *

"It's time" the old man said and Annabel looked up from what she was frying up on the stove.

"What do you mean it's time?" She demanded.

The man turned around to look at her; he licked his lips and said "To hunt" Annabel's eyes widen when the gun was pointed to her forehead.

* * *

Man,It's been a while that I have been able to sit down and write something out. It's 12:36AM. Who knew that starting for the University can be so stressful. First year going there and I'm scared. Well, THANK YOU! to all who reviewed and are still reading this story! Im so sleepy right now, but I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and that it wasn't so bad!

Please Review.


	13. WhoseToSay What Is Evil And What Is Bad

13

**When Bad Meets Evil **

Whose To Say, What Is Evil And What Is Bad

Itachi sucked on the upper lip of his twin brother for a while, before the reality of everything fell on him and he knew this was not the time to be doing this, nor was it the place to be doing this…..what had gotten into him anyway? "Come on, we have to go" Itachi gently said as he slowly and reluctantly pulled completely away. His throat hurt when he talked, do to the fact that he had had it dry for too long. Sasuke shook his head, keeping his arms around Itachi's neck and wondering when he would come out of this small daze.

"No!" He suddenly yelled at Itachi "not until we make her pay for what she's done to you" Itachi was shocked with the anger in Sasuke's eyes, they shone the color red just like his when he was angry. The way Sasuke clung to him, it made him smiled and he nodded. He too had a score to settle as well. Yet, he feared putting what he always longed for in danger. Now that he had it, he never wanted to let it go, never wanted to let his little brother go.

Yet, if they were ever going to live in peace, they were going to have to kill all that opposed them.

"You must understand Otouto, there is a twin hunter with her" Itachi ran his fingers gently across Sasuke's smooth cheek, admiring the soft skin. Sasuke didn't have the same marking as he did crossing from his eye to cheek. "I've never dealt with one in my life, but I guess we can sneak attack them…there just something about the hunter though" Sasuke nodded and looked around.

"Where are they?" Itachi pointed across the street.

* * *

It truly was time to begin this game of prey and predator, and he was going to make sure he enjoyed it, The old man turned around to look at Annabel and licked his lips "To hunt" Annabel's eyes widened when she found his gun pointed to her forehead. This was something she had not expected, this was something completely out of her control.

"John, what are you doing?" She made sure not to stumble on her words and act cool, like a gun pointed at your head was the most normal thing in the world.

The old man ignored her "And let us start with you, do you think IM A FOOL! Or something. Being a twin yourself! Disgrace, you don't deserve to live!" he spat at the ground. Annabel was shaking from fear now, how did he know she once had a twin? All she had ever mentioned was that she wanted to get rid of her nephew's twin and that she wanted his help to track him and just that.

She could do the killing herself. "I killed my evil twin, don't point that thing at me!" she hissed confidence trying to bubble up in her chest, but the old man just seemed to persist. With his hand raised like that, his smell had become stronger and it started to burn her nose. Her eyes started to water and she attempted to back away only for him to crack his gun and ready it for a shoot out.

"Twins switch roles, lady" the man smirked his finger pressing more and more on the trigger "You are the evil twin; you've been so all along."

"I….am not" Annabel chocked out in disbelief.

"No twin would ever kill their own twin, if not they would follow or protect them" The man hissed, he'd seen so many twins trying too over come death just to stay with their twin. Giving up their lives to protect their twins. And even if they hated each other and all, in the end they would always end up supporting each other when they were faced with other odds "Only an evil twin would think about doing that to their own brother or sister of the womb"

"…John"

* * *

As Sasuke and Itachi approached the cavern silently and cautiously, they held hands and hoped that they could over come this. Just as they were looking for a way in, there was a gun shot, following it was a loud screech and to Sasuke's and Itachi's surprise their grandmother came flying out of the window, glass shattering everywhere as she struggled to stand up. "Hmmm" They turned back to look at an old man, both brothers hissed and covered their nose and mouth. "I would have thought you boys would put up a challenge and would have ran away already."

"Not before we destroy you both" Itachi hissed out, why was he feeling so lightheaded suddenly and what the hell was that foul smell. Apparently his little brother could smell it as well and was having the same effect on him. Was it the twin hunter's effect?

"Careful" Annabel said as she backed away "that man is a twin hunter, I might want to kill you, but he'd do it in the worst way" She gritted her teeth and cried out "I AM NOT THE EVIL TWIN!" At that Sasuke glared.

"Who are you to say what is bad, what is evil, and what is good!" Sasuke hissed out as he turned to her "For my whole life I had no idea I had a twin, I lived by myself always feeling like something was missing, but never once did I think I might have a twin" Annabel was looking at Sasuke confused now and for once she started to question herself "And I just want to meet him and you stand in the way, bring trouble with you"

All their eyes widen when the old man begun to laugh and move out of the window "Now, aren't we all a messed up big family" He pointed the gun to Sasuke this time "and what you just said was so touching, I could not have explained it better. Twin or not, it's amazing how much you and your brother must know each other and yet not even know one another. You are strangers by blood"

"Don't point that gun at my brother" Itachi moved as a flame grew out of his hand, feeling the warm heat from behind the twin hunter turned around with widened eyes.

"No way- how are you" He didn't know what to say or do, he had come over many twins and all but this was all new to him! Since when did a person, a human have powers such as that? This was impossible. All of them here, if they truly had powers, they were all equal match for him and all three made him dead game. This was not supposed to be like this.

He pulled the way away from Sasuke cautiously, not noticing that Sasuke was getting a read on his heart beat and all. It was a spell he had come upon, all he needed was a small bacteria from the air and needed it to go into the old man, once there, the bacteria planted itself in his heart growing like a tumor. Sasuke would know, for now it was like a ticking bomb. "I say, I am un fairly out numbered here" All he could rely on was his own power and guns now.

Sasuke smirked.

"Do you suggest we play and even game then?" Sasuke spoke in a cold voice that made even Itachi look at him questioningly, Annabel noticed this and smirked when she saw the doubt in Itachi's face, but then frowned when he relaxed.

'Trust Me' was the word that had ran through Itachi, they were about to play a game, and he knew what it was now. He had no objections to playing with his little brother; after all they had missed out in a lot. They were four people, one big town, and every house positioned to make it look like a maze. "Why don't we make it interesting and play a hide and seek, all of us alone and helpless, see if you can catch us"

The old man thought it over, he didn't know their power, but if he could weaken them with his scent. Then he just had the upper hand. "Yeah, let us play" He turned to Annabel with a smirk and the brother's caught it. They were not going to worry over their grandmother; she was as good as dead already.

Both Sasuke and Itachi left her there alone.

And for once in her life she wished she still had her twin to fall back onto, she was foolish. She never thought she was going to be here. "Tell you what sweetie, I'll give you a five minute head start and make it good, for you are my first target"

Annabel didn't hesitate.

She ran for her life.

* * *

Sasuke and Itachi ran along side each other "Grandmother is going to run away" Itachi said as they stopped over a tall building. Sasuke looked to where his older brother was looking and saw that the cab he had taken was still there. Itachi wanted nothing more to kill her, he knew better than to let her live. If he did, she'd take advantage of that, and once she got the chance she would kill Sasuke.

He was tired of her, she had lived in pain for to long.

She needed to die.

"We'll kill her as soon as we get rid of that problem" Itachi spoke and Sasuke nodded.

"Is it me, or does he smell like a rotting corpse?" Itachi looked at Sasuke and then to the old man, he was pretty good, but now that his little brother mentioned it. That was the smell. A painful smell of a rotting corpse that had been out in the sun for way to long, probably hundreds of years to long.

"I believe so, we have to avoid that somehow" Sasuke pulled out to small black things and Itachi looked at them. They were bandanas. Perfect to cover their nose and mouth. Thought he knew that this would help they would have to finish the man quick, for their eyes will sting.

"When all of this over" Sasuke began "Will you be my boyfriend and not just my brother" Itachi was shocked for a moment and then nodded.

"You just stole my thoughts little brother"

* * *

Annabel was crying as the guy drove her away and she knew she was being a coward, leaving her nephews to face that. But she couldn't help it; her life was more precious at the moment. Suddenly the car swerved and the man who was driving became possessed out of nowhere. It was like a bad horror film, something bad overlapping the other. "Hello, Sister"

"Ma-Maria" She stuttered. The cab driver begun to laugh and she screamed only to stop and look around her once more. She was in a car and no one was talking to her. She was hallucinating…..no, her dead sister was messing with her mind, because she is good, her sister is evil. She repeated that a couple of times until it relaxed her a bit.

And she wants her to go crazy.

Yeah, that's it.

It's her dead twin sister's fault!

* * *

**Back in the City**

"Ah, finally a phone!" Deidara chirped as he pulled out a quarter, nickel, and a dime. He placed them in and every watched as he dialed the number. Deidara smirked when he could hear the phone ringing. This was the moment he was waiting for, as soon as he got a gold of Sasuke, he was going to scold him for hanging up on him!

* * *

John, the old man sniffed the air, but found that he had lost track of the twins.

That was until somewhere out there, the younger twin stiffened. He smirked, all he had to now was follow the music that'll lead him, no doubt, directly to the twins. Sasuke cursed as he tried to pull his cell phone out of his pocket. When he looked at the caller ID, it was restricted.

Itachi glanced down at it and said "Answer it"

* * *

Thank you, to all who review, it means alot! Well, here's hoping you are all still enjoying this story and that you liked this chapter. See you around!!

Please review.


	14. Trust You

14

**When Bad Meets Evil **

Trust You

Sasuke had never ever been really told what to do; he always did as he liked.

Yet the way Itachi was looking at him, he knew his older brother meant what he had said and that he didn't have to hesitate. He never answered his phone when he didn't know who it was that was calling; he always just went on by himself and what he had felt and right now he really just wanted to smash the phone down on the floor 'Trust me' that was what he had said to Itachi and it was what Itachi expected of him, and yet it was so hard to do.

To be trusted, and trust someone else

It was hard

Instead he thrust the phone into Itachi's chest and shook his head "I can't do it, I can't. You answer it!" Itachi looked at his brother worriedly. All he had asked of him was for him to answer the call and the boy now seemed to be freaking out. Nodding his head slightly Itachi took it and answered it, all the while Sasuke stared at him in disbelief. How could his brother just be like that….so confident in no matter what it was? How could he have answered the phone without knowing who was calling…..or "Hello?"

Why was he the one over thinking things?

"Yes, it's me Itachi, stop yelling Deidara"

He had even started this game with an unfair advantage; he could feel the old man nearing them. Yet at the same time he was slowly working to kill the man before he even got here, and he had not said a word of it to Itachi. Itachi had actually expected to work as a team, and take the old man down together. He watched as Itachi talked with Deidara and the others over the phone, he didn't seem scared to even say a word.

Unlike him

That kiss they had first shared……what was it?

And him asking Itachi to become his boyfriend so suddenly…..was that really what he wanted.

It scared Sasuke.

It scared the hell out of him, who was he anyway……he couldn't tell a lie from the truth, nor could he even come to terms on trusting himself, and if he couldn't do that then he couldn't trust Itachi. Itachi sighed as he gave away where they were at and snapped the cell-phone closed. He turned around to return it to his little brother only to find that the boy was already long gone. "Sasuke!" he yelled out. Desperation filled him then.

He needed to find his little brother now, and have him in his arms.

He was not about to let him go.

* * *

"They are in west California" Deidara said as he turned to the others "We have to buy a ticket, their grandmother is so going to kill them if we don't save them or something! We have to support them, un" Kyuubi shook his head as he wrapped his arm around Naruto.

"I don't think they need us there with them, I say we should all go home" Kyuubi hissed, this was already no fun and Itachi then went missing and he had really no clue what the hell was going on. He felt left out, especially when he couldn't kill anyone. Though even though Kyuubi was not concern on what happened to both brothers Naruto and everyone else was so they simply ignored him.

"Is Itachi alright?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, Sasuke came to his aid" Sasori's eyes widen for a second when Deidara said that.

"Wait, how is that possible, none of us ever got the chance to tell him that Itachi was in trouble." Kyuubi yawned again, hadn't they just called Sasuke's phone and gotten Itachi on the other line instead. As for how Sasuke might have known, Kyuubi had an idea.

"The granny could have told him, she had Itachi prisoner as well as the phone and the number, she could have called Sasuke and told him everything and la, la, la, so they could kill him and now she has them trapped like flies who need our help……I think" they all nodded at that and decided to hurry up and go find both brothers. Naruto on the other hand had to drag Kyuubi all the way, who all the while just wore a bored expression with really no desire to go anywhere.

'_I was really hoping for something more exciting' _

* * *

Itachi looked around, but Sasuke was no where to be found.

But he had to be here!!

Once he had felt that the old man was getting near he had turned to Sasuke and was going to tell him to go hide, but when he did the boy was not there anymore and that alone was the scare of his life. It made his heart falter for a bit, but he knew Sasuke had to be around here somewhere hiding already. So, now he was searching for him '_Sasuke, where are you'_ was that desperation on his own part? Was he really getting attached to something he really never had?

Deciding to calm down he stopped, lost in this maze of houses and western styled desert he really felt lost and alone with no way to get out. Where was the old man? Had he somehow gotten to his Sasuke? That thought alone scared Itachi, if taking his eyes off Sasuke one second would mean this much anxiety, then he was going to have to keep the boy on tight watch at all times, this was going to be a pain. It was sure to annoy Sasuke as well as him.

Sasuke on the other hand had been looking for a way out as well, in a discreet way that would not draw Itachi's nor the old man's attention. Of course, inside his head he could hear Itachi calling for him and he didn't know weather to run away or run to Itachi……he was being torn apart by his own feelings. He decided to run away, but he not really thinking about where he was heading simply ran in one direction and sealed his faith.

Opening his eyes, Itachi looked up and narrowed his eyes something blurred past him and he knew it was Sasuke.

He chased after it without hesitation. "SASUKE!" he called out. That unexpectedly pulled at Sasuke's heartstrings, he being the boy who was still lost inside. '_Stay away, stay away!' _and yet still torn about telling him '_come and get me'_

"_You are mine!" _Itachi was not going to stay away. He needed to think of a way to catch Sasuke, looking around a few things caught his eye, and that caused him to smirk. It was perfect to tie Sasuke down with and keep him in place without the fear of loosing him again.

Grabbing the rope that was thrown on the floor, Itachi decided to rope Sasuke in. Disappearing from view and silencing his thoughts, capturing Sasuke wasn't a difficult task. The boy was already confused from the beginning that he had no idea on what he was doing; all he kept thinking about was getting away. So, before Sasuke knew it a rope loop landed around him and then tightened around his waist and arms, pinning him into place leaving a hopeless chance to even run away as he nearly fell forward. "Why are you running?" Itachi hissed as he came into view, he was pissed as much as he was glad that he had found and caught the boy.

Apparently Sasuke had not been able to bring himself to go far, Sasuke wished that he would have gotten far now though. This was simply humiliating. Sasuke soon started debating on weather to speak or not, when all of a sudden, he gasped, time ran out and there was a loud explosion. It sent every house shaking and every glass rattling. It confused Itachi greatly as he looked up and there was a sand storm now heading their way.

"How did….who…"

"I'm sorry" Sasuke muttered, but there was no time to respond before Itachi had jumped on him and pinned him to the ground. Sasuke barely had anytime to react to the fact that Itachi was protecting him from the heavy storm that was about to hit them.

Both of them were soon under the sandstorm getting buried under it, as if the sand was trying to erase everything that had ever happened there. Trying to get rid of the bad memories, cover them in a layer of dust and wish for new ones to come on fresh new layer. But that was probably never going to happen.

Itachi held on tight to Sasuke all that time.

All Sasuke could do was hope that Itachi was never going to let go.

* * *

Annabel was rushing through the airport, not caring if she bumped into someone or not, she cursed when she saw that there was a long line. "I need to escape as far as I can, somewhere where that old man won't find me….but as soon as…..this is all my fault, I lost my grandchild and all due to his twin brother having to be alive, damn you Fugaku" All the while that she was muttering to herself about this and that, she had not noticed that her older brother was there.

Uchiha Madara.

Having heard enough of his muttering to concern him with his family he decided to make himself known "What was that, Annabel" She looked up shocked and her lips trembling. It was she who had told Madara to steal his younger twin's eyes when he went blind, all in the means that everything would be better, but he was naive. Madara regretted it ever since and since then Madara had also hated her and had made it his life to forever avoid her. He never believed in her, talked to her, and so stayed away from the whole family and lived in secret. Fugaku, Itachi, and Mikoto were the only reasons he visited.

"Madara, what are you doing here?" Annabel stuttered her eyes nearly bulging out of her eye sockets.

"I was going to go and visit my one and only nephew, but…..what you were just saying sounds a little interesting. Would you mind sharing?" She didn't have a choice in the matter, the way he spoke was demanding and he could easily crack her neck as well. Nodding her head she led the way to a sitting area in the airport and both sat down to talk. She was going to have to say this to him, and even if he could save both twins, she was in the end going to make sure that she got the younger twin and killed him.

"Itachi…..he's out in the search for his younger twin brother, but now both are in a fight with each other. The younger twin wants to kill Itachi!" She lied through her teeth and she made her body shake, just remembering that old man "He is pure evil, I was scared and ran, I fear Itachi would not have fared well and is now dead, if not still fighting for his life, someone has to save him…..or he could die" Or maybe the old man already has killed them both, if not just the younger twin as it was first promised.

Madara on the other hand didn't believe her for a second, but if Itachi was in danger, it was most likely her fault and he was going to have to fix it. Now about Itachi having a younger twin, that was something new and something he didn't trust either, since it was never mentioned. Pulling out a gun, he pointed it at her forehead and said "Take me to Itachi, I want to see for my self" Annabel didn't know what to do, so she just yelled out.

"ARE YOU INSANE!!?" Madara smirked and all the lights of the airport went out again.

"AAAAAAHHHH"

* * *

The sand storm had buried everything in its wake, at least the halves of the houses were covered and there was nothing on site. It looked like a buried town and nothing left of life in it. The sun beat down on the hot sand making it a suffocating scene.

Far off in a small distance from the small town, two pale figures stared in awe and decided to run back to the town. They were hoping to find their pound of flesh, if not more.

* * *

Hello there!! Thank you to all who review and are still loving this story. I hope you all enjoyed this chanpter! This story just gets even weirder as it goes.....-.-

Please Review.


	15. I Wanna Be

_I'm sorry," Sasuke muttered, but there was no time to respond before Itachi had jumped on him and pinned him to the ground. Sasuke barely had any time to react to the fact that Itachi was protecting him from the heavy storm that was about to hit them. Both of them were soon under the sandstorm getting buried under it, as if the sand was trying to erase everything that had ever happened there. Trying to get rid of the bad memories, cover them in a layer of dust and wish for new ones to come on fresh new layer. But that was probably never going to happen._

_Itachi held on tight to Sasuke all that time._

_All Sasuke could do was hope that Itachi was never going to let go……_

15

**When Bad Meets Evil **

I Wanna Be...

Under the heavy blanket of sand, Itachi held onto Sasuke, both trapped under it and suffocating.

"Itachi…can't …breathe" Sasuke muttered as he started to wiggle against Itachi, his own nose covered in the thick sand making it hard to breathe, besides that he couldn't even open his eyes to see. The heady scent of the sand made him want to throw up, Itachi himself started to struggle "Itachi" Sasuke seemed to call out his name in a mumble and beg him to make everything better again. Deciding that he and his little brother were not going to make it if they just stayed like this, he started to claw at the sand his hands could reach.

Urgently clawing at it "Dig little brother", he muttered his lips slightly parting slightly in an effort to not allow the sand to enter his mouth, Sasuke in his desperate struggle just did as Itachi asked and started to claw at the sand. He needed room to move, he was suffocating and it was so hot and heavy. He could not stand it. He needed air now! He needed out.

"Itachi" He sobbed out and Itachi begun to release some of his magic to release the sand and shake it away from them both. That day, the biggest earthquake in about 30 years or so hit the town of West Enamores, the far out west section of it in California. A place hidden from any real map, except for one map that had been written many years ago.

* * *

**In The Plane**

Deidara and Naruto smirked as soon as they made it to their destination "can we get out of this plane now?" Kyuubi begged he was airsick already. It was not like him to get motion sickness from anything, especially not a plane, but it happened every now and then. Naruto had made sure it happened this time and now Kyuubi knew that it was not that he was normally someone who got airsick, Naruto made him that way. Sasori was done with all the whining and the pissing and all the bitching, so he simply decided to stand up then and made everyone stare at him in desbelief and some shock. Especially the air attendants.

"Sir, please sit down again, the plane has not stopped moving yet" The attendant said as she sat in her own sit but looked like she wanted to stand up to properly scold him. Sasori scoffed and walked over to Deidara, making sure his lover was able to get out of his seat.

"Come Dei, we have to hurry" Deidara nodded and stood as well gladly following his lover, Naruto and Kyuubi following behind. They walked to the emergency exit and popped the door open, making everyone stare even more and gasp in shock. The pilot himself was not sure why that door had been opened so he called out for everyone to calm down and for a flight attendant to check that everything and everyone was all right. This time the woman was really going to get up, no matter what happened, it was her job to make sure everyone followed the rules.

"Stop! You can't! IT'S TOO DANGEROUS!" she shrilled out, and Sasori glared her way making her stay sited. He then placed his hand in Deidara's lower back and kept him close.

"Everything is just fine," he said, using his puppetry magic. Everyone there was soon his puppet looking forward and happy, smiling to themselves, some even creating desent converstions with one another. Sasori once more motioned for Deidara and both held hands as they jumped out of the plane at the same time. Naruto and Kyuubi fallowed right after and soon everything was as if the door never opened and none of them had ever been on the plane. Their minds completely erased, even though some of them were left with the feeling that something here had happened that they could not longer recall.

"Where do we go from here, un?" Deidara asked as he followed Sasori around, all of them making sure a plane would not decide to land their way or run them over.

"West" Sasori stated what was obvious. They ran into a sprint, no longer visible to the naked eye and decided to start searching.

* * *

"Madara, we are not going to find anything out here!" Annabel hissed as they were back on the Californian hot land. Madara looked at her face and could tell that she was scared to even be here, in all it amused him as much as it made him worry about Itachi. This was his nephew's son, and he took care of his family ever since he had taken his twins own eyes. It hurt to know that he had been the one to hurt him! He did not want to see anyone he loved hurt anymore, even if sometimes it could not be avoided, he did not want to feel useless anymore.

"Shut up and lead the way" Annabel bowed her head down, she was not sure if she should go back and put not only her own life on the line, but Madara's as well. Even though Madara was more than capable of taking care of himself, she slowly nodded her head and led him through the airport, without stopping to be inspected before anything.

"HEY!" A police officer yelled as he saw them breaking all the rules and chased after them as they begun to run. The same taxi man was there, he looked surprised to see her again and this time with an even scarier man that made him want to pee his pants. Made him want to, but he did not.

"Hey! It's you, why are you here!" They did not have time for this.

"Take me back to twinship town and step on it!" The man nodded and did as he told, he went was far as disturbing the peace on the streets and he finally made it out. About seven police cars were behind him and part of him wanted to do the right thing and stop, but the people inside the car would not allow him to do as he wished. Madara looked as mad as…..as a demon!

"I'll take care of them" was all he said before every police car popped like a bottle of soda and blood spilled out of them as they collided. The man shook, just outside at the same time and in the same area, Deidara, Sasori, and the Uzumaki brothers stopped running and looked out. The yellow taxi cab passing them by only for their eyes to widen when they saw that Madara and Annabel were inside. They begun to follow right behind it and once Sasori got the chance knocked on the window.

"Madara!" he yelled, in hopes that he could hear him.

"Sasori, what are you doing here"

"Looking for Itachi, why is She here!" he yelled glaring at Annabel "I thought she had caught Itachi and were now in the fight to save Itachi's twin brother….or something" he really had no idea. Madara on the other hand was left perplexed to the Idea of Itachi having a twin brother.

"Wait, Itachi truly has a twin"

"Just about, un!" Deidara said as he came near as well "He's adorable and a little prick….though we really have no idea where in the west we have to go to help them" Madara was even more concern with what was going on here. What was going on!

"Tell me everything Annabel," he hissed, "What is really going on!"The gun was pointed to her throat just at her life vein this time and she looked shocked. Everyone else around was waiting for her respond as they ran and kept up with the high speeding car.

"Nothing's going on" She took a deep breath as the gun was pressed more into her "Except for the twin hunter that is out to get our blood, please don't kill me big brother!" she cried out and everyone was left in disbelief.

"Stop messing around, there is no such thing as a twin hunter!" just as Madara was saying this, the man driving decided to speak up.

"Actually there is," He said, "John once had a twin and he was killed, run over by one of those large tracks and turned into splattered guts all over the street. It was said that john cried out his heart and ate his brother's remaining of his body, since then he had been driven to a life of forced immortality, living to kill all those with twins, and even more off it those who kill their own twin. That must be why you are all heading to the deserted twinship town"

"Where did this tale come from?" Madara asked.

"It's an old tale told to us by our parents, told from their parents, they all tell it for some reason and never come near this here"

"Does this mean we are going to have to kill him, maybe it won't be so bad?" Kyuubi said and everyone else sighed wanting to hit him over the head.

"We don't have time to waste, we'll go on ahead" Sasori called out and Madara nodded in agreement, Annabel was about to yell to them if they were Insane for being so public with their powers but she soon found the butt of the gun hitting her on the back of the head and knocking her out.

* * *

It took a while to dig themselves out, but Itachi and Sasuke had managed to make it to the surface. Cleaning the sand that had gone to places that it should not and breathing in clean air. Itachi then turned to Sasuke and pinned him down on to the ground again; a glare on his face and an equal glare on Sasuke's own face "Don't you ever fucking again tell me to stay away from you! I will never stay away from you so don't ask it" Sasuke was shocked. He knew he was the one who had asked Itachi to be his boyfriend and now he was running away, he was such a coward and Itachi deserved better.

"Itachi" He yelled "Didn't you just see what happened? What I did, I killed that old man just like that! I made him explode out of nowhere" Itachi shook his head at the nonsense his brother was talking about, nonsense because he didn't care so long as they were both alright "And I didn't even tell you that I was, I don't trust myself, how can I trust you…..I am way over my head here! I don't know what I am doing" He begun to push at Itachi, but Itachi kept him firmly down. "Itachi stay-"Sasuke gasped.

"Don't push me away" Itachi held him tight, the word falling just in the curve of his ear making Sasuke shiver with uncertainty and something warm. Sasuke did not know how to act, so he just begun to cry and begun to pull Itachi closer to him. "Don't push me away"

Itachi was not sure what he was hoping for when he calmly begged that of Sasuke, this was something he had longed for, for so long. He finally had it. He was not ready to let go, and he felt like he was never going to be ready to let go. He knew they were brothers, and he really did want to try a relationship with this boy, his own twin. He wanted to be everything to Sasuke.

"Itachi" Sasuke called out. "I'm sorry"

"Sasuke I want you to understand, that I want to be the one that you run to, the one that won't hurt you, the one that you love the most," Sasuke was shocked by what Itachi was saying. "I want to be more than just your friend, or your brother, I want to be your lover and so much more beyond that…..whatever you need," These were words hard for Itachi to say, but he felt emotional and broken down, he'd made it this far and the day was finally here.

"Right now I just want to get out of here," Sasuke murmured.

Itachi pulled slightly away and nodded. Both of them were tired, thirsty, and dirty and could not wait to actually eat something, take a bath and get some much-needed sleep. They slowly stood up, and as they did, two shadows landed on them. Looking up they saw it was a girl with curly hair and a boy with a hat on. Not even an hour out of the ground and they had already stumbled upon trouble "Well, what do we have here" he girl let out a laugh that was annoying.

"Who are you?" Itachi hissed. At that moment, the sun over the horizon sank into the ground bringing night along with it. The moon was soon casting an eerie glow around them as a gentle breeze brushed the sand up to fly around them.

"We are nothing, we are just a lost civilization of people who love to eat others…..you could say cannibals" Both Itachi and Sasuke knew they had just gotten themselves in deeper trouble "We've been kicked out of here since the hunter came and killed everyone, never thought we'd still find two alive" She grinned.

"Christina, calm down, there is one for each"

"Yes, Gorge" she giggled again.

Sasuke and Itachi both staggered back "What do we do now?" Sasuke asked. He wanted to know if Itachi had a plan for them to initiate, he wanted to put his trust on him this time. He really wanted to believe that he could allow Itachi to be his all.

"We roast them like marshmallows," Itachi said simply and both cannibals soon were running towards them, the intent to make them the feast of the night clear in their glowing gold and black marked eyes.

* * *

Thank you to all who reviewed the last chapter. So how is this one?

Please review.


	16. Pop Champagne

16

**When Bad Meets Evil **

Pop Champagne

Fugaku leaned back in his own personal couch, and took a long sip of his bear. He burped and then grabbed his back scratcher to scratch his ass. He sighed contently, set it aside and kept looking at the game that was playing on the screen. He could not believe that his favorite team was winning, he should be at the edge of his seat, but he was too busy laying back and enjoying every second of it. That was when Mikoto walked in and frowned when she saw him picking his nose. "I can't believe I married you" Sure he was a stud, but any man doing what he was just doing –Sloughing around- was disgusting and unsightly.

"Huh, oh hey honey" He smiled at her "Look, the dodgers are getting their asses kicked!" Mikoto barely glanced at the screen before she decided to go sit on his lap.

"Hey sweet heart, when do you think Itachi will return" Fugaku took his eyes off the game and looked at her. She had a worried expression on her pretty face. Though Fugaku choose to ignore it, he did not want to ask what she was so worried about it, but he guessed he didn't have to. Eventually she would tell him.

"Fugaku…I'm worried about our kids" Fugaku sighed.

"I'm sure he'll be here soon, he should have found Sasuke by now after all. You raised him, remember" She nodded numbly and then said.

"But you raised Sasuke" The name seemed strange to her still "I know nothing about him, nor Itachi, who's to say he's not a great hider, and right now Itachi is playing hide and seek cross the world" Fugaku arched a brow and then sat up.

"I don't think so, I'm sure they have both found each other." She nodded again and seemed to accept his answer when she doubted once more.

"But what if someone is now trying to kill them… Don't you think we should go and look for them" Fugaku narrowed his eyes at her and shook his head. There was no way he was getting up from his comfortable couch and there was no way he was ready for both brats to return and ruin his peace. Besides that, he and Mikoto had gone over this since the day that Itachi left. It was already too much nagging for him, he pushed her off his lap making her fall down on the floor with a pout- so much like Sasuke- and she crossed his arms as he said.

"So I raised the better son, suck it up bitch"

"Excuse me, Itachi can kick his butt! I raised the better son, bastard"

* * *

Itachi was not in the mood to deal with this bull crap.

"We roast them like marshmallows," he hissed and Sasuke just turned to look at Itachi, wanting to know exactly what his brother meant by that. Before he knew it, Itachi had hot burning fire on both his palms and the two cannibals had backed away, at a far distance. They had moved fast as fuck and Sasuke knew they were going to be a bigger hazel then they looked to be. For a moment, he thought he could actually take them down on his own without getting Itachi involved, but this was not about the issue now.

He watched his older brother and stood back, his brother's eyes glowing red and spinning in a wheel, fire dancing about him as he sent the flames to race after the pale freaks. The flames shimmered beautifully like rivers of ruby passion, and they contrasted beautifully around the sand. Sasuke could even hear the loud crackles and snaps as the flames moved about the sand, heating it up, some parts of it becoming so hot they looked like lava. "What the hell you nature freak stop throwing flames about so carelessly, you'll end up hurting more than just us!" The girl cannibal yelled, her curly hair moving around her head.

"I don't think so" Itachi hissed, "I am having way too much fun"

The male and female cannibal jumped from left to right, their glowing eyes golden with a glitter of black marks in them. The male soon noticed Sasuke just standing there, watching the flames that the one beside him was dispersing around them. _'That boy must be helpless and not have powers at all'_ the male thought, his partner receiving his thoughts. "Christina!" he yelled, the girl ended up laughing as she got the message. Yes, that was the one they were going to target, the weak helpless little boy. He would make the perfect snack for tonight.

Itachi was a bit confused when their patterns of movement changed dramatically to an even faster pace. It made him withdraw his flames in, and soon they surrounded him and Sasuke. Both of them were running back and forth around it, and Itachi had to figure out where exactly it was that they were looking at. "Keep your guard up Sasuke," He whispered and Sasuke snapped back to reality, his eyes following the cannibals whom had figured a way around his older brother's fire. He could read their hungry eyes and just at whom they were looking as if it was the main dish.

Sasuke took his time, and then bent his head down a bit; just enough for his bangs to cover his eyes and allowed them to bleed red just like Itachi's. He bid his time then, keeping a close eye on both cannibals but at the same time making, himself seem vulnerable. He knew they'd attack at any moment, but to who they were really after was not clear to him, it could go either way, him or Itachi and he was not about to take the risk of them attacking his Itachi.

It took Itachi a moment, but then he understood what they were doing and what their shifting patterns suggested. They were going after his little brother, and that was something that he was not going to allow. He decided to recompose his fire to a different pattern as they had, but he was not sure exactly what their pattern was now. Both of them seem to change it every now and then. It was as if they were trying to confuse him as to whom they were truly after, but Itachi had his own plan. He was also going to have to trust Sasuke to take care of himself and that Sasuke would have his back if necessary.

That was when the cackling girl jumped up and decided to attack from above, taking them by complete surprise. Sasuke bent his knees down a bit and brought his hands up, a blue shield sphere appearing around them, while the girl who had tried to attack them was now stuck on it like a fly being electrocuted by a thousand bolts, if not more. "AAIEEE!" The boy cannibal on the other side had stopped moving, a horrified look on his face as he watched his girl get fried, her jolting body and the white substance that came out of her mouth all scaring him to hell and back.

"Chri-Christina!" It yelled, it sounded as if it was being torn apart from losing his love, companion, something anyone could understand on being the most painful thing in the world. Itachi could have sympathized with it, but he really did not have the heart. Re-directing his flame, he got the boy from behind and made sure he roasted to ashes. "Auuugh!" Sasuke looked over at Itachi and smiled. Itachi smiled back and pulled his little brother to him. The girl that had been electrocuted had popped and parts of her body flew all over the place, the flames welcoming the flesh so they could turn it to ashes. The scene looked like a strange battlefield that Itachi and Sasuke had created together.

The whole event around them dissolving into a melting red color that still burned "Let's get out of here" Itachi said, Sasuke gasped and clung to Itachi as they started to sink into the ground. A Dark portal with swirling purple appearing just around them and Sasuke looked up at Itachi confused to what it was. The dark hole in the ground was scaring him and he wanted to get away from it.

"Itachi?" he asked when his older twin brother would not let him go.

"It's alright, just trust me" Sasuke was shaking, but he nodded his head and pressed himself hard onto Itachi. His fingers curling around Itachi's shirt and he placed all his trust on Itachi once again. He had once before as they were fighting and they ended up being all right. Itachi kept his arms wrapped tightly around Sasuke, he closed his eyes making himself relax and they sunk faster into the black portal in the ground. He was only keeping his promise to his brother in the hopes to find them some rest.

* * *

**Half An Hour Later **

They were finally there; Madara stepped out of the car with Annabel still in the car but coming back, it had been a long ride. However, the sight that greeted them was not the one they had been expecting. Red glowing fire covered the very sand itself and it snaked around like a storm as it melted the sand it touched. "This is one of Itachi's techniques, what has happened here" Madara demanded but no one knew the answer, Deidara, Naruto, Sasori, and Kyuubi were just as confused as he was, all the while Annabel glanced out of the car and knew that they had gotten rid of the twin hunter.

That had to be it.

"ITACHI!" Deidara called out, he was worried. What if Itachi was in trouble, despite the fact that Itachi disliked him, Itachi was his favorite person to tease. Sasori was equally as worried, for Itachi was someone was someone he cared for as well, it was his friend. Kyuubi looked indifferent, but all the while Naruto was looking back and forth scared as well.

"SASUKE!" his voice was louder and it boomed, soon there was a loud popping sound and an arm came flying their way. Before Kyuubi and Sasori knew what was going on, their blond partner were jumping into their arms and clinging to him. "Whose arm is that?" Naruto yelled out loudly "WHO THE HELL DOES THAT ARM BELONG TO!" Madara stepped forward and looked down at the hand.

It was pale, nearly transparent. It was surely not Itachi's hand, the flesh itself began to shriek out its pain and the hand began to crawl around on its own. Everyone stared at it, as it moved around as if searching for something. Madara stepped forward and stepped on the hand. The hand struggled more and seemed to want to grip his feet, he knew he had seen this kind of flesh before. It only came with one species of parasites that loved to hide within a village, attacking innocent pedestrians late at night. "Cannibals" he hissed out and looked around the place as the fire did down.

"Ugly things, are they not?" Kyuubi questioned as he looked at the hand. Everyone was left speechless at that. Annabel took this time to run as far as she could; the cab driver noticed her leaving and began to shout.

"Hey! Come back here miss!" Madara turned around and watched her run away. Madara scoffed and turned back, he had seen enough, he wanted to talk to Fugaku. Looking at the other boys around him, they all looked tired but at the same time ready to go after Annabel. "Sir, she has run off!"

"Leave her be, Itachi can destroy her, let us go back now" he turned to look at the others "All of us" They all nodded, all the while Kyuubi yawned, he was greatly disappointed with having nothing to do on this whole trip. To him it all seemed like a waste of time. He had not killed or stabbed anyone and they were already going home, while Itachi and his twin brother were probably still out there fighting and killing the bad people who were to come between them. Well, it did not matter anyway; he had better things to do back home anyway.

Madara on the other hand could not wait to meet Itachi's twin and he hoped that happened soon. Because, it this is the mess Itachi and his twin had caused today, he just knew that they would kill Annabel, and that was what he wanted. He wanted them to be the ones to kill that woman, and shoe her just how awesome twin can be, when they are together.

* * *

**With Sasuke And Itachi**

**A Different Location**

It had not taken long and it had certainly not felt like it had been long, but Sasuke was still clinging to Itachi and shaking. "We're here," Itachi said after a while of looking down at Sasuke. Moreover, Sasuke slowly opened his eyes to look around, he was confused at to his surroundings. He then looked back up at Itachi for an explanation, he had seriously thought they were going to die when they went through that portal, but they had been just fine. He felt as if he understood trust a bit more, and he felt like being more open with Itachi, about himself and his feelings.

"Where is here?"

"A hotel, we are going to rent one for tonight" Sasuke's face paled at that and Itachi blinked down at him, and then he brushed some of Sasuke's hair away from his forehead. Sasuke seemed to lean forward on his toes and into his touch, making Itachi feel warm inside.

"Do we even have the money?" Sasuke slowly questioned when it seemed that Itachi was only going to keep staring at him like that, it made him feel warm and his heart race. Itachi smirked and pulled out a credit card that he had taken from their father's wallet. Itachi had taken so much from his father, the cell phone, his wallet, which he knew his old man would not miss.

"We have dad's gold" Itachi said it so proudly making Sasuke make a face at him, since the young Uchiha had never used a credit card on his life. Itachi knew his father might get a call to confirm that he is staying at this expensive hotel and he will just have to come to terms that it was him. He just hoped his father did not reveal their location, though that was probably not something to worry about with the man sometimes being too lazy to do anything.

"Oh yeah, you are smart big brother" Sasuke said with sarcasm. Itachi ignored his younger twin and walked over to the counter, a woman that looked around her thirties greeted them with a large smile of her face. Sasuke narrowed his eyes at her and leaned a bit against Itachi who slightly smiled back at her just to be polite.

"Why hello, how may I help such a handsome young man such as yourself" She made a face and then said "Are you guys even old enough to be renting a hotel?" Sasuke narrowed his eyes again and Itachi looked indifferent to the comment she had made. It was not the first time an elderly woman had told him that he looked too young, so he simply had to show his ID that said he was old enough.

"I need a room, for me and my lover" The woman's eyes seemed to widen in disbelief at the fact that Itachi had just said that he and the kid beside him were lovers. Itachi was greatly amused by then woman's reaction, but Sasuke just kept glaring at her. Itachi found that to be cute, and he pulled Sasuke closer to him and wrapped his arm around his shoulders. The woman snapped out of what she was thinking, blood oozing out of her nose and she turned around to clean up before handing them a free room key and everything, a broacher of all that they were getting free.

"Please enjoy your stay!" she led them all the way to their room. Sasuke still glaring at her retreating back. Itachi on the other hand had not expected her to even give them a free room or anything, she simply looked to happy to just give it to them. Once she led them to their room, she cooed over them telling them that they were so cute and she could just eat them up. Itachi had opened the door and let Sasuke in before running after him and closing the door on her face. Once they were in the room, everything was silent before Itachi decided to tease his younger brother.

"You are so much like a bunny" Sasuke had not been expecting that.

"Am not" Sasuke hissed and threw a pillow to Itachi who easily dodged it.

"Yes, you are"

"Itachi!"

"What"

"You are annoying me" Itachi smirked as he opened the door to the restroom looking inside before walking in; Sasuke stared at him and then followed him inside. As soon as Sasuke was inside, Itachi closed the door and startled Sasuke, who turned around only to be caught in his brother's arms. Sasuke soon felt his brother's mouth behind his ear, and his brother biting the top part, gently nipping making his body shiver at the pleasure it brought him.

"Let's take a bath and then we'll go to bed"

Sasuke nodded his head and before he could even get his head straight, his brother was pulling his shirt right over his head. Sasuke shivered at the cold air that brushed his skin, but blushed as he saw his brother looking at him with such intensity. It made him want to hide, and it made him squirm. "Quit looking at me like that, it's embarrassing," he barely said in a whisper and Itachi laughed at him.

"You are so shy" Sasuke glared and reached for his brother's shirt, also taking it off. Itachi did not seem to mind. Both brother's watched as sand fell of Itachi and Sasuke shook his head. Itachi was then pulling Sasuke's pants, unbuttoning them and then tugging them down soon after. Sasuke had been startled by how fast he was losing clothes and his brother was not.

"Ah wait" Sasuke hissed, Itachi would not let go at the same time Sasuke was going after Itachi's pants, unbuttoning and then pulling down. Both brothers struggled as their arms crossed and they were fighting to undress the other.

"Why don't you allow me to strip you first" Sasuke's blush turned even more red, he could barely see Itachi's blush, but he knew he was also blushing, so he was not the only one affected by this.

"Because you were born first, you should be undressed first!" Sasuke retorted and Itachi decided to back his younger twin to the door behind him that was now closed. Sasuke gasped as the cool door made contact with his warm back, but he did not stop his squirming and struggling to take Itachi's pants off first.

"Okay, since I'm the older one, you should listen to what I say" Sasuke scoffed.

"We came from the same womb; I shouldn't have to listen to you"

"Sasuke you are making this impossible"

"No Itachi, you are making this impossible" Neither brother knew how they ended up rolling around the floor trying to dominate the other, but before they knew it they had lost all their clothing. To Itachi's amusement Sasuke looked pissed off as hell "Now look at what you did!"

"What?" Itachi said, confused.

"We're naked"

"I think that the point" Sasuke shook his head and got up to turn on the water, Itachi soon following after and hugging him from behind. His whole body shivered at making contact with Itachi's own body, flesh to flesh and it felt so delicious. Sasuke had never had contact with another person this way; he had never even been seen naked by anyone before. Maybe his father when he was younger and had to shower him, but that had only lasted until he turned two. Afterwards he had learned to bathe himself and his father never interfered with that –Well, maybe when he was pissed off that he would not get out and he would get a towel and wrap him up so he would stay put-

Itachi on the other hand, he had been in relationships before. Even on his birthday, he had found someone to hang around with, but if he had known Sasuke had existed then, he would have been his number one to go to for everything. However, his relationships never lasted, and they were more like acquaintances, this one was going to be forever though. Being here with Sasuke this way, was so different from being with anyone else out there. Just being around Sasuke made him feel different. He felt complete.

"Let's get in" Sasuke said, he turned around a bit before stepping under the showerhead. He was blushing again, he seemed to realize something about being naked with his twin brother right there, and it was erotic. As Itachi got in, his eyes strayed to every drop of water that hit his brother's body and ran down in gentle streams.

He just wanted to touch that flesh.

Feel it under his fingertips.

Sasuke soon found himself pinned to the wall with his brother's lips on his. He pulled apart from him and glared "You just love kissing me without my permission, you haven't even asked me out yet" Itachi nodded, and then leaned down to press his forehead to Sasuke's, Sasuke's breath caught as he felt Itachi's warm breath on the side of his cheek, his body reacting to his brother's touches. This time Sasuke reached up and kissed Itachi on the lips, his arms going around his brother's neck. He was highly aware of Itachi's wondering hands on him and he could not explain the need to press him closer.

The need to touch him as well

"I'm going to devour you Sasuke"

* * *

Hey Everyone! How are you all doing? Thank you all for reviewing the last chapter! means alot. Also...About this last scene, yeah...Maybe going to be lime, but not full lemon. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter though! Also, if you can go check out my new Fic, **Day And Night**. Main pairings ItaSasu (Uchihacest) KakaObi and ShisuiOC.

Please review!


	17. What’s Luv?

17

**When Bad Meets Evil **

What's Luv?

Annabel sat by herself, in a bar somewhere off in the middle of nowhere for her.

She did not know what to think now, there were so many things going on and as far as she knew, Madara would confirm Itachi and that despicable Sasuke were dead. In the end, it would be all her fault, for no one would ever blame Itachi's twin. Why was everyone suddenly against her, even Sasori was suddenly had lost respect for her, the face he had made when he had looked at her. She felt disappointed in herself, where had she gone wrong. She was always the one trying to protect them.

It had to do with Sasuke being a devil child that had to be it. Sasuke had everyone cast under his spell, that no one could see the truth that was it. She was going to have to change that and turn everyone against Sasuke, if he were still alive, which she knew that boy would be selfish. He probably already sacrificed Itachi's life to save his own disgusting life! This time she was going to go all out, but only she was going to do it. This time no one else would be involved.

"If you want something done right then do it yourself" She laughed to herself.

* * *

Sasuke gasped.

Itachi was completely pressed to him to the point that there was no room left between them. His skin seemed so attentive at the time, and he felt so needy to have Itachi's attention fully on him. It seemed as though his skin was becoming heated and he needed something to cool it down, he needed to be touched. He gasped and arched when Itachi leaned down to kiss the side of his neck and then sucked him. His heart felt as though it was beating to fast for his body to keep up.

"Itachi" He moaned out, his head tilted to the side as he squirmed against Itachi to have friction between their bodies. Itachi took that moment to pull back and look down at his blushing younger twin. The sight was heavenly and so appealing to the eye, he really wanted to devour him.

He leaned down to kiss Sasuke as he thought more about it. Sasuke had trust issues, so he knew he was going to have to take this slowly. He was not even sure if Sasuke had ever experienced something like this, his hand slid down to between his little brother's legs and he groped the boys cock, gently cupping it before stroking it. He loved every reaction Sasuke had to him as he began to buck into his hand "Has anyone ever touched you this way, Sasuke?"

"Ahhh…Nh..noo"

"Do you want to go all the way" At this Sasuke stopped all his movement and he glanced up at Itachi, confusion on his face.

"What do you mean by that?" Itachi shook his head, unsure if he should continue if his little brother did not know what it meant to be taken. Sasuke on the other hand hid his smile, he knew what it meant to be taken and no he had ever been, he just wondered if Itachi would take advantage of his clueless state. Before Sasuke knew it, Itachi was putting shampoo on his hair and kissing him once again.

"Ah! What are you doing?"

"Taking care of you," Itachi whispered in his ear, Sasuke shivered and he felt his skin grow Goosebumps. He moaned when Itachi's hands slid down his frame and suddenly Itachi dropped to his knees. Sasuke felt embarrassment and disbelief when Itachi kissed the tip of his cock. It felt amazing, it felt wonderful whenever Itachi touched him, but he did not think that this was necessary.

"Itachi…you don't...Ah" Itachi took the head of Sasuke's cock into his mouth, his lips wrapping around it tightly as he sucked him hard. Sasuke got weak in the knee, his breath coming in short and he nearly slid down to the floor, but Itachi's hands on his hips kept him up. He was shaking hard "Ita-chi" Itachi simply noted Sasuke's responses and slowly took more of him into his mouth. It was incredible how highly sensitive and new Sasuke was to this.

Sasuke, on the other hand, was confused as to why Itachi was doing this, but it made his chest burn and his heart beat faster than normal. He already got a kick in his heart when he was near Itachi, to have Itachi touch him, kiss him, do these things to him, it made his heart go crazy. He knew he was blushing mad, he knew he was becoming a mess, but all he could think about was how good it felt to have Itachi's mouth on him.

"Itachi…I'm…I'm augh"

As he came, Sasuke slid to his knees, feeling his body heavy with bliss he still managed to wrap his arms around Itachi's neck and pin him down with a hard kiss. He did not want it to end here. He wanted to go all the way. His body was hungry for Itachi and he was not ready to say this was the end of this. Itachi kissed his little brother back but he was not sure on what to do now, his body was demanding its own release. The feeling that ran through his veins, he knew better than to say that he was in love with his twin, it was more of a burning longing that had always been with him and it was overriding him at this moment. He broke the kiss, and then licked from Sasuke's lips to his neck, turning him on his back on the tub.

_**I long for him**_

"Wait" Sasuke gasped as he felt Itachi bite him on his shoulder and grip his waist hard "Please…let's do it on the bed"

"Sorry Sasuke, I don't think I can make it there. Let me have you now" Sasuke moaned and turned his head away, Itachi's hand was on his cock again awakening him. He could feel the strong longing, the need to pocess, and the hands that weakedn his body into submission. He did not have much of a choice when all he suddenly wanted to do was kiss Itachi again and taste him once more.

Mouths opened and tongues met in heat, tasting each other's unique taste. Sasuke's hands started to move around on their own touching Itachi anywhere he could and pulling him close, while Itachi's hands went to his hips, slid down to hook around the under part of his knees. Soon his legs where being pulled apart at either side of Itachi's own, as Itachi pulled him closer to his waist and Sasuke's legs where at either side of him. Itachi then broke the kiss and looked down at his boyfriend.

The boy looked so dazed and innocent, his eyes all hazy and his chest rising and falling, his face completely flushed with pinkish cheeks, Itachi wanted to bite them hard. That was how adorable his younger twin brother was and it made his heart beat fast in his chest. Sasuke on the other hand was out of breath that he could hardly breathe, he could hardly even speak a word. The way Itachi was looking at him, especially in those places embarrassment started to grow on him. He soon brought his arm up to cover his eyes.

Itachi smirked. "Don't cover your face," he said.

Sasuke simply shook his head and let out a small whimpering sound. Itachi leaned over Sasuke once more and buried his face into the crook of Sasuke's neck on the left side, he breathed in his scent and then brought his tongue out to lick under his ear. Sasuke moaned and arached to him, Itachi's hand was soon on one of Sasuke's nipples gently rubbing it before deciding to tug on it. "Itachi" Sasuke managed this time.

It had become hard to swallow down all his moans completely. Itachi just knew how to drive his insane. As for Itachi, every rational thought had left him as he other hand moved to play with Sasuke's entrance. He pressed his finger gently against the puckered skin until Sasuke opened up for him. Just enough to get the tip of his finger inside and guide the rest within Sasuke seemed to really react to this as he suddenly moved to grip his shoulders and his body completely tensed. "Itachi!" Sasuke cried out.

"Shh, relax" Itachi pressed his forehead to Sasuke's once more, his hand that had a been on Sasuke's nipples moved to caress Sasuke's back as he lifted him a bit off the tub. Looking around, Itachi noticed that he did not have any lube to actually do this. It was obvious that this was Sasuke's first time and he did not even have the proper preparations, taking Sasuke raw the first time would be a bad idea. Sighing, Itachi lifted himself up along with Sasuke who seemed confused when his brother completely withdrew from him.

"Why'd you stop?" Sasuke's voice was so soft and shy that it pulled at Itachi's heartstring.

"Let's go to the room," Itachi said. Sasuke nodded but stopped Itachi suddenly and grabbed some shampoo to put on his head. Itachi was taken a back for a second but allowed his little brother to wash him. He enjoyed every bit of it. Sasuke's erect body brushing against his, Itachi could not help but place his hands on Sasuke's small waist.

* * *

The others were now, once again, sitting on a plane. Kyuubi thought that he was going to die on one of them soon, and then he really wished for it to crash. Not that he would die, nor his Naruto, no, the plane crashing would at least be something exciting to this boring trip. He could not wait to get home and sleep a whole day away. The others on the other hand, even Madara, were all worried for Itachi and his twin. Even though Madara had not met the Twin and he had no idea what that was about.

For as long as he knew, Itachi had been born a single child, though he always seemed to long for a younger brother. "I say we should have killed Annabel already un," Deidara said once more, no one ever seemed to listen to him. Sasori decided that his blond boyfriend needed something to relax him. He stood up and tugged the blond up. The plane was already flying and they could already get up. "Ne Sasori, what" Deidara became silent when he saw that his boyfriend was taking him to that small little restroom on the plane that scared him sometimes.

Once there, he was pushed inside and Sasori fallowed as he closed and locked it, a smirk spreading his face as he advanced on Deidara who hardly had any room to move. They barely fitted there, there was to place for them to sit, even the sink was small. However, this was no problem for Sasori, it was not the first time that they were going to do it standing up.

Outside Madara made a face do to the fact that he knew what they were going to do, Naruto was asleep, and Kyuubi was bored out of his mind looking out the window. Back inside the small confined restroom, Sasori was kissing Deidara hard. His hands quickly undid his belt and zipper, he then proceeded to press Deidara to the side of the small wall. Deidara hissed in pleasure and welcomed all his touches. They seemed to melt all his stress away, and his hand were then undoing Sasori's pants as well.

He was about to let out a loud moan when he felt a finger enter him and then another almost at the same time and they stretched him. Sasori had quickly captured his mouth fully and swallowed every moan that came his way. "Shhhh"' He said against Deidara's ear making him giggle slightly do to the fact that it tickled but then his mind was lost in a fog of need.

Soon Sasori was driving into him and fucking him hard, "YES SASORI!!" There was no way that Sasori could have stopped Deidara from completely expressing himself that way. He would not dare stop him either; he loved it when his lover called out his name loudly for the whole world to know who it was that was fucking him to heaven. Deidara threw his head back, his arms hugging Sasori close to him as the small-enclosed space seemed to capture their breaths, it seemed to become extremely hot and it was making their bodies sweat profusely.

They locked lips once more and hungrily kissed each other, as they kept moving together, Sasori pulling in and out of Deidara's body bringing pleasure to them both. Everyone else in the plane was shocked by the noises coming out of the restroom.

* * *

_ItaSasu_

Itachi and Sasuke had moved to the bed.

There Itachi had made sure to get the lube before laying his little brother down and then proceeded to kiss him hard once more. Their wet bodies moistening the sheets under them, their bodies touching one another as they indulged in each other once more, now Sasuke had started feeling nervous. Itachi's slick lubed finger seemed to probe at him once again and this time his body was tense at the beginning.

Itachi stopped when he noticed this "What's wrong?"

"I don't know" Sasuke said, "I'm….nervous." Itachi smiled down at him reassuringly and kissed him on the forehead.

"We don't have to do this now you know, we have a lot of time" Sasuke shook his head as he took a deep breath, feeling silly for even being nervous.

"No, I want to go all the way" Itachi nodded his head and leaned down to kiss Sasuke once more, gently nipping at his lower lip and then going down to nibble on his neck. Gently, and waited for Sasuke's body to open itself once again to him. His knee moved in between Sasuke's legs moving them apart and slowly Sasuke's body did opened for Itachi.

Sasuke was panting hard and moaning loudly.

Itachi hissed when he felt Sasuke's fingers dig into his back and pulled him hard. Itachi leaned down taking a nipple into his mouth sucking it, then licking it, and then sucking it again, rolling the tip of it in between his teeth all the while Sasuke's hands blame to dig themselves into his long and soft wet hair. Itachi could not stand it anymore. He could no longer ignore the throb between his legs. He slowly moved and then took out his fingers, and pressed the head of his cock in the prepared entrance.

Sasuke held his breath then.

Itachi tried his best to relax him as he slowly came in, but soon drove inside the rest of the way. The heat of Sasuke's body wrapping itself completely and tightly around him, Sasuke seemed to squirm and tried to adjust to it. "Are you ready?" Itachi panted, no longer knowing if he would be able to control himself. Sasuke could do nothing more but nod his head he feared using his voice.

Itachi pulled out only to push back in, Sasuke hissed in pain and waited for it to get better as Itachi kept moving within him. Soon, Itachi found his spot; Itachi's hands moved slowly down Sasuke's waist to his hips as Sasuke started to move with him and then slid down to the back of Sasuke's knees. It made Sasuke moan louder when he felt Itachi's hands touch him there, and then he felt his legs being spread further apart.

It made him feel vulnerable as Itachi finished him off and he climaxed before his lover was done. Itachi watched Sasuke cum and it knocked his breath out as he came. He never thought that watching Sasuke get off would make him get off. The feelings he was feeling at the moment overriding in his veins like burning liquid fire that would not subside.

He needed to kiss Sasuke again,

He needed to possess Sasuke again.

Now and forever

* * *

Annabel was out on the hunt.

She had a great plan already, no matter what she was going to kill Sasuke and prove everyone wrong. She was going to do this before Itachi even decided to bring him home, she was going to catch them. Knowing that if either one or both were alive, eventually they would have to come down this path to the way home.

In addition, when they did, she would be waiting for them, and if it was just Itachi, then it did not matter, but if Sasuke even came near, she was going to condemned him to hell, where he belonged.

* * *

Thank you for all who review, you guys are the best. Your reviews mean a lot! However, this chapter is probably lame, but I decided to add the lemon since I do not know what else to write right now. Hmmm, I need some ideas. Well, see you next chapter! –Hopefully.


	18. Bye Bye

_As a child there were them times  
I didn't get it but you kept me in line  
I didn't know why you didn't show up sometimes_- (**Mariah Carey- **Bye Bye Lyrics)

18

**When Bad Meets Evil **

Bye Bye

By the time morning came, Sasuke felt embarrassed of what had happened the previous night. All he could do was lay in bed beside Itachi thinking of all the things they had done. They made him blush and they made him wonder if he was going to do more of those things with Itachi. Was this the person, was Itachi the one that he was meant to share his life, his body, and soul with for the rest of his life. He was not sure what he was doing now, he was the kind of person who would never just open up freely to someone.

Still, for Itachi, it felt different. There was something there, between then, that he felt and it was so hard to explain. Itachi could make him feel so many feelings at once and the thought of Itachi leaving him now would kill him. Maybe it was just the afterglow of the sex, or just the warmth of Itachi's body next to him, but he did not want this to end. Maybe it was not the sex; people can have sex and not even be in love, it could be just for fun. However, Sasuke wanted to take this new relationship farther.

He wanted to know what else would happen, what struggles would they face and what arguments where they going to get themselves into it. Slowly curling into Itachi's side, he drifted back to sleep with so many thoughts plaguing his mind.

What could the future hold for them next?

* * *

Madara and the other's had reached the Uchiha home and he let out a sigh of relief. Deidara and Sasori had headed back to the university in Arcata and Kyuubi and Naruto had headed to their own home. Madara admired the surroundings before heading over to the door and knocking. No one opened and there seemed to be no sounds coming from within that would say that someone was coming to answer the door. It distressed him a bit, since he was tired and needed rest. Impatiently he knocked once more. Impatience getting the best of him, he kicked the door and knocked it down with one loud –BOOM.

Running a hand through his messy spiked long hair he stepped inside, his boots crunching under the rubble wood of the once door. The entrance of the house and living room was empty, where the hell could Fugaku be? Shaking his head at the fact that the house was a mess, he walked looking around until he heard a plate break in the kitchen. That perked up all his interests and he went on to explore the house and into the kitchen, before the entrance of the kitchen there was a small hall. Then he opened the door and walked in.

Once there he froze.

Fugaku had Mikoto pinned down to the kitchen table, her face to the side as her head was pressed in and he anal fucked her hard. They were fully dress, except for the fact that Fugaku's pants were opened and Mikoto's skirt was hiked up high to show her bunched up panties shoved to the side to allow Fugaku's huge cock to enter her. The moans coming from her were loud and needy and Fugaku seemed to be enjoying himself. It only took a moment for him to regain his bearings and not scream out in horror.

He cleared his throat and then said, "I am appalled by the both of you," He hissed.

Now Fugaku and Mikoto froze.

The turned around only to be faced by an angry man.

"Uncle Madara, what are you doing here?" Fugaku felt complete embarrassment on what his uncle had just caught him doing. Mikoto quickly pushed of the table pulling away from Fugaku completely and tugged her skirt down to show a proper enough appearance. She was blushing up her ears. She could not believe that she had just been caught in that position, she felt like dying.

"Hello Uncle Madara" she said. Madara simply shook his head at them. They still acted like kids and were not even taking care of their own kids. Turning around he shook his hand at them as he left.

"Please make yourselves presentable, I want to talk to you about your children" This made Fugaku's and Mikoto's eyes widen incredulously. What could Madara know?

* * *

_Meanwhile_

A woman with dark hair and sharp eyes similar to Annabel's narrowed as they looked out of the plane window. She had only visited the Uchiha compound a couple of times, last time it had been when Itachi was still in diapers. She enjoyed staying there, but it was a matter of time before she got the urge to leave and go and explore different places. Now after seventeen years she was finally returning.

Just one more hour, she repeated to herself and she would be back home. She had so many things planned, like seeing Itachi again and spending time with him. Talking with Mikoto once more and scolding Fugaku ever now and then. She wanted to bake cookies and for once act as if she had a real family.

She hoped her daughter would be there as well. She sat back and simply waited to get there.

* * *

By the time Itachi awoke, Sasuke had fallen asleep once again. Itachi sat up and looked around the room recalling what they had done. Not only had they had sex, but they had also raided the mini fridge and drunk some wine, along with chocolate and other little treats they could find. They had even had room service send them plates of food, pizza with piled up sauce, friend chicken, and just about anything else they could come up. His stomach had been so full at the time he could hardly get up and just laid contently next to Sasuke.

Now, they had better get up soon so they can head home. "Sasuke, wake up" he nudged his younger twin brother on the side. He then trailed butterfly kisses across his chest and slowly down, stopping at Sasuke's belly button, only to swirl his tongue around it and then poke it in. Sasuke seemed to shiver and squirm as he sat up and pushed his face away from there, a small chuckle bubbling past his lips. "That tickled" he tried to say in a serious voice but it failed him.

"Really?" Itachi purred, "I wonder what else tickles" Sasuke jumped out of bed when Itachi was going to make a move to grab him. Itachi growled low in the back of his throat but he knew he had to get up. Sasuke turned to look at him, a teasing look on his face and Itachi knew Sasuke was not going to allow him to ravish him again. At least, not so soon. Sasuke wanted this to be serious, and so did he, then he would work hard to keep him forever. Sighing, he got serious and went to get dressed. Last night they had specifically ordered their clothes to be cleaned, and to their disbelief, they had been. That obsessed woman said she would do anything and she had kept her word.

"Where are we going now?" Sasuke asked. "Dad is going to be mad since I took myself out of school, now I have to sign up for a new one"

"Well, you could sign up for the same one as well," Itachi, suggested. "You don't have to change your life for anything" Sasuke nodded.

"Maybe Aoi and Stephenie are still there" It was a thought, but he knew he was not going to be seeing those girls ever again.

"Those insane girls?" Itachi asked offhandedly. Sasuke shrugged and Itachi decided to drop it. It was apparent that his younger twin also had strange friends. "We'll be going back home, we'll take the next plane ride out to go" They both got ready and left as quickly as possible. The woman at the counter had even burst into tears saying that she did not want to let them go and that it had been a pleasure to serve them.

Sasuke felt a little unease, even when Itachi wrapped his arm around him and they walked around trying to figure out where they could get a taxi to take them to the airport. They soon decided to take a bus there. It was not so far from where they were. It was at least a thirty-five minute ride. Once there they walked into the airport, they did not have any bags to check in or anything. They had lost everything back in twin ship town when they had been buried under the sand. Itachi told Sasuke to sit by the waiting area while he went to get the tickets for them to go back home.

Sasuke sat there, turning his head every now and then to look at Itachi. That was when someone came to sit beside him. He tilted his head to look forward and into the face of a smiling woman. She curved her lips more and narrowed her dark eyes "Sasuke, my, my, you are still alive"

"Granny Annabel" He hissed as he sat back and moved one chair away. She scoffed and sat back in her own chair, a disgusted look on her face.

"I knew I would find you and Itachi eventually here. I had gone out drinking and then decided to come and wait here" Sasuke glared at her.

"What do you want?"

"You know what I want" she said and looked at him once more "I want you to stay away from Itachi, I want you dead" Sasuke crossed his arms.

"Make me" There was no way he was going to let go of Itachi, he and his brother were barely starting and he wanted to make whatever they had between them last. For once, he was putting his trust in something and he did not need someone interfering to take it all away from him. Annabel gritted her teeth at Sasuke's stubbornness, he was hoping the boy would admit that he was just playing with Itachi and wanted to kill him, as she knew he did. She was going to have to take him out herself, literally.

"Fine" She grounded out through her teeth, and stood up. "Come, I'll make you leave Itachi alone, I'll make sure you are dead!" She growled in an awful voice making many turn to look at her. Itachi on the other hand looked over his shoulder and saw that his grandmother was bothering Sasuke. He moved out of the line and headed their way. Sasuke's eyes darted to him and Annabel turned around to see Itachi. "Ah, Itachi, you are still a live" She smiled and wanted to hug him.

The whole airport was quiet and looking their way, the only sounds where that of the planes and a beeping sound as another one came to land. "Why are you here?" Itachi asked in a cold voice, as he did not allow her to come near him, before Annabel knew it, Itachi was beside Itachi "Don't you dare touch him."

"Don't worry Itachi, I can take her out myself, for hurting you and placing you in danger" Annabel felt the sting of guilt, as much as she hated to admit, Sasuke was right. She had hurt her precious nephew Itachi and she did not deserve to be in his presence.

"He's right Itachi, this does not concern you. This is my fight with him" Itachi tightened his hold around Sasuke's shoulders. He did not want to let Sasuke face anyone alone anymore, but he did not know the right way to phrase his sentence. Still, he did not let go of Sasuke as he glared at his grandmother, after all, she was his grandmother as well and she had it coming.

"Itachi, move out of the way!" She yelled and then all the lights went out, darkening the room but the sun was rebellious against the darkness. That was when a familiar –well to Itachi and Annabel- draft entered the room. It was bone chilling and it sent fear down their spines. She was here, that was all that they could think about. That she was here. The cold hard clank of her shoes, and everyone was frozen, their eyes unseeing as she came in. Her hair swaying from side to side, her lips in a grim, and her eyes glaring. Tight tank top, and tight leather jeans, she was your original one of a kind, Great Grandmother.

She spotted then, and quirked an eyebrow when she saw them. The boy beside Itachi catching more of her interest as he did not tremble, or even show fear in his eyes, She just knew she had felt odd auras in the room here when people seemed to be drawn. She was felt she had come to check it out "Why are you here?" she asked, "I never told anyone to wait for me at the airport" Itachi was shocked, he had never thought he would see his great grandmother ever again, since she had left, he was at a lost for words wondering if the woman was even real.

"Ah, we were going to travel, mother…why did you return all of a sudden, this is unexpected." She laughed to herself and great grandma narrowed her eyes. She was reading their minds, but the small young boy that Itachi and Annabel seemed to refer to Sasuke, was keeping her out. She could feel the mental wall he had set up and the angry look in his eyes, he knew he was being searched for information and he was not going to give it to her. It made her want to smirk, the boy had obviously had experience in getting his mind read before. He was...intriuging.

"What is going on here?" she asked with a clueless look on her face "Who is that boy?" She pointed at the small rave. Then she licked her lips and her eyes sparked. That was when Itachi and Annabel noticed that her interest had been on Sasuke all this time. For a moment no one spoke until Itachi decided to take the initiative of this.

"Ah, great Grandma Saki, this is my twin brother Sasuke" Itachi said his arm possessively around the boy and she narrowed her eyes, she had read that in Itachi's mind, but now it was confirmed. Itachi then turned to Sasuke "Otouto, this is my great grandmother Saki, she has always been like a mother to me, just recently she went missing though" Sasuke nodded, not sure what that meant. Could they trust this woman, or was she just like grandmother Annabel?

"Twin brother, eh" Saki said, and it was practically self explained what her daughter wanted to do. "Let's play a game then" She snapped her fingers, Sasuke and Itachi completely confused and Annabel was scared.

"Mo-Mother, please don't do this" Annabel said quickly as her mother brought up her hand "You don't have to do a thing"

"No, with you things will never stop" Saki hissed "As long as Itachi has a twin, you are either going to get killed to save him or he will be killed and I can't see my dear great grandson Itachi be hurt." She closed her eyes and snapped her fingers the shadows coming around to surround at the bottom of where each stood. "So, whoever wins the game gets their wish, If Itachi and Sasuke win, they get to be together and you'll stay away from them. But if you win, Sasuke will have to go away and Itachi's memory of his twin brother will be erased" She sighed this time "I don't want anyone dead"

Annabel was shaking, Itachi on the other hand knew the potential of his great grandmother's power and placed his hand onto Sasuke's and held it tight. Fear ran through him deep at what his great grandmother could do as the floor around them was soon like a huge gaping hole and they were being sucked in. He often used this portals to get by from town to town, but his great grandmother had a stronger grasp on then, they could lead to just about anywhere!

"Itachi!" Sasuke said, clinging to him as they started to enter, Itachi could tell that his younger brother was not sure what to do. He tried hard to stay close to him but soon the darkness started to obscure their vision. Itachi could no longer feel Sasuke's hand in his. He could no longer feel his younger twin's presence and that alone was enough to scare him, he needed to stay close to Sasuke and protect him.

"Sasuke!" he called out and all three were separated. Great grandmother Saki laughed to herself. The darkness consumed Itachi, Sasuke, and Annabel. She slowly started to sink into the black hole as well and started to disappear into the ground.

"Good luck" She said and snapped her fingers again. Everything around the airport going back to normal as the black hole closed itself. She laughed. All she wanted no was to see how the games were going to be played out "Let the games begin"

* * *

Thank you for all who reviewed! I don't know what I am thinking anymore, but I hope you are all still enjoying the story!

Please Review


	19. Foolish

_Inside the mind, that was the scariest place in the world. _

_That was the place where things became real, where you can dream and yet wake up feeling as if you were really there, because, perhaps you really where there. That state of mind can exhaust you drive you up to the wall mad with insanity. You have no grip on reality and just about anything can become real…so real that perhaps it can even kill you. Behind closed eyes, an invisible force, and an unconscious life._

_The scariest place you will ever know._

_It can take you just about anywhere… _

_It is a terrifying mental game, one so real it can kill you…we as Uchiha those are the games we play…_

19

**When Bad Meets Evil **

Foolish

Physical distress, this is how she was going to start out her game.

She wanted to see what they were capable of doing when they were alone and had no one to lean on. What it was to be alone and lost inside a maze.

Unknown to them, Sasuke, Itachi, and Annabel had been placed in three different corners, of the same maze and they were to find one another. To Sasuke it looked as if he was in a place with surrounding walls and only one way leading to somewhere. The same was for Itachi, but he was wondering what kind of game his great grandmother was playing at, and most of all he was wondering where Sasuke was. Annabel on the other hand huffed and got angrier by the second, she had two places to decide, but she did not know what way to go through.

With Sasuke well, he was wondering. "What is going on here?" he looked around and started to walk forward. He sighed and walked around, just taking turn after turn until he felt like he was going around in circles.

With Itachi, he decided to stay where he was, even though he was thinking about climbing the walls to see what was on the other side. He needed to think like his great grandmother, what was she up to this time? What kind of game was this?

Annabel, well she started to panic and run around.

'_One, two, I wonder what I should do when I see that lame old grandma again; I've been thinking to just cut her throat!' _Sasuke was musing to himself as he walked around, not heading in any direction in particular 'dead end' he thought as he looked into a corner before going in and kept walking forward looking for another opening. He kept up a steady pace, a calm one at that and Grandma Saki just stared at him with amazement.

Sasuke was the only one of the three who really was not looking for a way out. The boy looked at ease, unbothered by the circumstances of being trapped in a maze. It was almost as if he knew, or more, he was calculating where he was going.

'_Every wall seems to be made to look the same, but there is a difference, nothing is ever completely alike_' Sasuke thought to himself. In the same single area, no matter how many miles, or feet Itachi was away from him, Sasuke could feel him. He already had, Itachi had given him what he longed for, and his body searched for it no matter where he was, even if he did not know. He could feel himself getting closer to Itachi. Maybe it was what he wished that he was reaching, but he was not about to start doubting.

Great grandma Saki's eyes widen when she saw that Sasuke was just a few feet away from Itachi, he had found his brother without a problem, and it amazed her. "The boy is intriguing, but let's see what happens when I change the game." She snapped her fingers, the floor around Sasuke's legs disappearing into a hole and he fell through. "Itachi!" He had yelled and she cursed. Itachi had heard Sasuke calling to him, he had great hearing after all and he ran towards the sound. Just as he was about to turn the corner, the floor disappeared on him as well and he was sucked in. Great grandmother Saki huffed. These two boys were so much trouble.

Even lost in a maze, Sasuke could find his way back to Itachi.

She needed to complicate things.

This was not going the way she had planned. The only one going insane seemed to be her own daughter, Annabel. She sighed and shook her head. "Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke" Great grandmother whispered over and over again, "I want to learn more about you my dear great grandson, are you worthy of Itachi? We'll just have to see how much you are willing to suffer for him" She sighed once again, a decision that was hard for her to make "And as for you as well, Itachi, what does Sasuke mean to you?"

* * *

Uchiha Madara is a man of business, and great power, and little patience so he went straight for what he wanted to know. Fugaku and Mikoto, now presentable, sat before him in the living room, he on the other side. "Tell me, what is this of Itachi having a twin brother, last I remember, Itachi was an only child" He said, his voice firm and deep. Mikoto shrugged and turned to Fugaku who sighed and bowed his head. How was he going to say this to his dear uncle, who adored Itachi and would do anything to protect him? Clearing his throat, he decided to start at the beginning of where this whole mess begun.

"You see, Mother was there when Mikoto was giving birth. She had looked so happy when Itachi had been borne" Fugaku clasped his hands together "and then Mikoto went on a second labor, the medic Tsunade had to work hard just to keep her awake for the second delivery." Madara's eyes were now wide. He had a second nephew and had never known it. It pissed him off, but it was real "Now you can guess this is the part where mother became displeased."

"Sorry Uncle Madara" Mikoto said as she bowed her head down "I blame myself for not remembering, I should have known, after all, I carried him in my body for so long. Even if we weren't aware that twins would be born, I should have known" Madara nodded his head and then looked back at Fugaku.

"I am guessing she told you to kill the child…how did you manage to keep him a secret from everyone for…what is it, eighteen years?" Fugaku made a face.

"Well, I raised him, kept him hidden out in the outskirts and even got him a baby sitter for the times I was not there," Fugaku shrugged. "The damned child ended up killing his baby sitter, then I would just take him on business trips, home schooled him, and now he left for college, I told him about everything before he left. For some reason he wanted to delay ever meeting his mother and brother" Madara quirked an eyebrow.

"Wait, back up, you have to tell me more about him. He sounds to be funnier than Itachi himself" Fugaku glared at his uncle.

"What do you mean funnier?" Fugaku growled.

"You raised him on your own that is what is so funny about it" Madara ground up and then he got serious; this was not the time to be learning about his second nephew, he'll save that for when he meets them. "But, there is something going on here, and I am afraid that they are in danger" He slowly said, "I am not sure if we are to do something or let them face it on their own" Mikoto looked startled and panicked, as for Fugaku, he looked cool headed with an indifferent look on his face.

"Are you not worried?" Mikoto growled, hitting him over the head with her fist. He winced and then scoffed.

"I raised Sasuke, there is nothing that the boy can't handle," He proclaimed.

"Liar, Itachi will be the one winning and saving him," Madara sighed; he could see these fools had been betting their sons life away. He just hope they were alright, Itachi might have both his parents and him while growing up, he knows his grandmothers, every single one of them, so it shouldn't be a problem…right? What about Sasuke though? Madara shook his head and closed his eyes, trying to relax and ignore Fugaku and Mikoto's arguments.

"How far is this going to play out?" He whispered to himself.

* * *

_**Back to the Grandmothers….**_

"So, what exactly is this game about?" Annabel snapped as she sat tied to a chair.

"Well, as for your part in it, I still have not figure it out, but if Itachi and his younger twin can overcome this, then their last challenge will be you" She smirked "I wonder if they can though, I have placed them in the worst situation I could have ever thought of." She closed her eyes and let herself be consumed in her mind. She knew this is what was going to make them lose the game.

'_I want to see them try to find each other now' _

* * *

_It was numb._

_No, it was cold, and his fingers were numb and his body was trembling in uncomfortable rate, how had he gotten here? Sasuke crawl to his knees slowly, his body heavy and he looked around himself. The skies were dark, a gray color that accumulated clouds made when it snowed, and yes there was snow. A lot of it, his body was shaking and his insides seemed to want to curl into him, and it hurt. As if, his body was craving warmth strongly. Every part of his body was so numb that it hurt, it was a strange feeling to describe and he could tell he had been here for a while. "Itachi!" He called out, but his voice just got lost in the whistling wind that sent shivers down his spine._

_It was funny huh, this morning he woke up warm in a bed next to Itachi and now he was here, suffering in the blistering cold. It took some time, but he managed to get himself to his feet, it was a struggle do to how heavy he felt. All he had with him was his shirt and pants for comfort and warmth. As he took his first step, he heard a wicked laugh and he looked all around him, his head felt as if it was swimming and he was felt disoriented._

_There was no one._

_"Sasuke, what would you give, to get saved. I can offer you warmth, all the food that you need to sate your cramping body, and all it will cost you is Itachi" Sasuke looked around, he didn't care about the offer, he wanted to kill the bitch that had placed him in this state. He wanted to lash out more than anything, his heartbeat slowing in his chest as it became harder to breathe, his nose frozen, his lips chapped, and air puffing through his lips._

_"Where are you?" He yelled._

_"So, that means you'll come with me?" she asked._

_"Take your warmth and food and shove it up your ass," Sasuke snapped "Where's Itachi?" the voice gasped and then the woman's voice was giggling again._

_"You'd rather die?" Sasuke felt cold air come his way and he hugged himself, he was so cold. He could feel the strain in his lungs and the dry lump in his throat._

_"Where's Itachi!" He demanded this time, that was all he wanted._

_"Is Itachi worth your life?" Sasuke could not answer anymore, he did not want to. He was so cold, he could barely get his mouth to move anymore, but he knew if he just lay down and fell asleep, he was going to die. He could not die, all he could think about was getting back to Itachi and hoping that he was all right. Every thought went back to Itachi. Sasuke started to cry, hoping that his tears would warm him up, but they just froze. "Child is Itachi's life worth your life!" The voice repeated._

_Sasuke closed his eyes, and from within his heart he called out to his brother_ _'**Itachi**' _

* * *

Great Grandmother Saki clutched her head when she felt a wave being transmitted through her and across, it made her feel dizzy and disrupted her vision. What had Sasuke just done? She regained her bearings but she was still shaking from the intensity of the wave. She composed herself and then focused on the small raven. Sasuke had fallen to his knees and was struggling to stand up once more. "Fine" She hissed to herself "Let this be your frozen coffin of ice"

She turned to Itachi this time.

* * *

_"Sasuke" Itachi whispered, he had heard his younger brother's cry, but it was too hot to move. His body was sleek with sweat, and his throat was parched. He could hardly breathe, he felt as though something was pressing hard into his chest and when he had heard Sasuke cry his name, it had worried him. His vision was swimming as he tried to look around; everything looked so blurry due to the heat evaporating from the dirt into the sky._

_He swallowed thickly, and tried to stand._

_He placed his hand down onto the boiling floor under him and hissed; he immediately took it off and tried to stand on his own. The floor was so hot that the heat still burned him through his clothes, but not as much as it had burned his bared hand. Do to his sweat soaked clothes, he knew he had been here for a while, "Itachi, what would you give, to come with me. I can offer you cool water, cool fruit, a cool shower, comfort, and all it will cost you is Sasuke"_

_Had someone just spoken? Itachi looked around, his head pounding and feeling too heavy. "Hello!" He called out._

_"Itachi, all you have to do is let go of Sasuke and give him to me, that is all that will cost you to take you out of this misery" That he heard. He hissed as he managed to walk forward, his body was so dehydrated that he was heavy. He brought a hand to his flushed face and shook his head._

_"Where's Sasuke, give him back to me!"_

_"Are you sure you don't want a tall cool glass of water?"_

_"Give Sasuke back to me!"_

_There was a sigh of frustration "Is this agony even worth Sasuke?" There was no hesitation._

_"Yes, it is" Itachi closed his eyes and struggled to look around; he needed a cool shade, something to lower his temperature some water. He closed his eyes and called out '**Sasuke, where are you little brother**' With all his heart he called out, he didn't care where he was, he was going to go to the ends of the world in search of his younger brother and hold him once more. He had said he wanted to be Sasuke's all, he was going to find him, what he was feeling, wherever he was he had to escape **'Sasuke, answer me!**' _

_Somehow he did._

_That was when he figured it out._

* * *

Great Grandmother Saki's shook with frustration, the feeling again, this time with burning passion that knocked her off her feet. She grinded her teeth and turned to her daughter who was tied up. "What is this? Why can I feel them calling out to each other…mentally or something?"

"Maybe if you had read my book!" Annabel snapped, "Its called twin telepathy, I just wouldn't think that their connection would be so strong." Annabel sighed and closed her eyes "They are way to close, Itachi is being controlled by Sasuke now"

"Twin telepathy, eh" Saki said ignoring the rest of Annabel's rant and closed her eyes once more. _'I wonder if there is hope for you both to find your way to each other.'_ A smirked spread her lips '_how far are your minds willing to go to break away from mine.' _Behind her closed eyes, she began to search for Itachi once more. She frowned when she could not find him.

She growled in the back of her throat, how where they able to break from her hold? No, how had Itachi managed to change what was on her mind?

* * *

_**With Sasuke… **_

_"Itachi" Sasuke whispered, looking around him as best his could. His entire body was shaking, ice growing around his eyelashes, his check white and drained of all color, and a tired look on his face. His stomach was cramped up and his body tight with hunger. He swore he could hear Itachi's voice echoing inside his head but he feared that he no longer had a grip of reality nor his own life. He was not sure, where he was, he was not sure what he was feeling, all he knew was that he was going to die and this really was going to become…his coffin of ice._

_The wind seemed to pick up and his body was so numb, this time he really could no longer move "Itachi, I'm so-so-sorry…" Sasuke stuttered through his shattering teeth "I'm…I am….go-go-go-going, to-to-to di-die he-he-here" Sasuke wanted to sob. That was when a weight came to settle on his head and ruffled his hair and then a warm breath came to whisper into his ear._

_"You-you can't" A warm familiar voice said "You can't leave me, you can't die…I won't let you"_

_'Itachi' Sasuke thought._

_There was doubt in his mind, since Itachi could not be here, he was the one trapped somewhere and he was not going to make it. Still, he felt the need to respond to that voice, it did not seem to want him to give up. His blue lips moving slowly "Why-why can-ca-can't I, I-I-am so-so-so co-co-cold" He stuttered out once more time._

_"Because I was not born alone, I was born with you and I shall die with you, but not now, and not today" a warmer body curled around his and Sasuke searched for a way to get his arms around it. He was so numb, he was not sure what was going on, but he was sure that he was going insane. "Sasuke, trust me"_

* * *

It was not over yet, there was still one more challenge to face. They were ridding deep in their great grandmother's nerves by now.

* * *

Well, thank you to all who reviewed and are enjoying this story. I bet this chapter was not something you expected, I am not even sure of it myself. Finals are here and there's alot in my plate at the moment to focus on one thing, this is just for me to take a small break But -Sighs- Here's hoping that you liked it.

Please Review.


	20. For All My Life

_(__**Warning/ Disclaimer**__: Lyrics are not complete; I just took randome parts of it and placed it together) _

* * *

"_Ive been looking for you _

_All of my life _

_Even though I barely know you boy _

_I think maybe tonight's the night _

_Cause ive been looking for your love _

_All of my life_

_Because I _

_I wanna show what i feel for ya but _

_These words and this paper _

_Just aint good enough for ya _

_How can i prove to ya that _

_You live inside my mind and _

_I can see your pretty face everytime i close my eyes _

_Something about the way we met _

_The day we met i cant forget _

_I played this song again and again and i _

_I tell myself that one day.....:" -_**MC Magic : All My Life**

20

**When Bad Meets Evil **

For All My Life

Great Grandmother Saki had found Itachi, she just never expected him to be with Sasuke under the pouring cold snow, and his body was a warm point in contrast to the cold weather all around him. Never would she had thought that Itachi would come and save Sasuke in the end, it was not fair how he was making this seem like nothing. She grounded her teeth, so, Itachi had found a way around her mind. Was this through using twin telepathy? It all seemed too absurd and very easy, she had to stop that and do something drastic. She opened her eyes and turned to her daughter who sat there looking bored out of her mind. "Annabel, I think your time to come and play this game has come" she let a smile spread her face as her daughter became alert.

"Mother, you must be joking!" She snapped, trying to get up from her seat.

"I am not!" she hissed and snapped her fingers, taking her daughter back to reality before she even had a chance to say anything else. She closed her eyes once more, searching for Itachi and Sasuke, the scene that she found was not one that she had been expecting. The emotions that rushed through her, she wonder if perhaps her daughter one day would realize that having a twin sibling in your life was the best. Someone to share emotions with, someone to connect with "I wish for them to teach her that there is no such thing as an evil and good twin…" After all, it had hurt her to lose two children at once. Madara's twin brother and Annabel's own twin daughter.

She had borne Madara in Japan, Konoha, in the sanctuary, to a real immortal. Then her husband had died on her and she felt lost to the world. Thing was that she never told Annabel, that it was during one of her travels in the America's that she had gotten pregnant from a human, in her depression she had made that mistake. Sleeping with the human was the mistake, having her was not. Still, who could blame her, he was a captivating human that had captured her heart, had named her daughters, and like every other human, his life eventually left his body. She had lost someone else. Therefore, she had traveled since then to any place possible, searching for maybe, the possibility that he had been reincarnated.

Still, she had never expected her daughter to turn like this, corrupted in the mind as she was. It was the human side of her, even though she had lived for so long, she still hated. On the other hand, it was probably the fact that Annabel was born of pure demon blood and the human had been her sister, whom was not going to live long so she got more attention. She could only pray that everything would turn all right and she would get to keep all of them. For all of their sakes, she had to stand firm and bring peace.

This was the best method she could think of.

* * *

**Back With Sasuke **

"_Why-why can-ca-can't I, I-I-am so-so-so co-co-cold" He stuttered out once more time. _

"_Because I was not born alone, I was born with you and I shall die with you, but not now, and not today's warmer body curled around his and Sasuke searched for a way to get his arms around it. He was so numb, he was not sure what was going on, but he was sure that he was going insane. "Sasuke, trust me"_

_Sasuke felt his body being carried off the cold ground. His head was pressed under the person's chin and he soacked up the warmth. "Ita-Itachi?" he whispered. Itachi smiled down at his younger brother as he tried his best to warm him up tightening his hold on him, but he knew he had to take his little brother out of this place "Yo-you a-a-are so-so wa-warm" Itachi disregarded the comment, the mind was a powerful thing and his great grandmothers mind was far more complex than anything. She had lived for so long, far longer than any other immortal he knew. _

_Sasuke had saved him from grandmother, Annabel, this time it was his turn to save his precious Sasuke. He had waited long for a younger brother, and now he had him. In an odd and unexpected way, but whether it was as a brother or a lover, he wanted Sasuke in his life and that was all he knew. Closing his eyes once more, he searched for a way out._

_Somewhere in his grandmother's mind, there had to be a warm place that she had once been. Somewhere pleasant and warm and he was going to find it. _

_That did not take long though. _

* * *

Annabel opened her eyes.

There was a silent moment of shock, before she came to comprehend everything. People, humans, concrete reality surrounded her and she could tell that this was not imagined. This was reality; at least she hoped that it was, reality and illusions could get confusing. Still, It all felt so real. "Do you need any assistance?" a plane attendant asked as she came near her, a smile on her face. She was tongue-tied and all she could do was shake her head and look at the two empty seats next to her. "Okay" the attendant said "Call me if you need anything, we'll be departing soon"

She did not know what kind of game her mother was going to be playing this time. Moreover, she certainly did not know what to expect.

* * *

In another part of the airport….

Itachi, on the other hand, had closed his eyes and once he opened them, Sasuke was asleep in his arms and they were heading through a long hall that was usually in the airport, so they were boarding a plane. That was all that came to mind, they were boarding a plane now, looking around the glass building that had them trapped, the outside looked cloudy and gray. The planes running around the place, getting fuled and prepared to lift at any moment, was this a part of the game? Still…this was reality, was it not? He could not feel the presence of his grandmother's mind anymore, it had to be reality. What kind of game was she playing now though?

He was about to turn around and go the other way when he saw his great grandmother coming his way. She smiled and waved at him, and eager gesture of happiness and giddiness, yeah, she was up to no good "hey there my precious great grandson" she said, she looked way to happy. She tilted her head when she saw him glaring. How could she be doing all of this, Sasuke's small body was still cold and shaking in his arms and the building was cold as well. It was Sasuke's first mental experience and he was still trapped in the aftershocks "Why do you look so mad?" she asked.

"It's not funny," Itachi said. "What you are doing is not fair"

"Of course it's not my darling. I never meant it to be funny, as for fair, oh" She leaned forward and placed a hand on Sasuke's forehead, "he's so cold, you should warm him up with your heart" she grinned and started to walk again, hiding the secret look in her eyes. That was all she needed, to touch Sasuke's forehead and this game was soon ready to begin, all she needed was for them to board. "Come along now, or we'll miss our flight back to Konoha"

"Wait, what are you playing at great grandma?" She just kept walking and Itachi sighed as she disapeared into the plane. He turned his attention to Sasuke in his arms and leaned in, his lips brushing his little brother's and he set him down. He needed to wake up Sasuke back to reality that is what she had meant. He had to get Sasuke back down to earth with him. Itachi pressed his lips harder to Sasuke when they boy did not respond and brought his hands up to press on his cold cheeks, slowly he started to feel him warm up.

Slowly Sasuke's lips moved against his, unsurely and trying to form words. "Sasuke, wake up" Itachi whispered lovingly into his ear. Sasuke hummed and slowly opened his eyes, he turned his head to the side and looked outside to the airport planes riding around. The light was so bright and white for a cloudy day and it hurt his eyes, his head was pounding with a minor headache, he wanted out. Still, this is not what he had remembered last seeing, what the hell was going on anyway? "Come on, we have to board the plane, Sasuke?" Itachi said, nuzzling his neck and Sasuke jolted then, pushed him away, Itachi was startled by that. He had not been expecting Sasuke to react so violently.

Sasuke backed away from him until his back was pressed to the cool glass behind him and glared, his hands gripping his head, it hurt. It felt as though he had had an out of body experience. He was shaking, but not because he was cold this time, it was for another reason and he could not explain it. He just felt so uncomfortable in his own skin at the moment, he wanted to tare it off his bones. Itachi hesitated when he saw that confused look on his little brother's face, but he guessed it was the backlash of never having his mind be played with. "Sasuke" he said gently as he decided it was best to comfort him.

"Don't!" Sasuke snapped shaking his head and then growling "don't you dare touch me or come near me," Itachi feared he had lost Sasuke's trust, the little of it that he had. There was silence between then and he knew they did not have all day to just stand here, they needed to board the plane and finish his great grandmother's game, otherwise, she would come back with a vengeance. This was not something they could simply drop, or disobey from her. Itachi did not listen, he came near Sasuke and dropped to his knees, pulling the smaller raven to him and hugging him tightly.

"I'm sorry" He said when he felt Sasuke's body tense up and about to push him away "I'm sorry my great grandmother just played with our heads, she messed with our minds, but please, please, don't reject me now." Sasuke was still tense. He was angry and he wanted to lash out at Itachi, he wanted to do so many things, taking a deep breath, he started to relax but kept his guard up.

"What do you mean she just played with our mind?" Itachi sighed; Sasuke was at least accepting the explanation.

"It feels real, and it drains away your energy, but it is something you have to be aware of, you know those dreams you sometimes have, and you wake up confused, out of breath, and shaken by a dream?" Itachi asked and felt Sasuke nod "Grandmother's mind is a big place and she knows how to open many of them, it's a scary experience I know, but I hope she won't do it again" Sasuke seemed to nod once more. Itachi smiled and pulled away, then offered his hand. "Come"

"Where are we going now?" Itachi could see Sasuke was wary, he was tired and he did not want to move anymore.

"Back home remember, I promise" Sasuke hesitated but offered his hand and allowed Itachi to get him to his feet. Itachi kept his arms around Sasuke as they walked down the long hall and finally boarded the plane. The flight attendant smiled at them and then asked them to walk down the road and get any empty seat. She then turned to the door and closed it, it sounded as if it was sealing them into their doom. What kind of game was their great grandmother going to play with now?

What they did not notice was the attendant smirking at their retreating backs.

Itachi looked around for empty seats, until he saw two side by side, and at the end at the third seat was his grandmother, Annabel. There were no other seats around, so he narrowed his eyes and walked over, he sat in first and allowed Sasuke to sit on the outside one by the rows. Sasuke glared at their grandmother, Itachi on the other hand made sure she could not reach Sasuke. "I have no idea what mother is playing at now" she hissed and looked around, as if she were uncomfortable.

'Welcome all, I am glad you chose our airlines for your travelling needs' All three Uchihas tensed up when they heard great grandmother's Saki's voice through the intercom. 'We will be departing in just five more minutes, so please make yourselves comfortable, sit back, and let us begin, shall we' You could hear the smirk in her voice, the lights inside the plane dimed and it started to rock side to side. It made Sasuke feel nauseous and angry at the same time, Itachi on the other hand was anticipating what was going to happen.

The red lights beeped to put on their seatbelts, and they did.

Everyone around them looked comfortable and at ease, the plane started to move then, Annabel was looking out the window in disdain. 'What is mother planning' she gripped her chair. She could kill Sasuke here and now, in the dim light. Her eyes traveled to the seat in front of her, the catalog there was interesting. She reached inside to pouch and pulled out the catalog. It was a catalog of guns, the light from outside let her see it's contents. Itachi on the side of her snatched the catalog away from her "what the hell do you think you are doing? I just know you are still thinking of taking my brother away from me!"

She sneered "Come on Itachi, you know you are under his influence, grandma knows best you know" Itachi slammed the catalog down.

"Yeah, she sure does and look at where we are thanks to her, a plane ride to hell"

"I meant me!" She snapped and then the lights turned back on. Itachi turned to look at Sasuke, but was shocked to find that his twin brother was no longer there.

* * *

"Hello Sasuke" Saki said as she stared at the young boy, his eyes in a haze as she controlled his mind. "You will be the one who plays the last game as me and me as you" she said, she got near the young boy and looked him over. He was pretty, his hair highlighted in blue, his eyes dark, his jaw prominent, and his body small, boyish with a hit of feminen mixed within it. "I can see why Itachi loves you so much, you are perfect for him," She said. Her fingers rubbing his cheeks and she squealed "You are like a perfect great grandson as well!"

Inside Sasuke, he could not really make out what she meant by her words, so he just stood there, feeling numb from head to toe. Saki leaned into him and hugged him, her mouth to his cheek as she bit into it "Ah" Sasuke hissed and pushed her off, holding his cheek and the hypnosis coming out of his eyes. She narrowed her eyes. "Calm down kid, I just need some of your blood to turn into you, at least in a ninety percent, that way I can trick Itachi and Annabel better" She sighed "I know what could happen, I don't want you hurt and I certainly don't want Itachi to lose you, so I'll be you as the enemy"

"You are crazy!" Sasuke hissed, he started to feel his body change and he gasped as his finger turned longer, with polished nails. His hands wound up to his hair that grew longer and he looked up at Great Grandma Saki who now looked like him. "What the hell have you done!" She sighed, her eyes focusing on him once more, his eyes going hazy and completely under her control.

"Now, just sit here and look pretty, the effects will last only until the end of the game" She said and then snapped her fingers, teleporting herself to a different part of the plane. Sasuke just sat there; the door looked as he watched the cloudy sky, tears running down his eyes. He was not sure if he was going to be able to keep this up anymore, it was taking a lot out of him.

* * *

"Sasuke" Itachi called out, worry evident in his voice as he looked all around. He unbuckled his belt and got up. Annabel panicked, looking around when she fell down to the floor in her need to follow him, and something shiny under the chair caught her eye.

"Itachi, wait. This could be a trick by mother!" Annabel hissed and Itachi ignored her as he passed everyone around him, looking in every seat to see if he could spot his younger brother. That was when he heard something in the small restroom there. His eyes narrowed, but he kicked the door inside. Inside 'Sasuke' was pushed back as he cried out, but his mouth was gagged, and he was really his great grandmother.

"Sasuke?" Itachi asked, he was about to move in and help him when he hesitated. Sasuke gave him a confused look to this, and Itachi stepped in to release him. "What did she do to you?" he asked his voice a little distant and untrusting.

"Nothing" 'Sasuke' said. Well, he was not really Sasuke nor a he, but a she. Saki knew there was something hostile in Itachi's voice. "Itachi, I'm scared," She said, trying to crawl her way up to him. Itachi on the other hand knew this was not normal behavior for Sasuke, why was he not hissing or huffing to him about losing his trust and his damned grandmother taking him prisoner. Itachi placed a hand on the forehead of the 'boy' in front of him and said.

"Are you sure you are alright"

"Yeah" She said, but there was no blush. There was something odd. Itachi narrowed his eyes and Saki was starting to wonder what was wrong. "Itachi, stop it" She hissed and Itachi pushed her back, hitting herself hard on the back. "Oof" She glared up "Itachi, what's wrong?"

"You are not my Sasuke," Itachi hissed, and Saki's eyes widen at how fast Itachi had figured that out, she was not expecting that. Then Itachi was pushed out of the way, the lights seemed to go out, and people were screaming. What the hell was going on.

"Itachi!" she heard her daughter yell.

"Grandmother Annabel" Itachi hissed, "Where did you get that!" she laughed, and 'Sasuke' got up from his position on the restroom to look outside, the larger part of the plane in darkness, just enough light. The plane, she noticed, swerved from to side, until it spun around, shaking everyone inside, as if they were in a tumble in a dryer.

"AAAAAAHHHHH!" People yelled.

"Stop it Annabel!" he hissed.

"No! This is what I should have done from the beginning" She hissed "You know how it is, when a twin is born, all you can think about is that person next to you, that they will never let you down and at the end, they turn on you and backstab you. No one should know that pain," Annabel hissed, "To know you had no twin is better; to have them turn their back on you and leave you behind hurts the most!" She was sobbing now, her frame shaking and a silver gun pointed ahead, anyone could be its target.

Saki just stood there, unyielding. "Don't you dare shoot that gun," She hissed, forgetting that she was in Sasuke's form.

"Shut up, you have no right to tell me what to do!" Annabel cocked the gun and smirked "I'll rid Itachi of you, and he will never be hurt, that is what I promised Itach long ago, that I was never going to let him get hurt by anyone else, physically or emotionally" Itachi's eyes widen, but then narrowed. He knew that was not Sasuke, but even so, his brother was the target.

"But then you'll be hurting me grandmother" Itachi spoke, making Annabel turn to him and gasp. He knew she had never thought of it that way, she was trying to 'protect' him, when she was really hurting him. "You are the one, who is hurting me, because you are trying to control everything between me, so if my twin brother does hurt me, what can I do? It can be anyone who I chose to be with, they might or will not end up hurting me, but that is part of being human. We need to hurt, to appreciate, to be sad, to be able to smile for the tomorrow." Itachi spoke his words deeply making his grandmother shake, Saki smiled behind him, making sure everyone could hear his voice loud and clear through the plane "And I want to be with Sasuke, I want to go through the love rollercoaster with him, he is the one I have been waiting for, all of my life."

If you kill me you kill him, you kill him you kill me

_For all of my life…That is why I come on to strong, and hang on tight…I've been waiting for him, all of my life…. _

Annabel shook her head and kept pointing the gun "you don't understand Itachi! That is not how it is" She sobbed, knowing her own pain "you are always supposed to be happy, like your father and mother" Itachi chuckled.

"You think mom and dad have a perfect marriage? They fight a lot, compete against each other, disagree all the time, and even though they stick with each other, father has hurt mother by fooling her, by keeping her second son a secret from her, and making her think that he was playing her" Itachi shook his head ."Mom and dad have their own shared pain, with each other, memories good and bad, we all need that, I want that with Sasuke, so you have to understand."

"Itachi" She sobbed. "I can't, I can't see it your way, your brother has to die" She sobbed, he has to. Saki could feel her time running out and her hair growing, Sasuke must be braking out of her trance. She closed her eyes as she returned to normal and made Sasuke take control of the swerving plane that still had people screaming, just as the lights turned on, she heard a 'Sorry' from Annabel and the gun was shot.

"AAAAAH!"

The game had finished.

* * *

Marry Christmas Everyone!! Hope you are all having a great holiday. thank you for all who reviewed, this is for you.... I just decided to up-date, I hope it's not so bad and that you liked it. See you around.

Please Review


	21. Like Clouds In The Sky

"_Smile for me"_

_I loved it whenever he told me to do so; I would never fail to smile for him. It made my heart want to jump out of my chest, and it made me smile all day long. His sweet whispering voice was my dream, the last hope in my world, his embrace, his warmth, all that I could ever wish for, from the bottom of my heart, I wish to hear those words again._

"_Smile for me, my love" _

21

**When Bad Meets Evil **

Like Clouds In The Sky

The gun was shot.

A loud boom exploded through the plane, one that left your ears ringing. Everyone around started laughing, and Annabel got a shocked look on her face as she saw that the gun had exploded out a sign that said _'you lose, loser' _her mother stood before her with a glare on her face and Itachi hidden behind her. "Are you really that willing to kill someone, someone that obviously makes Itachi's life worthwhile? Do you think I will allow you to hurt my great grandson?"

"Mother" She sobbed dropping the gun and curling into herself and Saki shook her head. Annabel was never going to stop being a danger to Itachi and Sasuke. She did not want to lose her daughter, but at this rate, she was proving that her life could not be saved, and that scared her. If her life was to end though, she wanted to be the one who ended it "I know, I know, I get it okay, but it still hurts! I don't want…" Annabel clutched her head as she kept her thoughts to herself _'I don't want Itachi and Sasuke to be happy'_

"Oh for the sake of the damned" Itachi hissed as he got in between both his grandmothers, tired of all the games that had been playing here "Can you please tell me where you have taken Sasuke?" he asked his great grandmother. That was when the plane began to shake and swerve even more.

"I uh" his great grandmother said a little shyly while she sheepishly looked to the side "Left him flying the plane?" She said, shrugging as if it was no big deal.

"WHAT!" Itachi and Annabel both yelled Saki had left their lives in the hands of Sasuke who had no clue how to even fly a plane! Itachi was pissed, his great grandmother was placing his baby brother in even more danger than he desired.

"Sorry" Saki said, waving a hand in front of her "Tch, I better go help him" all three ran towards the cockpit of the plane, but fell to the floor the when the plane once again toppled, this time spinning in a three sixty circle. People had rushed to their seats and the others just stayed buckled down. Many of them had already been knocked out. This was for real, that was when a slash of thunder was heard.

Outside, the day was a dreary white gray color and the clouds were pouring out their heavy drops of water. "Damn, a full blown storm" Saki hissed under her breath and then the plane spun even more, a strong jerking motion that made everyone fall down, it knocked Annabel out, as well as Itachi, but Saki still kept her eyes open with determination to reach the cockpit and help her grandson.

* * *

_With Sasuke _

Sasuke woke up from his haze.

That was when he noticed the warning alarms going around him, his heart was pounding and in front of him where millions of accumulated clouds and rain. It took him five seconds to realize that he was still in a plane and that it was spinning out of control on him. He needed to do something, he leaned forward, but the millions of buttons around him confused him even more. The plane was no longer in autopilot, and if he did not do something fast it could plummet itself down to earth.

"Urgh" Sasuke wanted to think straight, he wanted to know what to do but he had no idea as he looked at all the buttons and the alarms going on around him did not help one bit in his panic. He decided to stop stalling and grabbed hold of the planes steering wheel. He looked around at all the flashing buttons, he needed to steady the plane, and if he wanted to place it back in autopilot, he knew he was going to have to make sure the plane was flying at a level of safety. Otherwise, what was the point? He tried to pull the plane up when he saw that it was lowering itself even more.

The plane's nose rose to the top even more, and kept flying up until Sasuke leveled it at some point, but he had no idea where they were, or how to stop the plane flashing around "Damn it" Sasuke hissed under his breath, why was the plane still panicking. You know fuck that, who was the idiot that left him in charge of flying this thing! That was when the door from the cockpit slammed opened, but that was also when he felt the plane spin in itself once more and it scared him even more as he tried to hold on for dear life_. 'I need help'_

It was a struggle but finally Saki had reached where the controls of the plane where, Sasuke was right there looking confused as he tried not to crash the plane down to the earth. She let a small smile cross her lips when she saw his determination, but decided that the child still needed help. She would have to make sure to teach him how to fly one of these baby's for the future. She gasped when the plane spun once more, and then she crawled her way to the front. "Sasuke!" She said, Sasuke turned to her and then glared and flinched away from her. She would not blame him. She could see it in his face that he was angry with her. "Don't worry kiddo; great grandmamma is here to help you"

"What the hell!" Sasuke snapped, "How the hell could you leave me here flying this thing" She grinned and got control of the plane once more. It was easy for her to find all the controls and get the plane to stop spinning in a matter of minutes,

"The plane was going to be alright, but the storm started, the wind picked up and now we have to fly it" Sasuke sighed and looked to the side, the clouds passing through the nose of the plane and wondering when this insane flight was going to be over.

"Do you even know how to fly it?"

"Of course, I like created this plane, this one is mine. I am well educated in many things my child. Now come be co-pilot and buckled down." Sasuke hesitated, but slowly stood as the plane flew steady but there was still a lot of turbulence. Shaking, he stood up and glared at his great grandmother.

"Where's Itachi?" He decided to ask before he even sat down.

"Somewhere in the back passed out." She said a smile on her face "I promise he's alright, the game is over and you're all safe. I think I'm going to have to take Annabel away though" Sasuke slowly nodded and sat down.

"Why are you doing this anyway?" Sasuke asked, Saki turned to look at him and then returned her eyes to the front of the plane, they were almost there, but she was still thinking on how to answer Sasuke. She had never been asked why she did the things she did, so putting it into words was difficult enough without showing everyone that she had a weakness. That she was possessive of the only treasure she had now, the one she kept close to her heart and would kill anyone for, her one and only weakness.

"Because, you are mine, you, Itachi, Annabel, Fugaku, Mikoto, Madara, Shisui, All of you" She said. Too many family members for her to name "All of you are mine, I love every one of you with every fiber in my body and I never want to lose any of you, so if I must find a drastic or any other way for you guys to get along then I will." She sighed, "I don't want my family to fight, and I don't want you to kill each other." Sasuke was confused as to whom she had named, but could tell it one was his father, the other his brother, and lastly his grandmother. Speaking of his brother.

"I want t to see Itachi," Sasuke said "But since I came into his life, it seems as though I have created a mess and probably a mistake" Saki frowned, where was the kid getting at. Sasuke, she had found, was a boy without straight thoughts and incredibly difficult to read. Still, when it came to Itachi, it seemed he was his number one thought and number one concern. "I think it would be best if I left him, and that way Annabel won't be so dead set on ;saving' him from me" Saki laughed then, not even she herself could say why she had.

"Oh Sasuke," she said, "you do understand Itachi loves you with his life" The boy looked like he doubted it. "Sasuke, if you want to see Itachi, see him, if you want to love Itachi, love him, if you want to be with him, be with him, if you want to keep him, keep him in your heart, if you don't want to let him go, tell him and he'll never leave you"

"You say that as if you know that everything will be okay and that Itachi really needs me in his life" She shrugged.

"He's always been wishing for you"

Sasuke frowned "how can you wish for someone you don't even know"

"Because, he's always wanted a little brother. He never really expected you, or to love you this way, that is why" Saki shrugged "Itachi is a peaceful person, he'd rather make peace than fight but if he has to fight then he won't hesitate, he will protect you as well. Sasuke, don't you love Itachi" Sasuke wanted to say yes, but he felt as though that was not the complete answer to it. Did he really love Itachi? On the other hand, did he just think he did?

"I…don't know"

"You call for him when you are in trouble, and you know you want to protect him as well, you wouldn't even give him up to save your own life, you love him" Saki turned to Sasuke, looking over her shoulder "What makes you hesitate?" Sasuke simply shrugged.

"Sasuke, maybe it is time for me and you to have a long talk" Saki could see it in Sasuke's face. He really had no idea what love was. He was never truly loved as a child; he could see it now in Sasuke's mind. His father was never home, even though he was a great father, Sasuke grew up to fast and never have the love of a mother, nor the love of a real family. Sasuke really had no idea what love was, nor the difference between it and trust. It was clear that he had come to trust Itachi, but love.

Confused him.

* * *

_**An hour and a half later **_

* * *

_El amor es una magia. _

_(Love Is A Magic) _

_Una simple fantasia._

_(A Simple Fantacy)_

_Es como un sue__ñ__o_

_(It's Like A Dream)_

_Y al fin lo encontre._

_(And finally what I found.)_

The plane was spinning, it was spinning out of control and Sasuke was the one who was left in charge of it. Itachi sat up then, startling Sasuke who had been idly running his fingers through Itachi's long hair and looking out the window, lost in thought. "Nii-san, are you alright?" he asked, making Itachi turn to look at him, and then relax. Sasuke was safe, wait, and then who was flying the plane? "Great grandma Saki" Sasuke said, Itachi had not even noticed that he had voiced his thoughts aloud.

"Are you alright Sasuke?" he decided to ask.

Sasuke smiled and nodded "Better than I have been in the past few days" Itachi quirked an eyebrow. It had been a long journey, he guessed with him looking for Sasuke and their grandmothers getting in the way just when he had some of Sasuke's trust. That was when he felt some vertigo enter him. Itachi leaned back again, so his head was once more resting on Sasuke's lap and he smiled up at his little brother when he felt his slim digits running through his hair once more, soothing him.

"So, what happened?" Itachi asked he felt as though he had been knocked around a couple of times and the plane ride felt as though it was still not over.

"Well, when I came to there was a storm and I was trying to fly the plane until great grandmother Saki came in and took over" Sasuke shrugged "I was planning on leaving you after this, but she had a talk with me and I changed my mind." Just at that moment, when Sasuke mentioned leaving him, fear overcame Itachi and he grabbed Sasuke's hand, tightening itself around his younger twin's small wrist. "Itachi" Sasuke said a little confused at his brother's sudden behavior.

_Es como una luz,_

_(It's Like A Light)_

_Que se esparce por el alma,_

_(Spreads by the soul)_

_Y recorre como el agua,_

_(And runs like water,)_

_Hasta que llena el corazon._

_(Until it fills the heart.)_

"I thought I told you that there is no way that you are ever leaving me," Itachi snapped causing Sasuke to frown.

"And I said I wasn't" Sasuke snapped back and pulled his wrist back, a glare on his face. Itachi still felt dizzy, but he was dead serious on making Sasuke know that there was no way he could leave him, and there was no way he could let him go. He wanted Sasuke to know. He pulled himself up until his lips met his twin's pouting ones. He forcibly kissed Sasuke despite the fact that his body hurt and he was slightly dizzy and disoriented. Despite the fact that he felt uncomfortable.

Sasuke was completely taken aback by his brother's actions, they left him breathless, Still, he guessed this was Itachi's way of telling him _'please, don't leave me' _and he guessed he could understand. After all, he had had an hour and a half top think about it and Great grandmother Saki had even given him a way out, one that would not allow Itachi to know where he went at all and could never track him down. He could make sure he was ejected completely out of Itachi's life, and yet, here he was. He had Itachi safely in his arms and he had Itachi begging him to stay, he could not deny it that this is where he wanted to stay.

With Itachi for the rest of his eternal life.

So, he melted into Itachi, molding his lips to his older brother's and opening his mouth to invite him in, his arms going up to wind themselves around Itachi's neck and pull him closer. To taste his brother and to know that this was real was all he needed. "Sasuke" Itachi called out when he pulled away, but then pecked Sasuke on the lips repeatedly "I love you"

"Umm" Sasuke made a delicious sound "I think I love you as well" Itachi shook his head.

"You love me, I know it" Itachi started to nibble down Sasuke's lips to his chin and down to his jaw lines and his neck. Warm and soft as he remembered, it was addicting.

"Itachi, I think you need to rest," Sasuke said when he felt his brother's breath quicken against his skin and the way his weight pressed into him.

"I want you Sasuke"

"Itachi" Sasuke said with a warning tone. Itachi sighed.

"Alright" He decided, he pushed himself down once more to rest on Sasuke's lap, this time facing his little brother's stomach. Sasuke watched him as Itachi seemed to simply stare at his shirt and then he gasped when he felt Itachi's fingers coming under his shirt, and his hand following to play with his warm skin there, compared to Itachi's cool hand.

"Hey" Sasuke hissed.

"Hmm" Was all Itachi said, his eyes closed and a content smile on his lips. Sasuke smiled as well, leaned back and allowed Itachi to touch him. He could feel Itachi's hand warm up with the warmth of his skin, but he could also feel Itachi's fingers running over his nipples, erecting them, and then teasing one making him moan a little, nothing that biting his lips could not stop.

"Itachi" he said this time, in a plea to stop him from what he was doing.

"So, what exactly did you and great grandmother talk about?" Itachi decided to ask, changing the subject from him feeling up his younger twin to other matters. What could she had told Sasuke to stop him from leaving. Sasuke welcomed the change of topic, thinking back to what she had told him.

"She said that I loved you, but that I didn't know what love was to say that I loved you. So I had to be careful with what I felt for you," Sasuke slowly said "there is also the matter of dad being the one who raised me and me not having a mother" Itachi opened his eyes to look at Sasuke.

"So, dad did raise you" Sasuke looked down at Itachi and nodded his head slowly,

"He did his best" Itachi chuckled.

"What's so funny?"

"The fact that dad raised you" Itachi said "he never paid much attention to me, I always guessed it was my mother trying to keep me away from him so I'd be like her 'little boy' or something, but all this time it was almost like they were having a competition to raising one of us themselves"

"Great Grandma said the same thing" Sasuke made a face "Though she said it along the lines of now that _'your mother is aware of your deadbeat dad's plan, she and him are going to be betting on who is the best twin_'" Itachi shrugged.

"I wouldn't doubt it" Then he paused for a second, and then said, "I wonder how long it will take them to find out that we are a couple"

"You want to make them guess too?"

"Why not, it would be funny to see their faces when they found out. If great grandma told you about this she must be planning to stay for a while to see the outcome," Sasuke sighed, shaking his head.

"Well my guess is that dad is going to throw a fit, and then throw a wedding" Itachi made a face this time, his hand moving to move his little brother's shirt to the side and show his tantalizing belly button.

"What makes you think that?"

"Well, I told dad that I was never going to marry anyone, and that there was no way that I was ever going to get with anyone, let alone have sex with them, and he said I bet you will and if you do, I'll force you to have a shot gun wedding." Sasuke shrugged, "I told him that was illegal and he said that he was my father, he was going to make it legal, I just have no doubt it my mind that he would try to do something like this even if it's a fake." Itachi chuckled, and then leaned forward to kiss Sasuke's bellybutton making him blush.

"I doubt that Dad would have to hold a gun to my back to get me to marry you" Sasuke's heart was beating fast, a smile on his face. It had been so long since he actually felt safe, maybe the first time had been when Itachi stood beside him with those two cannibals and he trusted him. It was a rush, and now being here with him in this tender moment, he felt safe. He leaned forward and kissed Itachi on the lips, and Itachi brought his hand up to run his fingers through Sasuke's short soft raven hair.

Sasuke brought his fingers up to run down the side of Itachi's face and pressed his tongue into his mouth, kissing Itachi deeply until he had to pull away for air "You're turning me on Sasuke, I think you have to stop before I take you here and now"

"You're too disoriented to do such a thing," Sasuke said, a smirk on his face.

"That is what you think" Itachi said with a more sinister smirk that sent shivers down Sasuke's back, he knew Itachi could deliver what he said. He leaned back in his chair once more, allowing Itachi to get back to touching him where he felt like it.

* * *

_The Cockpit _

"Are you still insistent at parting them?" Saki asked Annabel. Annabel felt sick and watching Itachi and Sasuke being intimate with each other was not helping a bit.

"You know what mom, I am leaving the sanctuary and going somewhere else" She said, holding her head between her legs "there is just no way I can accept Itachi's and Sasuke's relationship" tears were running down her face "Maybe someday, but not today and not tomorrow and nowhere near the days after that"

"You'll come to understand" Saki said, and Annabel nodded. Saki sighed as she turned her back on her daughter and clutched the book she had in her hand that her own child had written. How could Annabel be so ruthless, how could she be responsible for the death of so many twins and called it the exorcism to the younger twin to save the older, the original child and first born. It killed her, and she knew that Annabel needed to be placed in an institution, and stay there for a long time.

If she were ever to get out, then she would have to be killed.

She could see now, there was no other choice, but she wanted Annabel to at least have one more chance before it had to come down to that. Still, her own child had not given a second chance to all the people she had killed in the process of her belief, this was her belief. It tore Saki apart wondering what to do, what else could she do if playing this game did not show her that Itachi and Sasuke need each other. She sighed, "Annabel" she said, turning around to talk to her daughter one more time.

However, she was no longer there.

The cockpit door was opened, leading to the hall that led out to the passenger seats, and the gun that had been there as well was gone.

Saki shook her head, "Annabel, no" Before she knew it, the gun was cocked and it was shot. This time people didn't laugh, they yelled in fear. That was when Saki grabbed her own gun.

BANG!

* * *

_Y va creciendo y creciendo, _

_And will grow and grow,_

_Como nuebes en el cielo,_

_(Like Clouds In the Sky)_

_Dando vueltas por el mundo, _

_(Going Around in Circles Around the World)_

_Es increible, asi es el amor, _

_(It's Incredible, That's how love is)_

_Y Alfin Lo Encontre_

_And finally it found_

_El amor te ciega, _

_(Love blinds you)_

_Aunque aveces te enga__ñ__a._

_(Although Sometimes it can Fool you)_

_El amor es puresa, _

_(Love is Pure)_

_Si es que a alguien tu amas. _

_(That's How It Is When Someone You Love)_

_El amor te atrapa,_

_(Love Traps You)_

_Y de el nunca escaparas._

_(And From It You Will Never Escape) _

_Song :El Amor :**By: Tito el Bambino. Lyrics Are SPANISH I Tried My best In Translating them. I Can speak Spanish fluently, but when it comes to traslating it from english to spanish, I suck. Sorry. **_

I can't stand seeing Itachi and Sasuke happy…

* * *

Thank you to all who reviewed and I know, I know, this is not what you guys were expecting. But It makes it more fun this way…I guess. Well, there will be death next chapter. So don't be too disappointed. This story is also slowly drawing to a close…We'll just have to see!

Please Review.


	22. The Ballad To Destruction

22

**When Bad Meets Evil **

The Ballad To Destruction

BANG!

It was a powerful spout of the gun that made people wake up, and realize that there was an insane woman in the middle of the walkway, a gun pointed to the ceiling of the plane. She had a sneer on her face, and her eyes were unfocused at the fact that what she was doing was completely not acceptable. "Now, where are my dear and lovely nephews, I have a present for Sasuke" She said, cocking her gun back and making people flinch as she started to carelessly point it around. "Is no one going to talk?" She snapped.

"You should really stop all of this!" An elderly man yelled, he was chubby with a bald spot on the top of his his head. Annabel's eyes landed on him for one second and the next she had shot him right in the middle of the forehead. Not a second thought on that he might have a family to return to, a wife and kids that were expecting to receive him soon. No, she had a once set goal in her mind and that was to permanently abolish Sasuke from the face of the earth and she was going to do it whether anyone tried to stop her. Her eyes narrowed searching for her real target, and that was when she spotted him.

Sasuke was gritting his teeth, a glare on his face and Itachi barely managing to sit up and glare at her as well. See? See what Sasuke had done to her precious sweet Itachi, he could barely sit and it was all Sasuke's fault. Sasuke was trying to kill Itachi, slowly fooling him by taking care of him when in reality he wanted to poison him, yes; Sasuke wanted to and would kill Itachi if she did not stop him. "GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM HIM!" She yelled a shrilling scream that curled anyone in a cold cycle. She could not get the thought of Sasuke and Itachi suddenly being together, getting a relationship, and missing so many concrete details. They did not even know what it meant to hurt…

"Itachi" Sasuke whispered into Itachi's ear and Itachi clutched the boy's smaller hand tightly in his, there was no way Sasuke was going to be killed. Damn all the vertigo. Itachi managed to sit up even more, this time effectively hiding some of Sasuke by the side of him. "Itachi, you can't get up in your state," Sasuke warned, his arms hugging around his middle and helping him. Annabel gritted her own teeth at the fact that Sasuke was even touching Itachi and would not listen to her to keep away from him.

"Sasuke, hide" Itachi hissed back at him in a low whisper. Sasuke shook his head and stubbornly stood by his side.

"I SAID GET AWAY!" Annabel yelled once more. "Fine" she whispered under her breath, cocked her gun once more and pointed it to where the two brothers were and she narrowed her eyes. Itachi might get hurt in the process, but it was going to be a fatal blow to Sasuke, once it penetrated his neck and killed him forever. She smirked and shot her gun, the fire of it exploding through the plane. Itachi looked up in shock, and Sasuke concentrated his power to create a power force field around them.

Annabel's eyes widen when the bullet fell to the ground, short one foot from even reaching both brothers. She was confused as to why that was and raised the gun up once more, this time shooting three times in a row and watching each and every time fail. Sasuke's eyes were glowing a red divine color and he looked relentless. Itachi turned to look down at him and wondered how much his brother had developed his power to, and what were his top attacks. This must be one of his top defenses. "DAMNN YOU!" Annabel hissed, stomping a bit, deciding that she was going to have to get closer and personally take out Sasuke.

"Stop where you are Annabel" Annabel did so, as a gun was cocked and the cold end of it was pointed to the back of her head.

"Mo...Mother" She whispered under her breath in disbelief. Would her own mother really kill her?

"You had a chance to actually redeem yourself, but you had to stupidly come here and try once more to kill Sasuke" Saki sighed "Isn't it obvious how Itachi and Sasuke love each other, just because they are twins its no excuse to keep them apart." Annabel started to laugh at that. Then she threw her body sideways, a kick flying towards Saki's arm and knocking the gun out of her hand. Annabel grasped the gun and pointed it to her. Saki shook her head in disappointment of her own daughter.

"You have no idea the destruction that Sasuke can bring about" Annabel tilted her head, her own insane look plaster all over her face "Don't you understand mother, after reading my book, do you still not understand"

"Perhaps I do, maybe your sister was not the evil twin, it was you," Saki snapped, making Annabel shake her head.

"She was the best, was she not. Your favorite, dad's favorite and she was the cute one, the better one, EVERYONE LOVED HER AND FORGOT ABOUT ME!!"

"And out of jealousy you killed her, out of guilt you made up this belief and you can't escape it, I get it now, what Itachi meant" Saki said, her hand coming up to point at Annabel "You can't keep on living without your twin, you've done so for so long that now it has torn your mentality apart"

"HA!" Annabel snapped, shooting the gun, but the bullet went past Saki and her fingers glowed and angry red.

"Go back to your sister, and be happy once more, understand now that it's her death the one you repent for by killing the younger twin, for you it has become that, you can't have your own younger twin with you, no one else can have theirs." Saki shoved her fingers forward and sent them through her daughter's neck effectively killing her "No one else should have to go through your pain, Madara suffers, but he understands, and for now he protects Itachi so he will soon decide to leave me as well" Tears ran down her face now.

She had just killed her own daughter.

Moreover, it hurt.

* * *

The plane had finally landed.

Sasuke, Itachi, and Saki got off the plane in due time and walked around the airport and towards the exit. No one hassled them as they left without an inspection, but their great grandmother had not spoken a word, and her eyes seemed to look as if they were far away. It scared Itachi and Sasuke both, even thought Sasuke had just met her a day or so ago, and Itachi, he's known her for all his childhood and she was always like a second mother to him, he did not want to lose her. Still, Saki kept pondering about everything that had happened and on what she had done. She had no idea what she was going to do now.

There were still no words spoken as they got a cab, were driven to the edge by a desert and then continued walking up the meadow hills. It was not long before they came to the sanctuary and saw Mikoto running around, well after Fugaku with a hatchet. Sasuke and Itachi just stared at their parents, but for a long time in some time Saki could not help but to laugh, she still had her family. She realized, she still had so many others that depended on her for protection, even though she had lost a daughter, it was not the first time.

"Come on boys, let's go get welcomed back home" Itachi nodded and so did Sasuke, following her all the way down the hill and towards their feuding parents, Madara was recording it and keeping score apparently. "Well, well, what mess have we here?" She asked, raising an eyebrow at them all. That was when all three 'adults' froze and turned to look at her with huge eyes.

"Granny Saki"

"Mother!"

"Are you all going to stare gapping there like two fishes, or can we go inside? I'm tired from my long trip, and from the surprise that awaited me" she faked gasped "I have two great grandkids, I'm so happy" Madara, Fugaku, and Mikoto all nodded and froze once more when she mentioned the kids, and spotted Itachi and Sasuke standing next to each other, looking at them like they were insane.

"Sasuke!" His father boomed and laughed "I was not expecting you to get caught by Itachi" His father cursed under his breath.

"I didn't, I saved him," Sasuke said, nonchalantly, making Itachi glare at him. Ready to place on their act.

"Yeah, at first, then you were crying" Itachi muttered indifferently as well, Sasuke recalled when he had ran away and had to face his trust issues.

"See, Itachi is the best Fugaku, you owe me big"

"To me it sounds like Itachi needed Sasuke's help to even end up saving him, so Sasuke is the best for being the first one to save Itachi"

"Oh, oh yeah, like that matters, the hero was still Itachi!"

"He was not!"

"Ahem" Saki said, "Argue about it later" They nodded and helped Saki get her things inside and she lead them inside. Madara stayed behind and looked at both his nephews. Sasuke was the new one, he looked him up and down, he looked a little like Itachi, but other than that, nothing like Itachi.

"Uchiha Madara" he said, offering his hand. Sasuke stared at it and glared.

"Uchiha Sasuke" He turned to Itachi "Who the fuck is he?"

"He's like my dad's uncle, so I'm not really sure what he is to us, I only know that we all call him uncle, so" Itachi shrugged "It's your uncle"

"Uh-huh" Sasuke said and noticed that the man was still holding out his hand.

"So, don't be rude kid, shake hands" Sasuke shook his head.

"I don't know where your nasty hand has been," he said. "I'm going to go speak with father and meet my mother, excuse me" and with that he headed towards the house, leaving Itachi and Madara outside with each other. Madara was glaring at the boy's retreating back and then turned to Itachi.

"Feisty little kid isn't he" Itachi nodded.

"He also bites" A smirk on his lips when he said it, Madara gapped at him.

"He does? I wouldn't doubt it, the way he didn't even want me near him" Itachi shrugged.

"He has trust issues; you'll have to forgive him"

"I'm guessing he trusts you now and you are like the best of friends," Madara said, and Itachi shrugged. He was not going to be the one to tell his uncle that he was hitting that, and that it was his, it would become completely apparent soon.

"I guess, let's go inside" he suggested and Madara nodded, following Itachi inside only to find an emotional great grandmother, mother, and new child in-between. There was sobbing, crying, and Sasuke getting sandwiched between it all, while Fugaku offered out the tissues.

"I'm sorry Sasuke! If only I would have know! I would have taken better care of you than leaving you with your damned father, he is love deprived I tell you! He knows nothing!" Mikoto sobbed "But now get ready to be babied and spoiled by mommy!"

"Uh…that's not necessary," Sasuke, said, trying to push her off but was unsuccessful.

"Nonsense! It's what you need" His great grandmother offered in, also hugging him.

"Ah, dad, about school. I dropped out" Sasuke said, before there was more sobbing and more coddling him. "I also need a place to stay, AH!"

"You can stay in Itachi's room!" His mother sobbed, Itachi smirked until his mother added, "And I'll kick him out now anyways"

"Hey!" he snapped.

"No" Sasuke kept being suffocated, that at some point even he wanted to cry. "Damn it all"

"Welcome to the family kiddo" His dad said, patting him on the head "I'll go make dinner now, you must all be hungry" Fugaku said, but Itachi stopped him.

"Dad, you burned the kitchen last time you tried to make dinner"

"That is why you are helping me," Fugaku snapped, dragging Itachi with him.

"Hey!" Itachi hissed. Looking back and forth to either twin, Madara decided it was safer in the kitchen with the other men than being in the crying female fest. However, he felt sorry for Sasuke, it was only for a second and then decided that the boy deserved it for how he treated him.

"Augh!" Sasuke yelled.

* * *

_Later_

That night, after the completely dramatic dinner, and everything else, Sasuke was finally free from their grasp and he was in a guest room. He was still ruminating about his relationship with his brother, how it had developed, and what he wanted to do. He wanted to trust, that even though he and Itachi had developed from love at first sight, that it was not just superficial and that it meant something. He wanted to come up with a way that would test their love without him losing Itachi in the end. Sasuke sighed and reached for a book that was on the bedside table, well while they were here they were going to pretend to not get along. That was sure of a hell going to give him some time to see if Itachi is serious, and enough time for him to decide what he felt.

Itachi came in ten minutes later to find his little brother in the middle of the bed reading a book, or at least, he seemed to be reading a book. He closed the door softly and decided to say something to get his attention "You know they are going to smother you the longer you stay here, and they would expect us to compete with each other. You really have no idea how bad mom and dad are when they are together" Sasuke glanced up and shrugged.

"I don't care what they expect, so long as they don't come near me anymore" Itachi chuckled; Sasuke sat up and narrowed his eyes, before deciding to get serious with his brother. Itachi felt a bit uncomfortable, either way he approached the bed until he was close to his younger twin.

"Tomorrow you can meet all of my friends. Do you want to keep the relationship a secret from them as well" Sasuke nodded, Itachi leaned down and kissed Sasuke on the lips. "Also, I think you only need me to love you, and forget about that maternal love crap"

"I agree with you one hundred percent, but do I have to meet your friends" Sasuke wondered. Itachi shrugged, and kissed Sasuke on the forehead.

"Goodnight otouto" With that he got up and left the room. Sasuke glanced at the door, a disappointed feeling blooming in his chest that Itachi did not decide to stay in the room with him. Suddenly he noticed how lonely and big the room was without his brother's presence.

"Damn" He said, and reached to turn off the lights when something caught his eyes.

* * *

**Please Read**

**El** : Hello there everyone and thank you for all your support. Sorry that this took long, Next one will as well. Cause I have writers block on this. I am going to post up a new story later (ItaSasu), but it's just to get me working on this one once more (But Will finish this one before anything else..). I am planning Two last chapters…I have an idea as to what I want; I just am not sure how to write it down yet. So, please hang in there. Any ideas? Anything to say please don't be afraid to say it.

A) I was planning to kill both granmothers, but one dies the other will disapear, no worries.

B) Well, I don't know what to think.

C) NoelleisParadise: Hey, look, It ended in another cliffhanger...my bad, I just don't know how to end chapters in any other way I guess. though I never really thought I was leaving so many of them in cliffhangers, it just seems like the best part to leave it in. sorry.

D) Please review.


	23. Decorations And Tickets

_This feelin that I'm goin through_

_You got me caught up and I'm so confused_

_And everything I thought that we had was true_

_But now I'm seein a whole different side of you_

_You got me goin up and down and round and round_

_I'm goin up and down and round round_

_Goin up and down and round and round_

_And round and round we go_

_I'm so tired of playin love rollercoaster with you_

_Cause my heart can't take this drama you be puttin me through_

_It goes up and down round and round_

_Round and round over and over again_**(MC Magic love Rollercoster Lyrics)**

23

**When Bad Meets Evil **

Decorations And Tickets

THREE MONTHS LATER

Morning had finally descended and just like every other morning, Sasuke had to get another disruptive wakeup call from both his parents. "I'm going to wake him up!" A female voice yelled in an angry shout, making Sasuke open his eyes in surprise. This had gone on since the first time that he was here, it was all the same, but they still managed to scare him out of sleep.

"What do you mean you are going to wake him up? I have been waking him up since he was a baby! That's practically eighteen years!" Barked a male voice that was angry as well. This one though, caused Sasuke to sit up in bed and he glanced over at the door, where his father stood fighting with the woman that he had learned was his mother. He looked at them as they practically pulled at one another's clothes and faces, as if they were small children fighting over a favorite toy.

"Yeah, and kept my precious child away from me for so long, it's my turn to take care of him so back off old man!" The woman, well his mother literally bit down on his father's hand causing the man to yell in pain and grasp his hand. She took that opportunity to enter the room and when she saw that he was awake and she smiled and went to hug him. "Good morning Sasuke." She was brightly beaming at him. "Do you want some breakfast? I have Itachi making some breakfast" Sasuke rose a brow that was when his father came in and laughed loudly.

"AHaha, Sasuke does not speak in the mornings! You should know that by now," He said triumphal "Now Sasuke, go wash up and get your ass down in the kitchen in ten or no breakfast!" His father barked the order. This caused his mother to glare.

"Is that any way to treat your child?" She snapped, getting to her feet. Sasuke took this opportunity to sneak out of the room, when his mother tackled his father and they ended up rolling around the room making a mess. He knew his mother was trying to make up for lost time, and his father had a hard time treating him like a grown up, he could not take it anymore. They were driving him crazy.

'_They are like kids, reminds me of…' _Sasuke caught his thought off and went down stairs. Once he was nearing the kitchen, he heard some voices in there besides Itachi.

"So, are we going to do you know what today?" It was a smooth voice, one that he had come to know that belonged to Kyuubi. Naruto's older brother and boyfriend. Weird in a sense, he and Itachi hadn't yet told anyone that they were a couple. He sometimes wondered himself if they were still a couple, since he and Itachi didn't flirt around, hadn't kissed in the past months or even been together in any sexual way.

Sasuke hated to admit it, but it frustrated him.

"Yeah" That was Itachi's deep baritone voice in agreement with it and it made Sasuke frown. That was when he realized what was going on. He had nearly forgotten.

"Ahahahahahaha!" A loud voice laughed, and boomed. "Can't believe it, you got yourself stuck in an elevator" now what was that about?

"Oh shut up Kisame, un, you're being too loud," an irritated and familiar voice to Sasuke said. That had to be Deidara there was no mistaking it. These are the people he had come to know as his brother's friends and some of them were his cousins. Sasuke knew he had to go to the kitchen to get breakfast; Itachi had threatened him about skipping such an important meal. Deciding that what the hell, he walked into the kitchen with a glare on his face as everyone turned to look at him.

The first time he had done this their mouths had dropped. "So, you really have a twin brother?"

Now well, let us just say that people were more enthusiastic to see him than he wished them to be, especially Kisame. "MINI ITACHI!" had yelled Kisame, his brother's best friend. It was his own way of greeting and it pissed Sasuke off sometimes, but what could he say, he and Itachi were twins. He just so happened to be the slightly shorter than the two. Even then, people were shocked that he and Itachi were twins and had bugged him. Sasuke shook his head and entered the kitchen and took his regular seat.

Sasori rolled his eyes when he was shoved to the side and Deidara and Naruto grinned, and then howled a loud "Good morning Sasuke!" At him, like they always did since he came here. As if, he needed any more introductions. There were at least ten males right there in the room. Well, at least Sasuke guessed, there was Madara, his uncle, Shisui, their cousin, Kyuubi, the two blonds, some girl Sasuke never bothered to learn her name, and there were a few other people he didn't know the names off. As for their great grandmother, she had already disappeared once more and they have not seen her since.

"What do you want to eat Sasuke?" Itachi asked, and Sasuke looked up at him.

"I don't know, what is there?" Sasuke asked. Itachi shrugged.

"There's egg, waffles, bread, pancakes just ask"

"How about some cereal" Sasuke said. Itachi nodded. If there was one thing, they all knew was that Itachi made sure he knew what Sasuke was eating all the time. Because when they first met Sasuke he had ran out of here after he saw everyone. Then he was skipping breakfast. At least now, he was starting to get to know everyone and allow Itachi to either pick out his food or he would ask for it and Itachi would give it.

It was cute.

More than one person had to admit though, that it the twins made a sizzling pair.

However, they could just imagine, because they knew there was nothing there.

Still, it was really like an older brother looking after his younger brother. Despite the fact that they were twins and the same age. Sasuke had also started going to a community college around the corner here and was debating on where to transfer after that. In addition, Itachi and Sasuke were competitive with each other, there was a time they thought that they might hate each other. Still, living three month around the two brothers, you could tell that even when not talking with each other or even being near each other, they still had an odd and strong bond with each other.

One that seemed to allow them to know where the other was at the time and what they were doing, what they were thinking, and how they felt. One brother would freak out if they even lost that connection, or would be frustrated when the other brother was blocking that connection, whatever it was. It was odd and something hard to understand, but amusing at the same time.

It was easy to brush it off as a twin thing, but Itachi and Sasuke did have a lot more in common than most individuals did. They were both serious when it came to many things, they were both smart, stoic, but they also noticed the differences. Itachi was calm, and always calm, Sasuke on the other hand seemed bipolar. Calm one second and raging the other, he was also very anti-social compare to his brother and barely had any friends- Deidara, Naruto, and Kisame were his only proclaimed friends.

Moreover, as Itachi said, Sasuke did bite.

At one point, they had to wonder who was the most dangerous of them all, but even though they thought, Itachi was sadistic enough. Sasuke only added to Itachi sadism and Sasuke did not mind sharing on that with his brother. Both of them were scary when they were together and even scarier when they were kept apart.

It was odd, maybe there was something they were overlooking.

"So, what are we going to do today?" Asked Kisame. Shisui next to him shrugged and bumped his shoulder to Obito who kicked him and then left.

"Well I know what I am doing, I am going shopping" one female said and her friend nodded. They both giggled.

"No one asked you Ayame" Shisui hissed, "We are planning some male bonding today," Shisui winked and Sasuke and Deidara both sighed in distress. Shisui was horny and looking for someone to fuck. He got the idea across to what he wanted, but their part on this 'male bonding' cover up was for Sasuke and Deidara to distract Naruto for at least the whole week that was to come. As for Kisame, Kyuubi, Shisui, and Itachi, they were all going to do some planning around for the special event that was to come. The one that oddly enough, Naruto forgot about each year, or maybe he pretended to forget.

His own birthday.

It was already October and the month was still young, Deidara leaned forward and they ignored Shisui as he kept talking about his own things "Hey Naruto, want to come with me and Sasuke to buy some Halloween decorations, we want to enter that block contest." Deidara suddenly said, "They say that the best houses decorated this year will get picked and then voted on, if we win we get a free vacation trip"

"Really?" Naruto said with disbelief, at least this would really get his mind wrapped up so he would completely forget about his birthday or anything suspicious that might go around him. Because when Naruto concentrated solely on one thing, that thing became his one and only obsession. So, it was the perfect cover up.

"Yeah" Sasuke drawled and smiled when Itachi placed his cereal in front of him with a cup of juice on the side and some fresh sliced tomatoes also. Itachi really knew what he liked. "So will you help us or not?" Naruto looked over to Kyuubi for approval and then turned to them and nodded his head.

"Sure! Let's do this shit!"

"Calm down Naruto" Kyuubi said when he nearly knocked over his own food. Naruto grinned and hugged his tight "So, is it like all of us get a ticket or something?"

"Well, I read that we all get a ticket for each other, as we are the ones decorating and then we also get an extra one to bring someone along" Sasuke said as he placed the flyer down "So that means that six of us get to go"

"Wait!" Kisame said, "Someone is taking me right?" Shisui patted him on the arm.

"Oh Kisame, the only one here who is single and has an extra ticket is Sasuke, you are going to take me right baby cousin?" Shisui grinned, a suggestive look in his eyes and then was about to reach for Sasuke's cheek when he built a reflective wall around him and Shisui got knocked back.

"Hahahaha, tough luck Shisui, I bet Sasuke is not going to take anyone" Kisame laughed "Unless he wants to take me, I'll do anything to go Sasuke and I won't come onto you, you are not my type after all"

"Forget it" Sasuke hissed.

"So, who would you take?" Deidara asked, "I have dibs on Sasori" giggling, he wrapped his arms around his red headed lover.

"Kyuubi is mine!" Naruto added, also calling his lover.

Sasuke shook his head and said "Itachi of course, he's my twin" he mentally added_ 'And boyfriend, despite the fact we haven't acted like a couple at all' _

"Oh right" They all said. As if, they understood. Maybe they did, but Sasuke doubted that they knew the whole truth, and Itachi knew this as well.

"Wait, why don't we make a challenge, if we can meet criteria for you Sasuke why don't you change your mind and take your uncle?" Madara suggested. The flyer clearly stated that they were tickets for Hawaii, but many wanted to go and did not want Itachi to go. If there was, one thing that Itachi was aware of was that everyone around him liked his brother, and many of them wanted to get in his pants, Shisui especially made that clear to all. It was hard for him to not just jump in and claim his brother as his, and only his. He had to restrain himself and it was bearing heavily down on him. He had to trust Sasuke.

He could see it was hard for Sasuke as well, to not say a thing. It was clear that Sasuke was biting his lips and not say that he and Itachi were already a couple and a lot more. It was something they were now fighting to keep within each other. Sometimes it was even hard to even go separate ways. Itachi had to fight hard. This alone than placed a strain in their relationship, but it was what they had agreed to.

For the whole three month neither of them had been alone together, they had not had time to talk with each other. Nothing personal was said between them. They had not kissed nor touched each other in that long, they had had those three months to learn habits and many other things about each other as just brothers.

"So what do you say Sasuke" Madara asked, Shisui smiled at him and Kisame was bouncing up and down pointing at himself.

"I say speak another word, it will be the last one you ever speak" He said in a threatening way and that made them stop.

"Damn Sasuke"

* * *

Later that day with Deidara, Naruto, and Sasuke were walking down the forested area to a small village. There were plenty of wonderful things around, a food market, and shops. "So, how do we go about decorating?" asked Sasuke, he was never good with those kinds of things. Thus far, he was taking this on as a project.

"Well, I would want something that would not only scare kids but grownups as well" Deidara cheered, he was bouncing around just like Naruto.

"Well, you are good with sculpting" Sasuke said as he remembered some of the art that Deidara had sculpted and shown to him. All he had to do was draw a picture and Deidara would take that and bring it to life by sculpting it out.

"True!" he said, "I know just where we can get pounds and pounds of clay to create it."

"We'll have to color it as well!" Naruto said a grin on his face. If there was one thing that he loved the most, it was color. "I really want to put some bring orange around"

"Black" Sasuke added.

"We should buy a couple of pumpkins"

"You know" Naruto said suddenly "We should have told Kisame to come so he could carry all these things"

"True, I should call him!"

"You guys love torturing the poor man huh"

"Yup" Naruto said "but he doesn't mind, if we get him a date with someone."

"Alright, let's get to it un" Deidara said as he randomly walked into a store. Sasuke and Naruto froze on the outside of it.

"That's…" Naruto started.

"A sex shop" Sasuke confirmed and their eyes widen.

"He's planning the vacation activities already?" Naruto asked. Sasuke shook his head.

"No, more like a little something called, Birthday sex" That was when Deidara came back outside and glared at them.

"Come in here you two pussies! Each one of you are going to get something for your boyfriend and Sasuke, it's about time you got yourself one!" Deidara said as he pulled them in "This is a treat for us!"

"NOOO!"

* * *

Itachi stopped walking.

Kyuubi, Sasori, and Kisame stopped walking and turned around to look at the Uchiha. "You, why the sudden stop Itachi?" Itachi already had the bad feeling that Deidara was making his twin do something against his will. The fucking blond better not have been doing something that would hurt his twin, because if he did he was going to personally kill him himself. The thing that sucked the most about it was that he could feel Sasuke's own uncomfortable state on his own skin.

"Nothing" Itachi said after a few second and began to walk once again. They were going a party shop, where they were going to get supplies for Naruto's birthday party and many other things. They were all going to throw the party in a week's time at Pein and Konan's house. Both of them were married and close friends they had not seen in a while, and this was the perfect chance to do that.

They had invited them, and this was a favor.

"Are you sure?" Kyuubi asked. Itachi nodded.

"Yeah, come on"

"Okay, so as I was saying, we are going to need balloons, some confetti, I am debating on a piñata"

"A piñata? Why the hell would we want that, do we look like five year olds?"

"No, but the candy is good"

"I must agree"

"What do you think Itachi?"

"That it's lame" Was all he said. However, he could not shake the worry that he felt for his brother. This was insane, he should be able to know Sasuke was safe all the time, but being separated from him in this form was so painful. It was as if Sasuke was there and yet out of his reach.

It was taking a toll on him.

That was when Kisame's phone went off "Hello?" he said. Pressing it to be in speaker.

"Kisame, we need your help carrying- how much was it Deidara?' Came Naruto's voice.

'I don't know, un' Followed Deidara's.

'It was about a thousand or so pounds' Sasuke sounded frustrated, 'damn this is heavy'

"Anyways" Naruto said making everyone around them sweat drop "It's a lot, a lot, a lot, of clay and other art supplies."

"A pumpkins and skeletons, un" Deidara laughed.

"Ah…okay, I'll be right there" Kisame said, confused as to what was going on. As to what was going on. Sasuke and Naruto had run out of the sex shop and then went off straight to buying what they needed. Sasuke the Halloween already made decorations, Naruto the art supplies, and Deidara all the clay he could get his skinny little fingers on. "I'll see you guys," Kisame said to Kyuubi, Itachi, and Sasori.

"I wonder what they are going to do to the house" Kyuubi wondered aloud. Itachi and Sasori were scared of the answer.

* * *

_One week later_

October 17

That morning Itachi had woken Sasuke up early and made sure he ate. Since he had to leave early that morning and was not going to be able to make sure that his twin brother ate properly. He then left with Kyuubi, Kisame, Madara, and Sasori to meet with everyone else and finish setting up the party that they were going to bring Naruto to that evening. Sasuke had glared at Itachi that morning, finally having some time along. "Your friends are all insane"

"I know, Sasuke, Deidara hasn't done anything to you right?" Sasuke shook his head. "Are you sure, there must be something he did to make you uncomfortable" Sasuke shuddered then at the memory. Itachi was kind of asking him late now, but better than never, since for the past week he had not been able to take time and talk with his little brother. Actually, not since the second day that they were here was he able to even be near his brother.

"No, he just took us to a sex shop; I think he wanted to get a present for Naruto. I didn't get anything" Itachi rubbed his temples. "But" Sasuke said pausing to make sure, Itachi would look at him, and once he had his brother's attention, he tapped the necklace around his neck. "I've been meaning to ask you about this, I found it when you left the room the first time here" Itachi looked at it confused until the object around the necklace caught his eye.

Itachi's smiled and blushed, to Sasuke's utter surprise as he said "Well that's-"

"Itachi, we have to go!" Kyuubi suddenly entered the room and ruined the warm setting.

"Alright, alright" Itachi said, Kyuubi threw his hands up and walked out of the kitchen. Itachi turned to Sasuke. "I'll tell you later okay, promise" and with that he left. Sasuke was expecting more, he found himself expecting a lot more from Itachi lately. He had to say that he missed his touches, missed his kisses, missed being in his arms. sighing, he shoved the necklace back under his shirt.

"This suck" He mumbled to himself as he reached for his hoodie and put it on.

Now he was waiting for Naruto and Deidara to come outside, their house had been nominated. To him it looked like a mess of spider webs, jack-o-lanterns placed all over the place, some already rotten, many fresh with candles inside. There was a sculpture of a huge bird, and one of an old man. There were fake ghosts and a strange path that lead to the front door. "You guys did some awesome work" Mikoto commented as she came near to Sasuke. Sasuke had so forgotten about her and his father.

"Where have you guys been?" Sasuke asked.

"Oh well you see" Mikoto tried to think of a way to cover it up.

"We've been making up" Fugaku said proudly and Sasuke made a face.

"Okay, I don't need to know anymore" Fugaku laughed and ruffled his hair. "Either way, good luck. I ma go watch the game" Sasuke watched his dad as he made his way over to the couch and turned on the television to the foot ball game. That brought old memories.

"Fugaku!" Mikoto hissed, "You promised you were going to help me clean the house!" Moreover, this added a new picture to it all as he watched his mother yell at his father. Nagging him to do what he was supposed to do, because there was no other way to get him to do anything.

"Sasuke! Un" Deidara ran over to him "are they coming yet?"

"They are almost here" He turned to look at Deidara and looked him up and down "What the hell are you wearing?"

"He's a bumble bee!" Naruto said, "Believe it!"

"And what are you supposed to be?"

"Uzumaki Naruto, the number one knuckled head ninja, believe it" Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"You guys are idiots"

"Oh, but Sasuke just put you hood on and you look like death himself!" Deidara said "Party pooper, nya!" Sasuke shook his head and then the judges came over. It was a woman with pink hair, a man with a bowl cut shaped head, and another woman with blond hair.

"This house is very impressive" The pink haired woman began to say. "Hello I am Haruno Sakura and here to judge…your house" her mouth dropped when she saw Sasuke and she blushed a blush that matched her hair.

"Hello there! I am Yamanaka Ino" Ino said, and went in shock as well. For just like Sakura, they had never seen someone as beautiful as the raven-haired boy in front of them.

"I'm Rock Lee!" Lee broke them out of their stupor "You are wonderful youths, this place is MAGNIFICENT! There is no contest here, you guys win!" He turned to Sakura and Ino "Don't you agree girls?"

"Yeah!" Sakura and Ino both agreed. The boy with the pale skin and black eyes was so BEAUTIFUL! So HANDSOME! So perfect. He was a winner.

"Wow" was all Naruto said.

"Here, Here, Here!" Ino said, leaning back and forth. "Tickets for you and someone of your choice" The indication was there, that she wanted to be brought along.

"Thank you" Naruto said and slammed the door closed on them. Sasuke read over the tickets, the flight left on the thirtieth, and that was Halloween eve. It also had mentions of an event that they would be able to attend for Halloween day and the rest of it and all that "Let's go celebrate!" Naruto cheered and bounced around and hugged Sasuke and Deidara. Putting their tickets away Sasuke and Deidara both smirked.

"Yeah, un" Deidara agreed.

"And we know just the party to take you to" Sasuke added in a smooth and salacious tone that made Naruto look at them curiously.

"Huh?"

* * *

Im back in school, and it's fun having new teachers. One of them is amusing, he ends his sentenses on a yeah! lol! anyway, thank you all for your review and for the suport of many. This story is soon coming to an end. From this chapter, two more will be left. I know I said that last time, but when inspiration strucks, you have to add that chapter and keep writing and rolling with the ideas. lol. See you all around.

Please review!


	24. Birthday Sex

_It was an engagement ring._

"_I'm going to ask him to marry me"_

24

**When Bad Meets Evil **

Birthday Sex

It was already late afternoon.

"I think we're lost" Deidara huffed, there he finally admitted it, he was done denying that they weren't and that he still knew the way "Yeah"

"Aren't you the expert who knew the way?" Sasuke hissed, he was angry and he and Deidara had been arguing most of the way. Sasuke had read the directions that Sasori had left Deidara and said that he had it upside down, but Deidara insisted that it was correct and that Sasori would never lead him wrong. That there was no one out there that knew Sasori better than he did, and that he knew how to read what his lover had written down for him. It was a love connection. Sasuke had to roll his eyes at that, for if it was a love connection between those two, it was a maze of confusion if you asked him "Give me the damned map before I kill you." The young Uchiha suddenly hissed. His eyes were a blazing blood red color that scared the hell out of Deidara, those eyes, those damned eyes.

Just like Itachi's eyes.

Why did Sasuke have to have them? Oh, right, twins.

"O-okay, just calm down Sasuke, un" The blond man stuttered. Deidara then quickly handed the map to the angry little Uchiha. The Uchiha's eyes returned to normal and Deidara was glad for that.

Sasuke looked it over and flipped it around a couple of times trying hard to figure out what way was north and what was south and what was east from west. Deidara and Naruto both stared at the raven, hope whining in their eyes that he was going to find them a way out. Still, Sasuke had no idea what the hell he was reading on this supposed 'map', whoever Sasori thought he was, he was NOT good at drawing maps. Glaring at it, he flipped it one more time and then settled for his twin telepathy '_Nii-san'_

_

* * *

_

Back At the house where the party is being held, there is socializing going on.

"I got dumped again, that is why I still don't have a boyfriend." Kisame said and then slapped Itachi on his back "But this guy here is single as well and we are going to find some good boyfriends soon, right Itachi?" Itachi glared at Kisame and was about to tell him that he already had a boyfriend when he was startled by the sudden call from his twin brother. Everyone stared at him as he shrugged his shoulders.

"Are you alright Itachi?" Konan asked with concern.

"Yeah" He said, "So, what were you saying" He said to Kisame, completely giving everyone the impression that he had never been listening to what Kisame had been saying.

"Uh, nothing" Kisame decided to drop the conversation there. Konan smiled and then went on telling them the surprising news that she was pregnant and was very happy; she was going to have her first child. Itachi congratulated her _'Sasuke, what's the matter?' _He mentally asked as he also tried to keep himself an active participant of the group. They were soon going to have to get ready to yell a loud SURPRISE for Naruto, and light talking was what they needed to keep busy. Well, Kyuubi was going around making sure that everything was perfect.

'_Nii-san, we're lost, we are somewhere, I don't know' _Sasuke sounded frustrated and worn out, that made Itachi want to frown. However, he had to suppress his emotions from showing on his face.

Itachi lightly sighed, in a way that he would not get himself noticed. '_Show me where'_ Itachi briefly closed his eyes and could see what his brother was seeing. He opened them again and turned to Kisame who was already talking about how he was an only child and it was best to keep it at that "Kisame, go get Sasuke, Deidara, and Naruto, they are on the other side of the house down the hill" At this everyone had stopped talking and looked at Itachi in amazement.

"How would you know?" Kisame insisted. He had not seen Itachi get his cell phone out and talk with his brother, he was sure that everyone else would have noticed as well. Still, everyone around them was looking at Itachi with a perplexed look on their face.

"Just go"

"Hmph, fine" And with that Kisame left.

"Who is Sasuke?" Konan asked, completely confused.

"Itachi's twin brother" Kyuubi grinned as he walked over to the raven boy. "Though it is creepy that you know where he and the others are" Itachi crossed his arms over his chest.

"He's my twin, how else would I know." Itachi wanted to add that they were also more than just twins, but he guessed that could wait until they figure it out.

"So" Pein said as he sipped some of his wine and looked at Itachi from over the rim of the glass with a smirk on his lips "'Who's the evil one?" Itachi simply smirked in reply.

* * *

"Nasty Girl"

(feat. P. Diddy, Nelly, Jagged Edge, Avery Storm) **I'll be using some of the lyrics, they will be in Italic. Not mine.**

* * *

Sasuke glared when he saw Kisame.

Why did Itachi not come? Oh well. It did not matter; lately he and his brother had been so detached from each other he had to wonder if he had lost Itachi's love. The thought alone killed him inside, there was just no way. There was still something between them. Itachi is his boyfriend after all. Sasuke suppressed the pain in his chest and all the disappointment as he clutched at the necklace under his shirt. He had been hiding it since the day that he found the object it held on his nightstand, the night Itachi had left it there.

It was a breathtaking thing.

It made his heart soar and dream.

"Man, you guys are reckless, come on!" Kisame called as he stood on top of the hill, he didn't want to go all the way down and climb back all the way up "The house is this way" Deidara sighed in relief and rolled his eyes and Naruto grinned as he ran over to the top. Sasuke silently followed all of them, not bothering to speak anymore, but bothering enough to burn the damned map that Sasori had made for Deidara. That idiotic red head did not know his right from his left. "Well, are we ready to celebrate?" Kisame asked.

"You bet, we won!" Naruto chirped believing that that was the reason they were going to celebrate and not questioning the reason Kisame knew about their celebration. Kisame's eyes widen as he looked at the tickets in the blond haired boy's hands. He read them over, and he knew he just had to go. It was like one in a million shot, he needed to go no matter what.

"Are you going to take me, please, please" He turned to Sasuke and grabbed his hands in his "you know Itachi is no fun, besides he'd understand if you want a real and strong man around, I can be your bodyguard for everything. I'll feed you, I'll make sure you are waited on hand and foot"

"Forget it" Sasuke hissed pulling his hands back.

"You are so mean, just like your brother, but I want to go and you will take me" Kisame hissed back. He was pouting and now ignoring Sasuke as they walked over to the house. Sasuke ignore his empty threat as well and soon allowed his mind to open once again and searched for Itachi '_We're here, get ready to surprise him' _Once he said that, Itachi told everyone that they were there, once again effectively confusing them but Kyuubi didn't mind as long as he got his surprise across.

Moments later the door swung open, the place was dark and Deidara and Sasuke pushed Naruto forward. The boy was trembling and feeling scared that the house could be hunted, but then bright lights flashed on placing the spotlight on him and a loud chorus erupted from the small group of people.

"SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY NARUTO!"

"OH MY FUCKING GAH-" Naruto was pulled back by Deidara with a hand over his mouth.

"Don't finish that thought," He said. Naruto nodded his head, but still he could not contain the full fledge joy that he felt inside. He truly had been surprised! Usually he would know when Kyuubi was trying to do something for him and he was prepared, but this time he had been caught off guard for real. He felt his heart fill with happiness and his eyes start to mist over with tears. This year had been the best, he had found and reconnected with his once upon a time best friend to be best friends again, and Kyuubi and he were still living in a happy relationship. The bests friends, the bests boyfriend.

What more could he ask for this year.

He had everything he could have ever asked for. "Thank you everyone, thank you for all of this!" He practically sobbed out through tears that blurred his vision. Kyuubi smiled and walked over to him and wrapped his arms around him. Deidara, Kisame, and Sasuke turned on all the lights, shut the door, and walked away from the tender scene as they went to stand near Sasori, Itachi, Konan, and Pein. This was it, when Naruto was going to get more than he thought he was getting out of this party. All of them watched with small smiles as Kyuubi kissed Naruto's forehead and then dropped to one knee. Naruto was confused at that time, the sudden action making him worry that his lover might be ill, and then his mind seemed to stop thinking.

His breath caught. "Kyuubi" he whispered, in a shaking tone. Forget his tone, his whole body was shaking in anticipation to what was about to happen.

Kyuubi smiled up serenely at Naruto, and he made sure that Naruto forgot that there were other people there around them. He did not want his beloved to feel pressured by them to accept what he was just going to ask of Naruto, but also there was no doubt in his mind and no fear that he might get rejected. "Wow" he breathed, "we've been with each other for a long time, but for so long I have thought about this moment. And on your twentieth birthday, is all I can think to give you" Naruto's mouth was moving up and down but no words seemed to come out, and Kyuubi could not help but find it cute "So, as everyone as my witness, I ask you my beloved Uzumaki Naruto, will you marry me?"

That was all it took. Naruto yelled a loud "BELIEVE IT!" at the top of his lungs, the equivalent of a complete and utter yes, and jumped on top of Kyuubi kissing him flush on the lips. Everyone clapped and smiled at the newly engaged couple, all the while Kyuubi was struggling to breathe and balance himself, for he had not expected a strong reaction from Naruto. Still it pleased him and it was much more than he could had ever asked for. Both kissed deeply, before finally having to pull apart.

"How was it?" Itachi silently asked his twin beside him.

"That was actually pretty sweet" Sasuke remarked, a small glared on his face as he turned to Itachi, slightly. Itachi simply kept a blank look on his face.

"And you said it was going to be lame"

"Well, I can be wrong, can't I? If I want to be wrong, I'll be wrong, so you can just shut uah-" Itachi's hand had moved to Sasuke's behind and squeezed it quickly, sending jolts through Sasuke's body to turn him on some. Itachi soon moved away from Sasuke, who was blushing and finding it hard to believe that his brother had just touched his butt like that. It was so not fair; he already had to suffer the torture of being telepathically connected to the bastard, now he was being felt up. He was already mentally and sexually frustrated enough as it was.

"Ah, congratulations!" Konan said, as she hugged both brothers. They smiled at her and mumbled a small thank you to her. Pein patted them on the back, as a way of congratulations.

"So how does it feel to be engaged?" Deidra asked as he threw his arms around the smaller blond boy. Naruto grinned from ear to ear.

"It feels great" the grin across Naruto's lips seemed to pull at his face and it never seemed like it was going to fall. "It's so incredible, that I can't believe it"

"Yeah, I bet" Kisame was grinning as well, he was always a sucker for happy moments. Naruto soon took a deep breath and looked around at everyone that he could. Konan and Pein were smiling and chatting lightly with Itachi, Kisame and Deidara were now arguing and Sasori was holding them back, Sasuke was glaring at Itachi's back, no one knew why but Naruto didn't care much at the moment. And Kyuubi, his precious lover and brother was right there next to him.

"Okay Everyone! Let's start this party!" He yelled, everyone agreed with him and some music started to play loudly. Naruto rushed towards the table and started to get some ramen, while Kyuubi was amused.

"Slow down, dobe" Sasuke hissed, since he was still by the table.

"Relax Teme," Naruto then tugged at Sasuke's arm "come, grab something and let's eat together." Sasuke shrugged and looked at the food. Most things did not appeal to him, before he decided to get some meat and some of the salad, along with some bread, rice balls, and a bit of sushi. Naruto then pulled him to where Itachi, Kyuubi, Deidara, Sasori, and Kisame were sitting playing a card game.

"Curse you, Itachi won again" Grumbled a disgruntled Kisame.

"You're too slow Kisame," Itachi mocked. He smiled at Sasuke as his little lover sat next to him with a plate of food. Itachi reached for some of the food in it, but got his hand slapped away.

"I'll share with you if you get me something to drink"

"Already ahead of you little brother" Itachi said as he brought out two bottled sodas. Sasuke made a face at them and then decided to settle for the sprite, leaving Itachi with the orange one. Sasuke then settled the plate between them and grabbed a rice ball; he then turned to everyone else to look at them. He arched an eyebrow when he saw that Itachi and he were the focus of their attention. Itachi was soon aware that they were looking at them; even Pein and Konan had joined them by then.

"You guys are an odd pair," Konan spoke up "Especially when Itachi knew your location, that seemed odd" she pointed to Sasuke, unsure of how to call him now that she was barely meeting him "I'm Konan by the way, Pein's wife"

"Oh nice to meet you, I'm Uchiha Sasuke, and what do you mean? How so?" Sasuke said, tilting his head to the side in question to her. Itachi bit the inside of his lip, keeping himself from smiling at his little brother's innocent act. If there was a real difference in them, it was Sasuke was playful, a lot more than Itachi could ever be.

"I'm not sure," She said, in all honesty.

"Well," Kisame decided to say, since it bugged him the most out of everyone, especially because he believed himself to be extremely perceptive. "There is some stuff that seems too much to pass it as a twin thing, but anyways," he said, as he got closer to Sasuke this time "how about letting Itachi here and you taking me with you on that trip." Sasuke frowned and glared at the shark demon. Sasuke sighed, and then reached into his pants pocket and brought out the ticket.

"Here"

"Really!?"

"Yeah, really" Kisame jumped to the opportunity and grasped the ticket in his hand. _'I gave the other Ticket to Uncle Madara anyways' _Sasuke said inside his mind and linked it to Itachi who nodded that he understood. It did not matter much to him, since it was his brother's decision to do as he pleased with his tickets, and he would be just as happy as long as he could spend his time with him. With so many of them gone, he might just get to spend a lot more time with Sasuke.

Unless they could figure it out soon. "Man, Sasuke you are the best!" Kisame was lost to them now; his ticket had become his immediate obsession. At this time, Deidara decided to turn his attention to Sasori.

"Hey Sasori, why don't you get me a drink?" Sasori gave him a look.

"Uh, sure" he said, and stood up to do just that. Deidara watched him leave, and then turned towards the Uchiha brothers who were back to sharing their food with each other. It made him feel envious that whenever Sasuke asked Itachi for something, the older Uchiha would already have it on hand and ready to give it to him. It even made him feel envious that Itachi and Sasuke seemed so…close. But was that really the case?

"I want something to drink as well Kyuubi" Naruto whined to his brother. Kyuubi nodded and went on to get him something. Konan and Pein were silently eating as well, making small talk as the music would down some and everyone was getting comfortable. Soon all Sasori and Kyuubi returned and they were all settled down.

"So, how come you guys aren't engaged yet?" Konan asked Deidara and Sasori. They both blushed and looked down.

"Well, we are married, we just don't remember when or how it happened, but we have the papers and all" Everyone was in a silent shock. It was obvious both were living together, and that they were sleeping and were a couple, but they had no idea they were married all this time.

"You don't say" Kyuubi mumbled.

"So, you guys got drunk and got hitched?" Naruto asked, feeling confused as to what had happened.

"No, we were actually high, we were smoking some weed, and somehow ended up getting married in a real church down the street from the College were were going at the time. After that, we decided to transfer into a new University, six months later or so, we met little Sasuke walking around looking for a club." Deidara smiled, and pointed at Sasuke who glared at him. "He seemed so innocent and at the same time, he turned out to be a little liar" Deidara wrinkled his nose, "I remember meeting him as if it was just yesterday"

"Shut up" Sasuke hissed.

"Why, it's best we tell the tale!" Deidara glared back.

**Flashback ~Deidara Style~**

"_Are you by any chance related to Uchiha Itachi?" Sasori had kindly asked and, mean little Sasuke tilted his head._

"_Who?" he asked as if he didn't know. It was a lie though! Lie, downright lie. _

"_What's your last name?" Sasori once again, kindly asked. _

_Sasuke arched an eyebrow, and then said "Hozuki" He did not even stutter or hesitate. Still, it was a lie. _

**End Flashback**

"Wait, where did you get that last name from?" Deidara asked, looking at Sasuke with question. He was not the only one doing this, Itachi and the other's were as well. Sasuke sighed and looked to the side, and then turned to them again. Might as well tell them.

"That is the last name of my friend Suigetsu, I haven't seen him in a while, and I guess I won't ever see him again. I'm sure he and Karin will eventually end up together" Itachi shook his head, amused at what was on his brother's mind, and how different it was when it came out of his lips. At the time, Sasuke did not want to admit that he knew Itachi, and he certainly did not want the blond messing in his life.

"Anyways" Deidara said in a slight curt way as he recalled his first encounter with Sasuke.

**Flashback ~Deidara Style~**

"_Are you sure? You look an awful lot like Itachi" _

"_I've never heard of him, is he a celebrity or something?" Sasuke asked and the looked down at the floor "You guys do know that there is always a doupple ganger out there right? One that looks almost like you but it isn't you? You guys could be called twins but the thing is that you are not even related by anything. They say that there are nine of them out there that you'll probably never even meet" _

"_Really?" I had asked. _

"_You are making that up" Sasori snapped. _

"_Well, I'm just saying, you don't have to believe me." _

"_How old are you?"_

"_Eighteen"__Well, that was when I gave up that he might be related to Itachi, they were the same age after all. So I grabbed him and told him.._

"_Why don't we take a trip, you seem like a very interesting person" And we went to go have lunch, the kid was fun, but that was about the last time we saw him. He was always busy. _

**End Of Flashback**

Naruto and Kyuubi were laughing their heads off, and the rest were looking at Sasuke oddly. "Where did you come up with that whole doupple ganger stuff?" Konan decided to ask, since she had never heard of such a thing.

Sasuke shrugged "Some manga" was all he said before he turned to drink. This only caused Kyuubi and Naruto to laugh harder.

"Teme, you're priceless! Calling Itachi a celebrity, really! And then actually calling him your doupple ganger! Haha"

"Anyways" Deidara said, "that's about all that happened" Sasuke glared and decided to say something in his defense.

"Well, father had already told me about Mother and Itachi, all I had to do was make sure no one else knew" Sasuke explained. "I'm not exactly sure why, but I knew something was up and decided to leave. Still, in the end that only made me search for Itachi and save him from Annabel" It was clear that Sasuke had no intentions of ever meeting his mother and brother. Still fate seemed to have other plans and here he was today.

"Ohh, Man, now that old lady was crazy," Kyuubi said. "Though I thought something more interesting was going to happen, nothing really happened. Well, Except Itachi getting to meet his twin brother and now live with him, other than that, this whole event has been boring" Only if Kyuubi knew what Itachi and Sasuke had to go through, he wouldn't be saying this. Both brothers decided to keep silent and just agree with the orange head.

"Still" Naruto said as he looked at both brothers, "We are curios, as to what you and Itachi are hiding between each other." Sasuke sighed, not wanting to spill it yet. He was not sure what part of that between they meant. There was A LOT between them.

"What makes you think there is something between us?" Sasuke finally decided to ask.

"The way you act"

"The way you know where the other is"

"The way you seem to know what the other feels"

"The way you two seem so attached"

"The way you seem you want to kill each other"

"You mean sibling rivalry?" Itachi decided to ask. He was not sure where this was going, but it was certainly not the right way.

"No, no, not that, well kind of, and then there is that thing were you guys seem to hate each other's guts, yet stay close to each other and back the other up and then the way you panic when the other is not there." Kisame tapped a finger to his cheek and then went back to rubbing his cheek with the ticket that he got from Sasuke. Everyone looked at him for a while and then looked away back to the Uchiha twins. Maybe it was all the excitement that both were twins and their personalities seemed to spark something, not only between them but everyone there, you could not help but hate them and love them at the same time as fear them…It was a strange set of emotions.

"You know what's scarier, when they teamed up that one time and tortured Kisame, he was about to become roasted fish. Just imagine what you could do to anyone else." Kyuubi said, with an exited look on his face. "You guys seem like you can be an incredible power team!"

"Well, I don't know what you guys are talking about" Itachi said in a nonchalant voice, staring at them bored. "So I'll humor you and let you keep guessing whatever you want.

"Yeah, me neither" Sasuke agreed "We're just normal" The others greatly doubted that. That was when a new song came on and Kisame got to his feet, and started to dance. He swayed from the left and right, making people stare at him now as if he was crazy. Usually Kisame would not even do something as silly as that, so when Sasuke smirked Itachi just knew that his little brother was starting to learn how to play with people's minds to make them do as he pleased. Their great grandmother might be dangerous and a little wacko, but she always thought them well.

_[Biggie Smalls]_

_I go, on and on and on and_

_Don't take them to the crib unless they bon'in_

_Easy, call em on the phone and_

_platinum Chanel cologne and_

_I stay, dressed, to impress_

_Spark these bitches interest_

_Sex is all I expect_

_If they watch TV in the Lex, they know_

"I love this song!" Kisame boomed out on his own, allowing the music to wash over his body and fluidly turned towards Sasuke. Since he was the one that was controlling him, Kisame could feel a slight attraction to that mind submission to its domination "Dance with me pretty" The shark dancing, grinding his own hips to the beat.

"No, I think I'll pass" Sasuke mumbled, rejecting the shark. The man was about to turn to Itachi and ask him to dance when he met his glare and decided to not even utter a word to the older Uchiha. He backed up doing a kind of moonwalk and decided to grab Naruto and dance with him. It was sudden but Naruto laughed and dragged Kyuubi along with him, and then Deidara decided to join and drag Sasori with him. They all started to wild dance around the living room, with no dance partner in particular.

Sasuke was shocked, and Itachi was disgusted. "Does this happen all the time?"

"I'm not sure" Itachi said "I usually try to avoid these kinds of things, besides, you started it."

"Hey Sasuke!" Naruto yelled, in a singsong voice as he slammed himself on the other side of him "Itachi, why don't you guys come outside with us. We've decided to play some jump rope!" Sasuke only nodded his head before Naruto was dragging him and he managed to pull Itachi along with him. The food in their laps fell to the ground. However, at the moment it didn't matter as they followed everyone outside.

The afternoon sun was still blazing, and Kisame had a long rope in his hands as he and Deidara fought over it. Nothing here was at one peace; everything was hastily done, and randomly as well. Soon the fighting seized as they decided who was going to do what. Itachi sighed, crossing his arms and Sasuke looked over his shoulder, throwing him a look that made him raise a brow and had him wanting to pounce on his brother as his heart sped up. Sasuke threw him a smirk and then turned around, blocking his mind of his brother just to make him squirm a bit. Itachi narrowed his eyes, knowing the game his little brother was playing.

Could his little lover be any more impatient?

The rope…well there was no saying where they had gotten it from, but now Pein was on one end of it and Konan in the other. Since they were the considered adults, they started to spin it around, making it touch the ground every now and then. "Alright" Pein said, "One of you has to get in there while the rope is still spinning" Naruto whined at this.

"Not fair, I can never do that!" He crossed his arms.

"It's not hard Naruto," Sasuke said.

"Oh yeah, why don't you try jumping in then" Sasuke glared at him.

"Fine" And watched the rope move up and down, up and down until he saw his opening and hopped in, without disrupting the flow of the jump rope. Everyone stared at him perplexed as he jumped up and down. Usually they liked watching the person stumble into the rope and trip on their face, but this was also amazing that Sasuke could do it.

"How the hell did you do that?"

"Well, long ago my babysitter Mishima Becky, enjoyed playing her own games with me when she was not punching me, I learned a lot from her," Sasuke turned a sadistic smile at them, making them shudder and regret asking him. "Before I killed her, in cold blood at the age of eight" Sasuke had to wonder what they were thinking when they seemed to go into their own thoughts for a second or so as he kept jumping, easily getting bored.

"So he is the evil twin," Kisame said, and Kyuubi shook his head.

"I doubt it, Itachi's evil to…"

Sasuke sighed, "I'm bad, and my brother is evil. Then again, I could be lying because I am evil. So, why ask?" Then he jumped out from under the rope without disrupting the flow once again. All of them thought about what he said and found that perhaps they could not trust either of the brothers "So, anyone want to try it now?"

"Sure, me un!" Deidara said, with a smile on his face and then glared at the moving rope. Once he deemed it safe, he jumped in, feeling happy when he managed to jump it once, but frustrated when he was not fast enough to jump the rope once more and broke the flow. Sasuke arched an eyebrow. "Come on, this shit is dumb, just start the rope again"

"Okay" Pein said, knowing that no one would want to play if it was not done this way.

"Alright" Deidara said and then started to chant "A, B, C, D, E" and giggled as he kept enjoying himself. Everyone soon had a turn, Itachi and Sasuke competed on who could jump the most turns. Itachi had gotten 200 jumps in, when something seemed to distract him and he nearly toppled over on his face. Sasuke managed to get 201, just to taunt Itachi that he got once more than him, but you could tell Sasuke could have gone more. It appeared though that Itachi looked frustrated through it all and it was all because he could not hear Sasuke's thoughts.

The day soon washed over the sky and brought a dark blanket over the world covered in stars. Naruto and Kyuubi had disappeared somewhere around dinner while Deidara and Sasori decided to get natural with each other. They were out in the backyard having anal sex like dogs in the wild. You could hear it. Pein and Konan had decided to sit in the living room with gentle music as they whispered sweet nothing to each other. Kisame on the other hand had called Lava life and was flirting with some desperate ho through the phone.

That allowed the Uchiha brother to stay outside in the front house by themselves, silence around them except for the crickets that seemed to sing their melody to the moon. Finally, Sasuke and Itachi thought, they were alone and could talk, or maybe even more. Itachi sighed "You've been blocking your thoughts and feelings from me all day, did I do something wrong?" Itachi finally broke the silence between them.

"Yes" Sasuke promptly answered, fingering the necklace around his neck and Itachi eyed it warily.

* * *

**With Naruto and Kyuubi**

**Jeremiah, Birthday Sex In the Background**

**Its your birthday so I know you want to ride out**

**Even if we only go to my house**

**Sip mo-weezy as we sit upon my couch  
**

Both Naruto and Kyuubi were locked in one of the guest rooms. There was candle light all around them, Kyuubi allowed a small smirk to play on his lips. After all, he had made sure that he had arranged this well. He had been allowed to do so, and tonight he and Naruto were going to consummate their new relationship, and he for sure could not wait until the honeymoon consummation that would follow after. "Naruto" He whispered, Naruto's cheeks were flushed, lightly his blue eyes were illuminated by the soft candle light, magnifying his pupils and giving him more sex appeal "I love you so much"

"Oh Kyuubi, I love you as much" Naruto was melting; he could feel his knees going weak and could hear the speed of his heart in his ears. He licked his suddenly dried lips, and he could not keep himself from panting loudly, the mere atmosphere that they had locked each other in was enough to make him hard in his pants. "Kyuubi, make love to me now"

Kyuubi nodded his head and gently leaned in to capture his little brother's lips. The taste of ramen and Naruto combined filled his every sense and he wrapped his arm around Naruto to pull him closer. Before Naruto knew it, his back was pressed against a soft and fluffy mattress that curved around his body molding to his form. "Aaah" Was all he was able to say as the fingers of his lover gently ran over the front of his pants where his erection was pressing to get free.

"You're so hard already"

"Nya, Kyuubi don't tease me, please brother"

**Feels food but I know you want to cry out**

**You say you want passion, I think you found it **

**Get ready for action**

**Don't be astounded **

**We switching positions you feel surrounded**

"Hmm" Was all Kyuubi said as he pushed Naruto's shirt up, all the way over his chest to reveal his nipples. His tongue flicked one of them before he slowly made his way down the hard abdomen of his younger brother. His hands by now idly undoing his pants and pulling them down along with the boxers that Naruto wore, taking them completely off. The naked beauty before him took his breath away he loved the sight of his submissive brother.

"Kyu" Naruto gasped and mewled as his body arched off the bed, his teeth sinking into his lower lip as he let out a whimper. He wanted to be touched, not watched. "Please!" he begged. "GASP" His cock was soon in his brother's mouth, being licked and sucked at the same time and they he was inside that warm mouth, being taken all the way in. "Yesss" he hissed out as he began to writhe. He loved it when he was being payed attention; he loved it when Kyuubi touched him in all the right places.

"Such impatience" Kyuubi flicked the head, and then his fingers pressed into his brother's entrance, where he wanted to completely bury himself. Naruto started to let out loid whines as the finger pressed into hom, moving his head side to side at the anticipation of being filled soon. He spread his legs farther away waiting for the second finger to enter him "Do you like this?" Kyuubi asked as he rammed one finger inside Naruto's entrance, soon hitting his prostate.

"Ahhh" Was all he was able to say as he continued to pant fast, he let out another whimper "Kyu, more please" Smirking, the older brother obliged his younger sibling, adding more fingers and stretching him even further.

Though he eventually took out his fingers and only pulled away for a mere second and that was to let his own underwear and pants to drop, before, panting hard with his blood boiling in his veins he came over his brother. "Are you ready?"

"Ye…Yes, please" Kyuubi smirked and placed the head of his cock at his brother's entrance.

**Tell me where you want your gift....**

* * *

"Sasuke" Itachi started, wanting to explain all to his younger twin, but that was not what Sasuke was referring to, there was a more pressing issue at hand.

"I dislike this Itachi, I dislike having to hide our relationship" Sasuke had caught Itachi off from whatever he was going to say. Sasuke soon turned towards his brother facing him completely "I know you're right here, I can see you, but I still miss you so much, why do I miss you so terribly?" He asked in a slow whisper. But his mind was opened now, Itachi could feel the pain and swirling confusion, he could see it all. Sighing, he walked over to his younger brother, and put a hand on his shoulder pulling the younger boy to him and kissing him on the forehead.

"I've missed you as well Sasu" Sasuke narrowed his eyes. Still not understanding, but as he looked within his brother, he got a vague idea of what was missing…of why he felt this way. Itachi felt it as well.

"Why? How? And" Itachi placed a finger over Sasuke's pouty lips and smiled at him.

"I don't know why, maybe the answer is because I love you. How? I don't even know, we just belong to each other and that's all that matters" Sasuke blinked a couple of times, the warmth of his brother so close to him made him shiver in pleasure, and Itachi's scent, it made him hungry. Not for something, he wanted to eat, but what he craved. The flesh of his twin pressed to his, the taste of his mouth, and the dancing touch of his hands on his skin. Itachi felt Sasuke relax into him, their bodies molded to each other. "Ne Sasuke"

"What, 'tachi?" Itachi leaned forward and nibbled on Sasuke's ear, making him gasp softly and close his eyes.

"May I kiss you now?" He whispered into his younger brother's ear, Sasuke nodded his head once more a slight mewl leaving his lips, allowing his arms to wrap around Itachi's middle, just to feel him closer.

"Could you?" he responded with a question of his own. Itachi only brought his hand up, caressing Sasuke's soft cheek and then grasping his chin to tilt his head towards him, making Sasuke's breath to deepen as he let their lips only a centimeter apart. He then pressed, cautiously, his lips over Sasuke's soft yielding ones that immediately pressed back to his. It was as if finally they could breathe completely, their mouths moving in harmony as their lips caressed each other every way. Itachi soon softly sunk his teeth to Sasuke's bottom lips and tugged down, Sasuke moaned softly, his arms coming around to wrap around Itachi's shoulders and neck and allowed his brother for the first time in so long to explore his craving mouth. Their gentle and slow pace soon increased to a more eager and aggressive pace.

Thoughts of what they had done the night after they killed the cannibals came back to both their minds, as they share thoughts. The connection between them stronger than ever and it was as if they were reliving that moment through their minds_. __Pinned to the wall with Itachi's lips on his, Itachi's wondering hands on him…need to press him closer. _Sasuke let a strangled moan, raising himself on his toes, his hands digging into Itachi's long hair, messing his ponytail a bit, as his fingers pressed to his scalp, and the other stayed at the base of his nape caressing.

_**I long for him…I love him**_

_Mouths opened and tongues met in heat, tasting each other's unique taste. So dazed and innocent, his eyes all hazy and his chest rising and falling, his face completely flushed with pinkish cheeks, Itachi wanted to bite them hard. And when they finally orgasm it was burning liquid fire that would not subside…_

The feelings of that, they both wanted to feel it again. Sasuke pressed closer to Itachi, both panting hard against each other, they started to tug at their clothes, both of Sasuke's hands holding Itachi's face in place and kissing harder, sucking on his lips, licking them, and slightly biting them. Both their lips becoming swollen, their tongues roughly pushing and fighting with each other, the heat around their skin consuming them. Sasuke hissed and moaned when Itachi's hand went under his shirt caressing the skin on his waist before caressing his side and soon circling his nipple. "Itachi" Sasuke barely breathed, his knees going weak.

He needed him.

They needed each other.

"Itachi, dude, this hotline has the sexiest sounding…guys…" There was some shock, There was slight gasping as Kisame thought on what to say when he saw the two twin Uchiha's making out heavily and lost in their own world in each other's arms. Finally, he just shrieked a loud enough sound for the others inside of the house to hear "OH MY FUCKING DAMN!" Kisame nearly stumbled, his rounded yellow eyes wide, his mouth gaped and the phone on his hand dropped to the floor with a loud clank. Both Uchiha's at this time had pulled their faces away from each other, startled when they saw Kisame there. A few seconds later of Kisame staring at them in a gaping way he yelled another loud shriek "WHA-WHA! OH MY GAWD!" Sasuke and Itachi were pressed close to each other, Itachi's lips on his brother's cheek and his hand still up his shirt, both glaring at the shark and panting hard, as they turned their annoyed no longer lust filled eyes towards the shark for yelling once more.

"We've been found Aniki" Sasuke panted, his head soon resting in Itachi's chest.

"I'm not sure," Itachi said as he and Sasuke watched blood spluttered out of the shark's nose before he passed out with a loud thud as he made his way down to the floor and a shit-eating grin on his face. Sasuke and Itachi both sighed and untangled themselves from one another. They then made their way to him and looked at his happy looking face.

"You think he'll think it was only a dream?"

"Who knows" They grabbed a nearby stick and poked then dead happy looking shark man.

"What happened?" Konan and Pein came running out, she as best as possible and Pein helping her as she practically stumbled on her own two feet. She gasped when she saw Kisame and Pein arched an eyebrow.

"He fainted" Was all Itachi and Sasuke said.

"You didn't try to torture him did you?" Pein asked, he hoped they had.

"Uh, don't think so" Sasuke answered. Even though inside his and Itachi's mind they shared the thought that they both were too much for Kisame to handle especially when they were heatedly making out like two starved animals, that it might as well have been torture for the shark. Just imagine he would have come a little later, he would have caught them doing a lot more than just making out. That was when everyone else rushed out of the house, messy and panting, looking scared out of their minds.

'_Oops'_ Both Uchiha's thought.

* * *

Kyuubi penetrated Naruto easily and allowed some time before he started to pound on him. Both moved back and forth with each other, clinging to one another. "Aaah" Naruto moaned, arching his back. His legs wrapped around Kyuubi's waist allowing him to enter him even more deeply, "Oh my damn, yes, yes, yes, Kyuubi keep hitting me like that, oh gawd" Naruto moaned out, the feeling inside of him growing.

"Do you like it?" Naruto nodded his head eagerly. More, more, more, and more, was all that ran through his mind.

"Uhuh, hell yes" He managed through his fogged mind and then gasped once more. "Oh My, yes, come on Kyuu" Both were deep in the act, overriding every pleasure. Then they climaxed, Kyuubi inside on Naruto and Naruto over them. They sighed in contentment and had a moments rest before a horrible screech reached their ears before they even had any time to cuddle or go for a second round with each other.

"OH MY FUCKING DAMN!" They shot out of bed.

"That sounded like Kisame in distress" Naruto nodded, both hastily got dressed and ran for the stairs. Their clothing messy and hairs in disarray but it did not matter, what if they were being attacked. Kisame never yelled like that unless it was something big that was happening. Something incredibly big and out of this world.

"Did you hear that?" Deidara asked as they met both brother's halfway. Both Uzumaki brothers nodded and ran outside with Deidara and Sasori behind them, also worried about what might had happened.

"WHA-WHA! OH MY GAWD!" They gasped, and watched as Konan and Pein stood up to go look, and see what was going on. The door was locked and Konan struggled a bit with the door before throwing it open and Pein grabbing her hand to steady her. They stood by the door for some time before stepping out into the deck. Once they made it out, Itachi and Sasuke were there pocking the shark with Pein and Konan staring at them confused and they had started '_He fainted'_. Then they looked towards them.

'_Oops'_ Both Uchiha's thought. But of course, that thought was kept away from the other's around them and only they heard it.

"What happened?" They all demanded at the same time, Pein and Konan turned to look at them and shrugged, then they turned towards the Uchiha twins.

"Nothing" Itachi said.

"Kisame is just so annoying" Sasuke stated out with an annoyed look on his face. When was the shark going to pull himself together? The phone rang then as well as Kisame shot up and answered it without missing a beat. It startled the two Uchiha's who were just about thinking to shop the shark into pieces.

"Hello" they all sweat dropped. It had been nothing after all. Sasuke and Itachi stood up straight and shared a look with each other, before looking back down at the shark that still had blood on his face, coming down from his nose and was listening to the person on the other end of the phone.

"Man and he gave us a scare, un" Deidara said with a pout and crossing his arms.

"For a moment there I thought you guys had finally killed him," Naruto sighed in relief as well. Deidara began to giggle, and Sasori rolled his eyes.

"They should have" Kyuubi maliciously added, he wanted to see something dead.

"You guys look disgusting and like a mess," Sasuke said as he glared up at them. The others blushed and Sasuke arched an eyebrow, slightly confused as to why they blushed instead of insulting him, since he wanted a change of topic. That was when Itachi decided to tell Sasuke mentally why they looked like that and Sasuke narrowed his eyes even more, since to him it was unfair that they got to be with each other and Itachi and he were still hiding. Both of them shook their heads and sighed. They had been so close to actually tearing each other's clothes off and getting relief themselves, but now that was going to prove impossible.

The best bet was when they left on their vacation and finally they would have some free time. They all looked down when Kisame finally spoke to the other party on the line.

"That's alright baby, but this is the end of us, I found something else to entertain myself with for this weekend… awww, don't be mad, Still love you, yes, whatever, ciao." Kisame at this point turned off the phone and turned with wide eyes to the Uchiha brothers who had suddenly become to gods of sex, a wonton look came over his face "Do it again!" he eagerly said. "I've walked in on so many, but you both take the cake, that was so hot I've never seen something so hot that it practically screams forbidden sin and yet so right! Not even with the Uzumaki's" Now everyone was confused, as they saw the lust magnified in Kisame's eyes that was directed at the Uchiha twins. Both Sasuke and Itachi's eyes widened, startled and disgusted.

"Go take a cold shower bastard!" Sasuke growled.

"Kisame, you are asking for a dead wish," Itachi also growled out. This confused them all more, as they looked at each other; the Uchihas and back to Kisame.

"What?" They all asked in a confused way. There were almost too many questions and not enough answers.

"Exactly what made him faint again?" Konan asked, as she looked back and forth and then placed a delicate hand over her rounded stomach. Now, she was not the only one confused as they turned to look at the Uchiha brothers suspiciously. Trying to change the subject had not done a thing, especially since Kisame seemed dead set on watching them do more than make out.

"Nothing" Itachi said, "he just suddenly fell and hit his head"

"And apparently lost his mind" Sasuke finished.

"Well" Kisame said, nodding his head in agreement "Nearly, you guys are incredible, no, MORE than incredible, you guys are simply over the top, please, please, allow me to watch you" Kisame practically begged, on his hands and knees to the brothers in front of him.

"Watch them do what un?" Deidara asked, once more confused. Kisame was panting, literally drooling at the front of his shirt, and a horny wonton slut look in his eyes as he stared at the twins. Itachi sighed and crossed his arms, looking at all of them with a bored and blank expression and Sasuke kept a close eye on Kisame who looked like he was about to jump them himself.

"What the hells going on?" Kyuubi asked wanting to get in on the dirt. "What can be so interesting about them? Other than they can seem kind of cruel and could kill us all if they wanted to right at the moment."

"Yes," Kisame purred. "Kill us" But everyone ignored him.

"I don't know" Naruto said, looking up from Kisame who was looking at the Uchiha twins like something exquisitely delicious, to the Uchiha twins having cool blank expressions. There was nothing special about them. '_Can't we just tell them?_' Sasuke mentally asked his brother, feeling tired of all this. '_Sure_' Itachi responded. After a while, Itachi decided it was time to just spill it.

"Oh come on," Itachi mocked, his arm coming to wrap around Sasuke's shoulders and press him closer to him. Sasuke glanced up at him and turned to look at the others.

"Haven't you figured it out yet?" Sasuke asked a sly smirk on his lips that made them all regret even wondering what had just happened here. Well, except for Kisame who wanted to hear every word, still enough was enough "Itachi's my boyfriend, as I am his"

"WHAT!" Shock.

"Yeah" Kisame said as got up and bucked his hips "Give me some sexy twinUchiahcest!" This made them sweat drop and Itachi and Sasuke want to kill him.

* * *

Thank you all for your review and I hope that you are all enjoying the story as it comes to it's end. Well, I'm not sure if I want the next chapter to be the last, but we'll see. See you guys around!


	25. Lost In Love

**Lyrics By Mc Magic **

_How you doing sweetheart? hey ah you know these last few months we`ve been_

_Togetha, have been so right and I`m just so glad for what we share, I`ve been_

_Wondering how do you feel?_

25

**When Bad Meets Evil **

Lost In Love

"What!" Shock.

"Yeah" Kisame said as got up and bucked his hips "Give me some sexy twinUchiahcest!" This made them sweat drop and Itachi and Sasuke want to kill him.

"Oh my" Konan said with a hand pressed to her lips. Pein smirked as if he already knew; he might as well had known already and wanted them to fess up, and they had. Well, it did not matter anymore, what is done is done.

"Wait, so you guys are a couple?" Kyuubi demanded. Sasuke and Itachi looked back to them with bored expressions.

"What did I just say?" Sasuke responded.

"But you guys are brothers, TWINS! We would have never guessed that you were a couple. We have never seen you two being with each other after all. We all thought you were brothers, planning something evil!" Naruto yelled, talking as fast as he could. Itachi and Sasuke looked at each other and sighed.

"Well, it was Great grandmas advice, said we were moving to fast when Sasuke needed to learn more about what love might be. We were trying to play the brotherly role" Itachi said and then shrugged "It kind of got frustrating keeping our hands to ourselves, and Kisame caught us…" Sasuke shook his head and looked away, feeling a little embarrassed. Still, with Itachi's arm around his shoulder, it offer comfort and he allowed his seme to do all the talking. But everyone was still staring at them in shock and gaping.

"This is…impossible" Konan whispered.

"Finally" Kyuubi boomed out all of sudden. "Something interesting happens." Everyone turned to look at him as if he was weird. Itachi pulled Sasuke closer and whispered in his ear. Sasuke turned to look at him with a panicked look but then nodded. Sasuke stayed silent his fingers once again curling around Itachi's shirt as they started to sink into the ground. The dark portal with swirling purple was once more under their feet and Sasuke felt that he was not as scared as he had been before and knew that this was their current escape route.

"Hey!" Kisame yelled when he saw them slowly sinking into the ground, as well as gaining everyone's attention back to the Uchihas. Itachi smirked and waved his hand.

"Bye bye" And rapidly sank into the ground. The black portal quickly closed as they vanished within it.

"How the hell did he do that?" Naruto yelled, completely frustrated and annoyed at the fact that the as brothers had melted away into the ground. No one had ever seen that kind of magic ever performed, none of them could even create portals to just take them anywhere they pleased. Uchiha's were certainly a piece of mystery yet left to be solved.

"I swear, Itachi and Sasuke are full of surprises, more than we ever thought they were." Kyuubi said, feeling a bit of envy.

"Uh" Kisame cut them off from all of their wondering, "Where do you think they went?" That made them all blush a bright red.

* * *

He was all alone in the kitchen, thinking of things over in his mind when he heard a portal open "Hey, you guys are back early" Madara said as he leaned into his chair and watched both his nephews come up from the ground through a dark portal. He had no idea when Itachi had learned to create them, but he was not surprised to see him pop out of one all of sudden. What did surprise him though was the fact that he was with Sasuke, whom was clinging to him tightly. Itachi narrowed his eyes towards his uncle.

"What are you doing here anyways? I thought you said you were soon going to leave" Itachi said in a calm and cool tone.

"Well, I decided to leave as soon as the time for the ticket is here; Sasu-chan is taking me right sweet heart" Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"No" He said glaring at his uncle, "I've decided that you and Kisame make a good couple, I gave the other ticket to him"

"WHAT!" Madara said, getting up to his feet "But I wanted to go with you, pretty. Or at least you could have given it to Itachi, I would not mind going with him" Sasuke shook his head, snuggling deeper to Itachi's side, his head under Itachi's chest.

"Too bad Itachi's mine," Sasuke proudly said as he ran his tongue over Itachi's throat. This amused Itachi as he tightened his hold on his brother even more. "He belongs only to me"

"Huh?"

Sasuke was annoyed at seeing to many people confused over his relationship with his brother. He simply snapped his fingers together and watched as their uncle fell down to the floor in deep unconscious. He then kicked the body under the table "What did you do?" Itachi asked.

"I made him fall asleep, so he can leave us alone" Sasuke smirked "Mom and dad are not home you know, we could use all this time to catch up on what we missed about each other" he pulled away and began walking up-stairs and slightly swaying his hips as he did. He and Itachi had unfinished business, and Itachi smirked as he followed his sexy uke to his room, feeling a strange feeling of satisfaction as Sasuke choose to come to his room willingly. There was no way he was going to pass up the chance to devour him once again.

_I wanna get lost in love with you (oh yeah?)_

_And do all the things you want me to_

_Caress your body, touch your soul_

_Cuz boy I love you sooo (and I love you too baby)_

_I wanna get lost in love with you _

_And do all the things you want me to_

_Caress your body, touch your soul_

_Cuz boy I love you sooo _

Sasuke sighed as they reached Itachi's room with the final thought of finally. Itachi did so as well and watched as his younger brother looked around his room, Sasuke had never been in here and he had not been in Sasuke's room since the first night. Itachi soon walked right up to him and wrapped his arms around his small frame, his mouth pressed to Sasuke's ear as he began to nibble on it and slowly made his way down his throat. He felt Sasuke stiffen a bit, but then completely melt into him, as he usually did when he wanted what he wanted as well. His thoughts once more an open rush as they shared the way they felt "So good" Sasuke moaned out.

"Hmm" Itachi hummed "Let me have you Sasuke…" Asking for permission, only his little brother could grant at the moment.

"Uh…okay" Sasuke moved his away from Itachi and walked over to the bed and Itachi followed him. Sasuke turned around to face him before dropping into the bed, his arms opened wide to let Itachi know that he was welcome to come on top, at the same time kicking off his shoes. Itachi did not hesitate as he moved to be on top of his younger twin and straddled his hips, kicking of his shoes as well. His mouth quickly finding Sasuke's as they continued on where they had left off.

Lips nipping at lips and tongues fighting for dominance, which Sasuke soon submitted to just to feel his older twin brother's tongue caressing every inch of his mouth. Relishing on the feel of the warm tongue running over his own, pushing and asking to come out and play "Aaah" Sasuke moaned as he felt his body being gently caressed by Itachi's hands, gently lifting his shirt up over his waist and chest.

"Sasuke" Itachi whispered as he broke the kiss and got the shirt up and over Sasuke hands, but left it around Sasuke's elbows, he soon had his little raven sprawled on the bed with the shirt keeping his arms up and trapped over his head. Sasuke could easily remove it if he wished, but right now, just like this his baby brother looked delectably sexy. Sasuke looked at him in the eyes, a demand was there and Itachi could not refuse as his heart sped up, and he leaned down to press a kiss on his chest.

Sasuke arched his back, slightly writhing and impatient, it had been too long. So long, that he had even felt Itachi touch him in every forbidden way. Moreover, even worse, long since he had felt him deep inside of him and strangely enough he had an ache to feel his brother fill him completely.

Itachi leaned down once more, his lips latching to Sasuke's throat, sucking just to mark him as his and his hands on Sasuke's waist, going to caress his lower back as his sexy otouto arched into him even more, their chest brushing against each other. "Itachi, please" Sasuke moaned, and then gasped as Itachi caressed his lips down the soft skin he had missed and had barely only tasted once, and then stopped at the first nipple that his lips found. "Haa-ah" Sasuke moaned. His face was now flushed, and his body felt hot. Itachi loved the melody that Sasuke kept singing to him, all his little mewls and gasps that drove him crazy, and made him search for more ways to make Sasuke sing it louder. "Nii-san! Nii"

"Hmm, what?"

"More, please, touch me more" Sasuke managed to pant out, his hands struggling to remove the shirt farther away. "Don't stop, please don't stop" Itachi moved his hands up and down Sasuke's side, watching him as he removed the shirt from around his arms. He smiled when Sasuke bent over, his hands free to grasp Itachi's head and pull him once more into a sensual kiss. Still so inexperienced. But It made Itachi loved him more, as adorable as his lover was. All that mattered was kissing him and pleasing him. "Ah" Sasuke gasped, as Itachi played with the rim of his pants.

Itachi broke the kiss and leaned over his shoulder, sucking over one and then whispering into his ear "Still not enough?"

_The love we share is something so especial_

_Estar contigo is all I wanna do every night_

_Ever since el primer dia, the first day_

_I knew we`d last foreva if I had it my way_

_So the days go on, no hago otra cosa, but dream_

_About the moments our hearts_

_Will come closer_

_Holding tu mano, and your face tan bonita, never met another young lady Señorita_

_And that is why I gotta say that you`re the best_

_A million and one ways just to express_

_Mi amor, I know that we will be togetha, so sing to me baby and sing foreva_

"Nuh" Sasuke said, getting more impatient. Surprising Itachi he flipped them over, eagerly, already pulling Itachi's shirt off, and all the way taking it off. Itachi's chest exposed for his eyes, and only his to touch. His smaller hands compared to Itachi's ran softly over the smooth and warm flesh that he loved with all his heart. The fact that Itachi was watching him only turned him on, as he wiggled his hips and grinded into him. "'Tachi" he said when he felt his brother's cock press to the under curve of his ass.

He wanted, and he needed…so badly.

Sasuke gave him a sly smirk, Itachi wanted to see what Sasuke would do. Sasuke kissed him on the cheek then and then traveled down to lavish on a nipple, the same left nipple that his brother had licked and sucked at on him. His hands though, busied themselves with taking Itachi's belt off as well as his pants, getting frustrated, and then pulling the sipper down. Satisfied that his price was soon within view, his brother's large and thick cock standing in arousal, and all for him. Sasuke moved down, with hungry intent and licked the head. It was Itachi's turn to gasp.

That was when Itachi's cell phone as well as Sasuke's went off. It startled them both, but it did not stop Sasuke from feeling horny and naughty, as he turned to look back at his brother's length and thinking of it in his mouth. Before Itachi could say anything, Sasuke swallowed Itachi's cock into his mouth and easing it through his throat. "Sa-aah" Itachi let out a small moan as he tried to call Sasuke's name, and then gasped at how good it felt to have his twin's mouth on him. The sounds of the phones annoyed him though and as he sat, up a bit, the sight of Sasuke taking him in with delight and his flushed cheeks nearly made him cum. It was enough to make him want to watch his brother do it more, and he did not want to lose the feeling of it.

He needed him now.

Sasuke let his cock go with a small pop before he could even drive his brother over the edge, saliva and pre-cum pulling away with him, in a last attempt to keep him there. He gave Itachi's cock a final lick, but it was not what he truly desired, he wanted Itachi to dominate him, and make him cry out in pleasure. He wanted to feel how it felt again, he wanted to feel that way again, like the first time, that Itachi had taken him "Itachi," Sasuke said, panting lightly "don't you like it." Itachi smiled and nodded his head.

"Come here Otouto" Sasuke nodded his head and crawled back onto of his brother, his arms going round his neck. Itachi kissed him, his hands moving all over Sasuke's smaller back. Sasuke moaned, and moved away to lick his cheek. Itachi smirked and turned to bite Sasuke's pink flushed one, his teeth lightly yielding the skin, but not breaking it. By this time, the cell phones had gone silent, but then, they started again. "Damn" Itachi hissed.

Sasuke got pissed that Itachi even thought about moving away from him to answer the damned cell phones, and started to grind on him, once more in an attempt to distract him "Ignore it, please just fuck me"

"The sound is annoying Otouto, and I need to hear you, and only you" Out of nowhere Sasuke snapped his fingers and blew the cell phones to pieces. Startled, Itachi watched them and soon was pushed down on the bed once again. Sasuke was incredibly eager, and the more he sucked on his neck and ran his small hands over his body the more Itachi wanted him. Hell with what had just happened. Before Sasuke knew it, he was being pushed down into the bed, with Itachi coming down on him with some aggressing, and some gentleness. "So, you really want it bad"

"Yeah" Sasuke softly said in an almost desperate way, his hands going down to undo his belt and pants for Itachi to touch him, and love him "Please Itachi, love me"

_I wanna be with you always_

_Together forever`till our ending days_

_Hold me baby dont let go_

_Making love like never before_

_I wanna be with you always_

_Together forever`till our ending days_

_Hold me baby dont let go_

_Making love like never before_

Itachi watched as Sasuke let out his cock, for his viewing pleasure. He smirked and grabbed the pants on the side, Sasuke placed his hands beside him, panting and watching as his brother slowly started to remove his pants. It was agonizingly slow; Itachi was also looking at him, keeping eye contact with him. "Raise your legs," Itachi said. Sasuke nodded his head and did so, but Itachi kept them together, his pants caught on his ankles, and his legs held up high.

"Itachi" Sasuke whined, Itachi shushed him and glanced down at his little brother. The back of his leg were smooth, and beautiful, the further he went down, the more he could see, even his little begging pink and delectable hole. "What are you doing Itachi?" Sasuke was blushing even more, his heart racing more than before, as he knew his brother was looking at his most intimate parts. It embarrassed him to a point, but it also aroused him.

"Nothing" Itachi responded.

"Then do something" Sasuke huffed.

Itachi shook his head, amused at how bossy his little twin acts, and watched as pre-cum fell from his little brother's cock and slid down to his creamy ripe and perfect thighs, running in gentle streams down the soft flesh of his ass, glazing over his little hole that seemed eager to get attention. "You are releasing so much pre-cum little brother"

"Because I want you badly, please" Sasuke was not sure if he was even going to last long anymore, and Itachi had done nothing but stared at him. He suddenly gasped and whimpered when he felt his brother's warm tongue run over the flesh of his thigh and slowly moved down in-between his legs to reach his balls. "Gah Itachi!" All he could do was grip the sheets as he felt his brother move lower, and lower, until he touched his entrance. Itachi kissed it, gently moving his lips over it, and then slowly pocking his tongue into it. Sasuke was shuddering by this point, and his body running on high nerve ending. "Haaa! Oh Itachi"

Itachi watched his little brother wiggle his little ass and hips, writing to feel more of him. He brought one hand down that kept Sasuke's legs up and ran it over the curb of his ass, gently over a hip, and then in-between his thighs. There he reached for Sasuke's cock, gently running his fingers over it for a bit, before pulling his little brother's legs free from his pants that was around his ankles and let his legs fall.

"Hyaagh" Sasuke moaned, his legs falling apart once Itachi had let them go. Itachi's mouth still on him, and then his fingers circling him, the heat of his mouth was soon gone as he pressed his middle finger into Sasuke's hole. Sasuke was running out of breath.

"You are so beautiful"

_Making love in the nighttime_

_Walks and romance_

_I`m telling you hermosa_

_My heart is in a trance_

_They say that true love is so hard to find_

_I thank the man up above_

_For making you mine_

_Talking on the telephone sending you kisses_

_A dozen of roses just to say that I am missing_

_The warmth of your body right next to mine_

_Eres tu la mejor like a toast of fine wine_

_Out to the movies maybe sharing some ice cream_

_Si estoy dormido, don`t wake me from my dream_

_Todo lo que quiero, all I need is your affection_

_My life was fine, but you brought perfection_

_Now we sit here just holding hands_

_Whispers in my ear tell me that I`ll be your man_

_Today, manana, in a paradise for two_

_I feel the same way cuz I`m so in love with you_

The flesh was soft and tight around Itachi's fingers. "Have you wanted this long Sasuke?" Sasuke nodded his head as a small mewl released itself from his lips.

"Yeah, so long" he managed out, through his trembling body. Sasuke soon reached out both his hands, asking Itachi to come into his embrace, and allow him to touch him. Itachi complied and moved into his brother's arm range, where Sasuke wrapped his arms around his neck and shoulders then pulled him down for a hard kiss. Itachi pressed harder, and pressed Sasuke's mouth opened only to be greeted by a pushing tongue over his. A second finger came into Sasuke and he started to stretch him further, at the same time losing himself into the kiss, his chest pressing into Sasuke's arching one, their tongues fighting, and their cocks gridding against each other.

Teeth sank into lips. Small nips came down Sasuke's chin as Itachi became impatient. "Hmm" Sasuke hummed out his pleasure as a third finger came in. He was too turned on to care about the pain that followed, since he just wanted it, and now. His mind was in a fog and he could hardly think, his heart was racing against his trembling chest, and all he knew was Itachi. To cling to him, to wait for him. Then the fingers were gone, and it was time, finally, after so long it was finally time. Sasuke spread his legs a little farther in his excitement and allowed Itachi to settled in-between him better. "Hah" He gasped when the head of his brother's cock pressed into his entrance.

"Hmm, Sasuke, I'd nearly forgotten that you were so tight…" Itachi panted. Sasuke's hands ran over Itachi's back, encouraging him to go on.

"Don't stop, more, please" Itachi kissed his forehead.

"There is no way for me to stop" Itachi said, as he further moved inside, a not so slow pace. He did not stop until he was completely sheathed inside of his little brother. He could also feel the fingers of his little brother digging deep into his back as his little brother gladly took all of him in.

"Itachi, it feels so good, you fill me in so good!" Itachi pressed his sweaty forehead over Sasuke's own sweaty one, their bodies glowed with their sweat as they relished in the feel, and the warmth they shared as they made love. Itachi wanted to move now.

"You sound like a little whore" Itachi said sarcastically.

"Shut up, am not" Sasuke kissed Itachi's nose "I just love you, and only you"

"Whatever you say my lil whore"

"Hn, Itachi, you pimp then" Itachi laughed. Sasuke smiled at the sound of his brother's laughter rumbling in his chest, he could feel it on his own. It made him feel happy beyond belief. "I love you Itachi," Sasuke said. Itachi stopped laughing and looked at him, a smile on his face that was only for Sasuke, different from all the others.

"I know"

_I love the way you make me feel_

_My love for you is oh so real_

_Embrace my body, touch *me softly*_

_Love me `till the morning_

_I love the way you make me feel_

_My love for you is oh so real_

_Embrace my body, touch *me softly*_

_Love me `till the morning_

One of Sasuke's fears was that Itachi did not love him anymore, but he was not sure if he did in word, but he could feel it. Itachi loved him completely. Their minds link to each other's thoughts, and Itachi finally moved, slowly moving out of his little brother's tight ass and then moving back inside. Sasuke dug his fingers into Itachi's back once more. "Good?"

"Uh-huh"

Itachi picked up the pace then, with each thrust moving in and out of his little brother a little harder, a little faster. Sasuke's fingers soon unhooked from Itachi's back and his arms wrapped around Itachi's neck, to pull him closer, his legs wrapped around his twin's waist, just to feel him deeper. Itachi kept both his arms besides Sasuke's head to keep him up as he moved faster, faster, harder, harder, and then "HAAAA!" He found what he had been looking for.

His mouth descended upon Sasuke's suddenly searching one, and kept moving, his little brother panting and crying louder and louder every passing second. "Sasuke" He whispered when he saw the flushed face of his cute little brother, the look of the purest pleasure on his face. "You feel so good"

Oh damn, Sasuke wanted to tell Itachi he felt wonderful as well, but he could not even bring himself to say it. Every time he opened his mouth, it was to express just how good his brother was making him feel. Itachi sighed beside his ear, enjoying himself, enjoying his brother, and enjoying the scent of their love. So good, so good, so good. He could mentally feel what Sasuke felt and he knew Sasuke knew just how good he was making him feel as well.

Soon both tighten their holds on the other.

And they climaxed, harder than ever before. "AAAH!" Both screamed, unable to produce a single other sound but that as they rocked each other's world.

_You know that love we share is just something so special_

_The tenderness, I just don`t know what to say girl_

_Would you sing to me?_

_One more time do it like this, come on_

Sasuke slumped back into the bed, but Itachi kept himself up. Both panting and waiting to come down from their heaven. Both their minds and eyes were still seeing white, a pure blank state where they could not think, just hold. A minute or so later, both males relaxed their tensed bodies and allow the bliss to caress them. "That felt amazing"

"Yeah, it had been so long, too long" Itachi agreed, still breathless as he spoke.

Sasuke then wiggled his hips, writhing against Itachi, his eyes still half lidded, and his body still buzzing with need. "Take me one more time Itachi, I don't want this feeling to end" Itachi looked perplexed down at his little brother. The fact that his little brother was getting hard once more, the fact that his little brother was asking for more it was awakening him as well. Itachi nodded his head, leaned down to kiss him and one of his hands moved down to stroke his little brother. Sasuke just tightened his arms around Itachi and pulled him closer. Sasuke smiled when he felt his brother getting hard inside of him.

"Umhmm" Sasuke arched once more, his fingers lightly pressing into Itachi's back. Itachi took in the aroused scent of his little brother, his mouth kissing that soft neck. "You smell so good Otouto"

"'chi" Sasuke gasped when he felt Itachi pull out.

"Ready?" Itachi asked.

"Uh-huh" Sasuke said, moaning in his soft mewls as Itachi's hand still jerked him off, gently and rough at the same time. Itachi moved back into him, out of him, and then back in once again. Their bodies were still exhausted from the previous play, but they needed this closure. Their minds would not rest until they felt this and did this until they could no longer move.

They were not exactly human, but the fact that they were twins. During sex, it took a lot more out of them if it were to be anyone else. It was simply perfect. No one else could make them feel this way, no one else could make them cum this hard, and no one could ever replace the other. In this case, if one twin died, so did the other, since Itachi and Sasuke were already too deep writhing against each other, connected too tightly to the other.

"Sasuke, I love you" Itachi hissed against his lips and then pressed them hard on him.

_I wanna get lost in love with you_

_And do all the things you want me to_

_Caress your body, touch your soul_

_Cuz boy I love you sooo_

_I wanna be with you always_

_Together forever `till our ending days,_

_Hold me baby don`t let go_

_Making love like neva before_

"Itachi!"

"Sasuke!"

Both of them barely managed to breathe out each other's names, their minds screaming at them at the override of pleasure they had placed each other in. Their stamina still needed time to grow, but they would do it together. As they came, their minds blocked out this time, sending both of them into a deep sleep.

* * *

**Back at Konan and Pein's house **

"He didn't pick up" Kisame said, bouncing up and down, wondering what Itachi and Sasuke were doing, and whatever it was , he knew it was good and he was missing it. He could not believe that he was missing hot Uchihatwincest!

"Kisame stop pacing," Kyuubi hissed, "It's annoying"

"But!" Kisame said and then dodged an energy blaze ball that came from Kyuubi. He sighed and sat down looking down at the phone. "I just know they are getting it on" Deidara had tried to call Sasuke but had gotten no answer, and now there was not even a line.

"I just don't believe it," Naruto suddenly said, they all turned to him.

"What?"

"That Sasuke and Itachi are boyfriends, even if they pretended to be brothers, it was too good to be a pretend" Naruto said "Itachi and Sasuke are like the perfect little brother and big brother, the sibling rivalry is all there, and they are both sadist, so they think alike, this must be some joke. There's no way they can be together"

"They are why would the kiss?" Kisame argued.

"It could be just a illusionary spell they placed on you Kisame, just to start up some drama" Deidara said, running his fingers over Sasori's short red hair. Loving the soft traces.

"True enough" Konan said, "Even though they are an odd pair, but that would explain what they were hiding." Pein just silently watch them all debate. It came out of Sasuke's mouth, didn't it, they were together. Sasuke and Itachi were broth Evil and bad in the flesh! It made his shudder in pleasure and in disgust at the same time. Uchihas…the walking sin.

"Still don't believe it" Naruto said. He could not; somehow, he could not wrap his mind around it. Sasuke and Itachi? Together? The two brothers who fought to the point of killing each other? The two who could not agree most of the time? It was impossible to build a romantic relationship out of what they had. It was hard to even think about; he needed to see how it worked because he couldn't imagine it.

"Well" Kyuubi said. Knowing something good must had happened when Sasuke and Itachi met to make them get together "Why don't we make them do something not so brotherly in front of us?" Everyone was silent, looking at him as if he was crazy. "Think about it damn it, part of what Sasuke and Itachi were hiding was that they knew where the other is at all times, and can feel, and hear the other, so, what's to say that they don't secretly trade sweet words to each other or something."

"True!"

"Let's confront them!"

"Yeah!"

"You boys do that, I am going to bed" Konan yawned and offered her hand to Pein who took it and helped her up. He then picked her up in his arms and carried her bridal style to bed. She was his queen and the only one he would treat as he did now. Smiling, he left up stairs with his lovely woman and left the others to do as they saw fit.

"We should also go to bed"

"Yeah"

"Let's deal with this tomorrow."

* * *

**The next day**

"Where are they?" Kisame asked, impatient to see the twins. They all jumped when they felt something under the table.

"Augh" Madara crawled from under the table, making everyone look at him.

"What happened to you?" Naruto asked.

"Augh," the man grunted once more "Itachi and Sasuke happened, last night they came through a portal, and yeah, Sasuke told me he gave the other ticket to Kisame, and then for no reason, I knock out!"

"Or one of the twins knocked you out" Kisame mused. Madara rolled his eyes and stood up, straightened up his clothes and cleared his throat.

"Well, they were acting odd last night when they came in through the floor" Everyone was now looking at Madara in an odd way. They thought that he was supposed to be gone now, but no, here he still was.

"Odd like?" Kisame asked, his eyes becoming wide and wonton.

"Well, I vaguely remember Sasuke saying Itachi is his or something like that" Madara shrugged "I just wouldn't want to come near Itachi for the rest of my life, so see you guys." And with that he walked out of the kitchen. A relax look on his face all the way but then he got a horrified look and he ran out the front door.

"Weird" Naruto mumbled.

* * *

**Back in Itachi's room**

Both twins were still out cold, Itachi inside of Sasuke and on top of him, Sasuke laid unmoving under him, the only fact that they were visibly breathing, as slowly and as even as it was, that was the only thing that told you that they were still alive. Their skin was an odd pale color, their skin was still warm, and their minds were slowly working to bring themselves back up to speed. The light of the sun soon crawled its way into the room, and over them.

"Hmm" Sasuke was the first to make a sound, wishing his body would move so he could hide his face from the sun. His body felt well rested and a little bit sore. Just as he managed to move his hand over Itachi's back, Itachi's skin yield under his fingers and he felt his brother start to move against him as well. "Nooo" he managed to groan out and he moved his arms to hug around Itachi's waist.

"Mmm, Otouto" Itachi mumbled "So cute" Sasuke made a sound of approval and moved his face to the side, so the sun would not hit him there anymore.

Both fell into a light sleep after that.

* * *

**Back in the kitchen**

Mikoto and Fugaku walked into the kitchen, they looked like they had a night of wild fun "What happened to you guys?" Kyuubi asked.

"Nothing" Mikoto said a huge smile on her lips that said that she was lying.

"Well, I'd rather not know," Kyuubi, said crossing his arms and looked away. Mikoto began to drop in a fit of giddy giggles. Fugaku tried to keep stoic but could not help but crack a grin and chuckle some himself. They all watched them as they clung to each other and laughed even more. Then, as if out of nowhere, they stopped and started to kiss and grope each other. Feverently and wantonly.

"I think they are drunk, un" Deidara commented, amused.

"LOOK! LOOK!" Kisame said "THAT'S THE WAY SASUKE AND ITACHI WERE MAKING OUT ONLY A LOT HOTTER, WITH MORE TONGUE ACTION AND A LOT MORE SKIN FEELING, AND AND…" Everything paused then as they looked at him feeling cornered and embarrassed the shark sat back down in his chair quietly and looked at his hands "Sorry, I'll keep every dirty thoughts of Sasuke and Itachi in my own mind"

"Wait, what?" Mikoto asked, as she straightened up "you saw Itachi and Sasuke doing what? What sinful things were my babies doing! I need to know!" She was suddenly in front of Kisame and grabbing him by the neck of his shirt. "TELL ME" she roared.

"Aaah!" Kisame cried "WHAAA"

"Man, this is going to be a long morning" Sasori said to himself as everyone moved to console the whailing shark.

**

* * *

**

**Back To Itachi and Sasuke**

"Do we have to get up?" Sasuke asked, Itachi had tried to get up just about three seconds ago and Sasuke had moved quickly to pin him back onto the bed. The boy then snuggled into his chest. He had hated the feeling of Itachi pulling out of him and making him feel empty. Last night had not only been incredible, but they had fucked each other to oblivion and back. Their minds had connected in such a way, that the override of pleasure seemed to grow and grow until they could no longer handle it, their bodies twisted harshly and they came so hard, that it knocked them out at that moment.

"I don't think so" Itachi responded. Sasuke sighed and nodded his head as his brother sat up "But it would be best if we did, with mom and dad probably coming home soon"

"I wish we could forget about them," Sasuke said, "So I can feel you inside of me once more. Itachi chuckled.

"You really are my little whore" Sasuke huffed at Itachi making him laugh once more. However, Itachi understood where his brother was coming from. Sasuke and he had only been together once, and despite Sasuke trying to control when and where they were going to have sex, his body had not stopped craving his and that made it difficult on Sasuke.

From the first time Itachi had taken Sasuke, he had ruined the boy. Not even masturbating would bring Sasuke piece of mind, his body could cope with it for a few times. After that, his body wanted the full experience. And now that their sex was also mentally connected with them, it was going to be a lot more harder to let it all pass of as anything. Sasuke was still needy and Itachi had to wonder how long that was going to last.

Not that he was complaining.

He loved his little brother when he was needy.

Truth be told, he liked Sasuke in every way. Itachi leaned forward, Sasuke was not the only one that wanted more action, Itachi did as well. "Tonight, we'll be together again, for now let's relax and get some breakfast" Sasuke whimpered, he could not believe how much he needed Itachi and how aroused he was feeling. He could not believe he even went as far as whimpering.

"How about sex in the shower as we bathe, please"

"Alright" Sasuke leaned into Itachi and kissed him hard, making his older brother fall back into the bed. Apperantly this morning they were going to have a hard time trying to untangle each other out of them.

* * *

Okay, that's a wrap. One final chapter, and we're done here (Grins) thanks to all who stuck with this story. A new story will soon be replacing this one, so as soon as the last chapter here is posted, be on the lookout for **Kill Me** . I'll give you the summary.

Tittle(Kill Me) –ItaSasu-(Obsession no es amor)  
Itachi meets with his client, a flirty boy who pays him a large amount of money to fake his death. All so the boy can escape a life he did not want to live, and now Itachi is on the run with said boy, as a bounty hangs over his head....

Please Review!


	26. So Addicted

**Lyrics By_ Lil Uno FEAT Fingazz _**(I only used Some parts of it, you should all hear the song.)

_See we do it like this and we do it like that, get away for a minute but she always come back _

_I don't know what's gotten into me_

_I can't sleep cause she keeps callin' me _

_All I wanna do is feel her one more Time,_

_I swear, just one more night _

_I'm addicted_

_I'm addicted to her See, we do it like this, and we do it like that _

_Get away for a minute, but she always come back _

_Like sex Drugs and rock-n-roll _

_And it feels so good when I lose control----_

26

**When Bad Meets Evil **

So Addicted

Just one more time, one more…That is what it always came down to, one more time.

They were kissing again, touching each others skin and tasting. They were savoring the feel and moving against each other. Sasuke's legs were spread wide, his small entrance revealed to Itachi, a dark pink and swollen from what they had been doing. He knew his little brother had to be sore, and they had to stop doing this at some point. Just, one more time though, that was all they needed before they were back at it. One more time.

There were no more words to be spoken, Itachi leaned over and nibbled at his little brother's ear, kissing the side of his neck, his hand resting on Sasuke's cock, once more bringing it to life. Erecting it completely. "Haaa" it was a burning sensation of passion and it would not stop. The fire kept burning.

Itachi kissed his way down, all the way until he was able to take Sasuke's cock into his mouth. Tasting the pre-cum that dropped from the head and running his tongue down the engorged member. "Itachi!" Sasuke moaned, his legs kicking and his body twisting, writing at the pleasure his brother's mouth brought him. It brought him so much pleasure to the point of his release. He came, heavily for what like seemed the hundredth time that day. "AAAhaahaa" He cried out. "So good"

Itachi suddenly pulled Sasuke up, and Sasuke gasped as Itachi laid down and made him take in every inch of his cock to his ass. Sasuke moaned at the pleasure of being filled once again, and he wanted his brother to feel the pleasure. He could not stop himself, he begun to bounce up and down, taking his older brother's cock deep writhing himself. "Aaahhh" He moaned and Itachi watched him.

"Mine" Itachi hissed, as he watched his little brother.

"All yours" Sasuke responded and leaned down to kiss his brother, and was flipped again, so he was on the bottom, with his brother driving into him at a fast, hard, and perfect rate, Itachi gently caressing Sasuke's hips as he drove in . Both moaning at their pleasure and when they came undone.

* * *

They had not seen the Uchiha twins for the span of a week's time, and now they were leaving. Kisame kept whining about it as well. "Man, life sucks, they are probably somewhere having fun while nothing exciting happens around here" Kyuubi huffed. He wanted to do something exciting and he hoped that this vacation proved to be just that. Naruto patted his fiancée on the head and sighed as well.

"No!" Kisame yelled as he stormed into the living room where the Uzumaki brother's were waiting for the others.

"What's the matter Kisame?" Kyuubi asked.

"You see this!" he yelled pointing at the ticket that Sasuke had given him.

"Yeah"

"Well, guess who has the other one!" They looked at each other and then back at the shark.

"Sasuke?"

"No!" the shark stomped his foot. "The Uchiha Madara has the other one, how could Sasuke do me so dirty! I was hoping to go with him. Heck, I was willing to buy Itachi another ticket over there so I could lock both of them up so they could give me a show! Curses!" Naruto and Kyuubi shook their heads, hadn't Madara already mentioned that he was given the other ticket? Kisame was slow.

"I think Sasuke's clever," Naruto grinned, "He set you and Madara up"

"Oh damns, if you ever even lived to make that fantasy true, I think Itachi and Sasuke would both kill you," Kyuubi added. "Besides, why are you so obsessed with Sasuke and Itachi? There is nothing-special about them, Naruto and me are getting married. And you have walked in on us; you've never acted this way"

"That's because even though you guys are hot, there is NOTHING hotter than two Uchiha's together" Kisame threw his hands up "Heck, even Mikoto-san and Fugaku-san are hot fuckers, there is just something in their genes! Damns"

"Okay" Naruto said, "You have hit yourself in the head, like Sasuke said" that was when Deidara entered the room looking smily and fresh, while his man Sasori followed looking disheveled. There was no doubt that they had been doing the deed so early in the morning and that Deidara had managed to take control of it this time. "Had fun?" Naruto mocked sticking his tongue out.

"Like you wouldn't believe it, yeah!" Deidara responded.

"Glad you enjoyed it" Sasori mocked. Deidara huffed and wrapped his arm around him.

"You loved it"

"Whatever"

"So" Kisame said as Madara came into the room with his bags, "no one has seen the twins"

"Will you stop asking about them!" Madara hissed. That was when they heard a door small. "What was that?" He asked. The others shrugged.

Up the stairs, Sasuke and Itachi had finally made it out of the room where they had locked eachother up. Hunger and thirst getting the better of them, they needed it to replenish all the energy they had lost. Sasuke yawned softly as he walked beside his brother, keeping close. Right now, he had no desire of being parted with him in any way. Both had also managed to get dressed in decent shirts and jeans. As soon as they reached downstairs, they had not been expecting their friends to all be there. There was a silence that seemed to have fallen over them.

"Ah, good morning" Sasori decided to say. Itachi shrugged and turned away.

"Morning" Was all he muttered; Sasuke walked after Itachi, and looked over his shoulder to them. He smirked, allowing his eyes to glow an Eire red, but it was not the Sharigan normal blood limit, it was different from it. It made all of them freeze up and take a step back, that had been a warning for them to not follow them into the kitchen.

"They, they" Madara gasped out making them all turn to him "They have…they have had sex!" This made them all fall off their chairs.

"What?!" Naruto demanded.

"Well, it is not that well said by my mother, now that she is dead nothing of her matters, but she had one thing correct" He looked at them seriously as he explained what his mother had written in the book. "You see, in her book she said she ran into only one couple that were twins, they were siblings and had a strong connection, but then it developed. As it developed, they became more connected to the other and because of it, their abilities increased" This is where he racked his mind to remember, "The most common will be that they have stronger twin telepathy"

Everyone knew that as soon as you found a lover, or someone, you became connected with them through living with them, learning about them, spending time with them, and being intimate with them. But for twins, it was a lot different.

"Twin telepathy?" Kisame asked "Sounds sexy"

"Wait" Kyuubi said "So that's it, that is how they know where the other is, or how the other might feel, they have twin telepathy!"

"Makes sense!" Deidara agree.

"Separating them, as Fugaku did when they were young was a bad move," Madara added, "Because according to mother's calculations, there is always an evil twin, and a good one, but the separation must have been detrimental on them"

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked, getting confused.

"What I mean is that one of them has gone bad, and the other is the evil one" Madara tapped his chin in thought "But who's bad and who's evil?"

"Is there a difference?" Kisame asked, "They both are so hard to read"

* * *

Both Itachi and Sasuke who were now in the kitchen eating some cereal smirked when they heard the conversation. "So little brother" Itachi asked "do you think they will ever figure out who is bad and who is evil" Sasuke scoffed.

"After all I've told them and what we've done; they still can't figure it out." Itachi chuckled.

"I guess not"

"Hmm" Sasuke rubbed a hand over his neck since he had been laying down so much his neck and back needed to stretch out. "Oh" He said and Itachi looked at him.

"What's the matter?"

"I forgot to ask you, what is this?" Sasuke fingered the small object in his necklace, Itachi looked at it and smirked.

"What else would it be Otouto?" Itachi leaned over and kissed Sasuke on his forehead. "It's our binding ring"

"Huh" Sasuke said "Binding ring" Itachi nodded. It was the ring that was borne of their love; it was the promise and claim that Sasuke and Itachi were forever going to be together. Even if they never married, they did not have to. It was all because of who Itachi was, and what he wished. They were more than classified to be a married couple than any other normal couple. Sasuke heard Itachi's thoughts and smiled.

"If you want, I can still someday propose and we can get married like that as well" Sasuke blushed and nodded his head.

"What about a ring for you?" Itachi pulled his own necklace out. Sasuke smiled. That was when the kitchen door opened and in came their friends.

"Okay, we have questions and you have our answers!"

"Answers to what?" Sasuke asked, bored as he ate more. Itachi watched his friends as well as he drank some orange juice to refresh his mouth.

"Tell me, who's the evil twin!" Kisame yelled loudly and then got on his knees with a pleading look on his face "And please, allow me to watch you have sex!" Deidara banged Kisame over the head, making the shark demon to look at him with a glare. Still, it did not stop him from looking at the Uchiha twins.

"Ignore him, yeah"

"If you have to know," Itachi said.

"Then you haven't been paying attention" Sasuke finished.

'_Twins switch roles, You'll never know who is truly bad and who is evil, because they both are one and the same.'_ Of course neither of the twins were going to say it. It was a way of protection, from Seme to Uke, from dominator to submissive; they could not expose any weakness. And Itachi, being evil, could not expose his brother for who he was. After all, Sasuke was his perfect little devil and for Sasuke, Itachi was his perfect demon. They could both be bad, if they wanted to, really bad. And they bother could be evil, but only as evil as they wanted to be. Itachi of course would kill anyone if they got near his brother and Sasuke would do the same.

So you couldn't make an assumption, you'd end up losing in then end. So it did not matter.

"You guys are playing riddle with us again!" Kyuubi said and then he smirked "Is it because the evil one is Sasuke and you guys don't want to admit it."

"Well, maybe I am and maybe I'm not" Kisame began to grovel and whine once more and Sasuke snapped his finger knocking the shark out cold. They all froze at that, and stepped back. "Now get out of here and away from us"

"We're going to tell on you!" Naruto said and ran out of there, the others following right behind them. Everyone of them ran outside in search for Itachi's and Sasuke's parents.

"Tell on us what?" Sasuke asked Itachi with a confused tone.

"Our parents" It was just another normal day in their lives.

"Oh" Sasuke suddenly gave Itachi a look and Itachi raised an eyebrow.

"What's wrong Otouto?"

* * *

**Outside **

"Mikoto!" Naruto yelled as the Uchiha mother was outside glaring at Fugaku who was on the roof keeping away from her.

"What's the matter Naruto?"

"Itachi and Sasuke are being mean!"

"Oh!" Kisame added like an eager child "And they are in a hot incestuous relationship! I bet they have been having sex worse than bunnies do!" This got Fugaku's attention as he jumped off the roof. Was it really true, all that they had been saying? Well then, it might as well be time for what he had been planning for ever since Sasuke told him that he was never going to be with anyone. He had to make sure he was true to his words.

"Really" He said in a smooth and cold voice that made them all regret telling him. Everyone moved away from the father Uchiha as his cold gaze locked on theirs "Where are they…" Forget that, Fugaku took a deep breath and then yelled "ITACHI!." Mikoto started to jump for joy, she could not believe the luck she had! Fugaku had told her the week before their kids had locked themselves up and she had the pleasure of arranging everything, the decorations, to the cake, the priest to marry them, and the honey moon.

"Hurry Fugaku, lets get things in order, we have to also dress the two grooms!" Inside of the kitchen, Sasuke chuckled and Itachi's eyes widened at what was said, and even narrowed when Fugaku yelled his name again. That was when Sasuke's words were recalled : _"Well, I told dad that I was never going to marry anyone, and that there was no way that I was ever going to get with anyone, let alone have sex with them, and he said I bet you will and if you do, I'll force you to have a shot gun wedding." Sasuke shrugged, "I told him that was illegal and he said that he was my father, he was going to make it legal, I just have no doubt it my mind that he would try to do something like this even if it's a fake." Itachi chuckled, and then leaned forward to kiss Sasuke's bellybutton making him blush._

"I told you," Sasuke said in a singsong voice.

"Damn" Itachi said putting his head to the table. Not that he had a problem with marrying Sasuke, on the other hand this is not how he pictured it.

* * *

The brother's had been caught, dressed, and forced.

The day before any of the others decided to leave on their Hawaii vacation, Itachi and Sasuke were to have their wedding. They could not believe it, but here it was before their eyes. Sasuke was standing at the altar with Itachi beside him, and behind Itachi was Fugaku with a shotgun pressed to his eldest son's back. "You'd think he'd feel remorse of what he is doing" Itachi said, he never thought that this is how he and Sasuke were going to get publically known. Still, he was amazed at how their parents didn't think nothing of the situation and thought more about how they would get them to the alter to say I do, to each other.

He swore, his parents were crazy and not right in the head.

Their wedding was not forced, it was more unexpected. And Fugaku pointing the gun was their father's own form of amusement, he didn't need to be there.

"I'm sorry Itachi," Sasuke said as he glanced at his father and then at Itachi. The old priest in front of them that was to marry them kept mumbling about holy alliances and the vows of matrimony.

"An thus, do you Itachi take Sasuke as your husband, forever to hold, love, cherish, care for in illness, for better and for worse" The words were said agonizingly slow.

"I do" Itachi said without missing a beat, but growled when his father literally tried to dig the head of the gun into his lower back. Did the old man even know how much that hurt.

"And do you Sasuke take Itachi as your husband to love and cherish, hold, and care for in illness, for better and for worse"

"I do" Sasuke said as well, and glanced back when he saw his father hit Itachi's lower back again, and then cocked the gun with an amused look on his face. It was not like he did not think it was amusing, but when he and Itachi were connected so tightly that he could feel how hard he was hitting his brother. It angered him. "Stop that dad!" Sasuke complained. Fugaku only grinned at him thinking that Sasuke was being protective of Itachi. But it was because Sasuke was also feeling the pain.

"Stop what Sasuke?" Fugaku asked, as if he didn't know.

"Pocking Itachi with that gun!" Sasuke narrowed his eyes then "If hurts!"

"Well, I don't want to" Fugaku retorted much like a child, not catching on to his son's words. Naruto, Kyuubi, Deidara, Sasori, Konan, and Pein on the other hand, were not sure what they had just heard meant. They knew there was something strange between the two brothers.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. Itachi turned around just when his father was about to jab him once more and glared, his gaze locked on the gun. The gun soon turned hot, to hot to hold and Fugaku dropped it to the ground. "Agzz" He said and watched at it melted. Itachi didn't like it, and he more didn't like his lover having to feel every jab.

"Are we finished here?" He hissed. Fugaku was amazed.

"Ah yes" the old priest said, he had never been so amused during a wedding. This wedding was one of the best he had ever had the honor to perform, Itachi soon turned to face Sasuke as the priest spoke once again "With the power vested in me, by me, I now pronounce you Seme and Uke, you may kiss your Uke" both Sasuke and Itachi turned away from each other and then glanced all around.

"Do we have to kiss in front of everyone?" Sasuke asked, "It can't be good if they turn like Kisame"

"Of for Damns Sake, just kiss so we can go on Vacations!" Kyuubi yelled, "There is nothing special about you two kissing" Sasuke stuck his middle finger up at him. Itachi sighed and then when Sasuke turned to him, both of them kissed. It was a soft kiss, with a tiny hint of tongue, and it was yummy. Sasuke and Itachi both had to pull away slowly before they ended up throwing each other on the altar floor and actually giving them a show of their love for each other. And with that kiss, the ceremony of their union came to a close.

Everyone in the crowd now had nosebleeds. "There, you can go now" Sasuke hissed as he turned to glare at the others.

"Aren't you coming with us!" Yelled Kisame as Naruto had to pull Kyuubi with him and Deidara and Sasori could not hold back, they had started to get each other naked and ready for sex immediately. Madara was salivating and practically melting on the church bench. Fugaku and Mikoto, let us just say they were long gone in their own personal business. (Cough The church bathroom Couch) you did not hear that from me. The priest had fainted in his place, with blood running down his chin and an erection in his pants. Both brother's didn't get it, why did people react like that. The kiss hadn't even been a hot one. It was a short innocent one.

"No" Itachi said as he pulled his new husband to himself "Me and Sasuke are going to go to our own personal vacation" '_But first, to pack_' Itachi mentally thought, even though he knew they were going to have a hard time leaving in the first place. Before any of them knew it, Sasuke and Itachi were disappearing under the ground through a black portal.

"NOOOO!" Kisame yelled and tried to run towards them, to melt down with them, but it was too late they were gone. "Aww man"

"Lets just go"

"Yeah"

* * *

_So addicted to the sex appeal _

_I can't Get enough the way she make me feel _

Both Sasuke and Itachi stood in Itachi's room. There they began to get undressed, and they stumbled into the bed with each other. Itachi sat on the bed, with Sasuke's bare back press to his naked chest and his hand was soon wrapped around his Otouto's hard member. "How long do you think it will be before we get over this?" Sasuke asked. It was an abnormal need, a need to feel and touch, taste and cherish that person. An average immortal, even human was not this addicted to their partner. But Sasuke and Itachi could hardly control their urges. "Haaa"

"I don't know Otouto, I just know it's not anytime soon," Sasuke groaned. Usually when could make a relationship burn up to ashes, but it seem to connect Itachi and Sasuke even further. It was binding to a limit that they were so close in mind, body, soul, and heart. Now if one of them were to die, so would the other.

"Shut up and make love to me" Sasuke mumbled no longer caring for the reason he was so addicted to Itachi and turned around and pulled Itachi down to him, lips locked and minds completely set on one goal. Forever take the other, forever protect and love each other.

_It's so good and bad and sick and twisted _

_{Somebody help me, I'm so addicted} _

**End**

* * *

Lol, I did not leave a moment to waste time lol. Well, this is the end….What do you guys think?


End file.
